


Travels of the Wind

by Chessalyn



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction, happens after the movie, original villain created for central adventure plot, references the manga but is mainly based off the movie, sometimes rambling but bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessalyn/pseuds/Chessalyn
Summary: Asbel and Nausicaa reunite and are faced with an unknown sickness that is spreading across the kingdoms, they set out on a mission to find a cure and grow closer in the process. NOT really lemony, just sweet and tender, old-fashioned romance. This is a drawn out story with plenty of fluff that I started this some ten years ago so it’s been through some major edits over the years. Invented some villains and side kicks. Asbel / Nausicaa.It seems pretty long winded but I can summarize it into 3 main arcs.
Relationships: Asbel/Nausicaä (Nausicaä)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new to AO3 haha, and I was slow to move my story over from FFN. This is a fanfic I started years ago, and I am back to revamp it and finish it properly. I have loved this movie since I was a teen; and if there is anything to be gleaned from that mess sitting on FFN.net, it’s that I have an undying love for this character, and a desire to see this project through. This is my attempt to immortalize Nausicaa in a world that is a bit brighter than the manga. Thank you for checking it out!
> 
> General outline of the story: 
> 
> Friends to lovers: ch 1-9  
> Main adventure arc: ch 10-18  
> Cheese and fluff: ch 19-end
> 
> Will earn an M rating for ch 28... but it’s not my style to be blunt and explicit so don’t get too excited lol.

There was not a single cloud hanging in the sky, just pure, clear air. Silhouettes of trees gradually appeared on the ever-changing backdrop of dark to chalky blue. The Valley began to stir, a bit earlier than normal, and a strange tingling sensation of excitement hovered in the air.

Up in a cozy-looking stone tower, a girl had just finished getting dressed. Walking towards the window, she took a panoramic view of the Valley, and let out a contented sigh. It was going to be a beautiful autumn morning. She daintily slipped into a pair of well-worn boots and turned to leave the room. As she placed her hand on the door knob, something caught her attention – a ball of fur lay curled up on the floor by her feet, soundly asleep. The girl bent down to run her hand along the side of the fuzzy pile; it stirred slightly.

"Teto," she whispered. The creature's ears drooped adorably on both sides of its head as a face and green eyes peered up sleepily at the young woman.

"I know, it's early. You don't have to come with me yet." She cooed.

Lazily the fur ball rose. The girl smiled lovingly as the fox squirrel lethargically climbed up her arm, stopped on her shoulder, hunkered down, and continued to snooze. She walked out the door and descended the stairs.

Outside, the people were busily working despite the early hour. Men and women returned from luscious green fields with baskets bursting with fresh produce, carrying melons, fruits and vegetables of all sorts. All were making their way towards the center of the valley. Others were hurrying across the fields clutching beautiful bouquets, their daughters skipping joyfully ahead of them. Two women stopped at a large and stately tree, and began to skillfully tie the flower onto the trunk. While they adorned the trees, others decorated doors and windows. Gradually the village began to light up; festive splashes of vivid red and orange appeared everywhere.

The girl, wearing a simple blue V-neck and pants, walked briskly through the village, admiring the activities of the people. Many sent her a cheerful greeting, to which she always replied with an energetic response and a warm smile. She stopped in adoration of a bright yellow wreath presently being tied to the side of a large stone windmill. The workers, a kindly middle-aged woman and her ecstatic four year old daughter, noticed the girl.

"How does it look, Princess?" they inquired.

"Absolutely wonderful." The girl in blue enthused. Her effect on the pair was instantaneous; their faces lit up from her praise.

The princess continued her morning stroll, and a gentle breeze played with her distinctive auburn hair. Presently she emerged from the top of a hill and surveyed the sight before her. There, in the center of the Valley, lay a wide grassy courtyard. On regular days it was nothing more than a large flat plain, but today it was the center of commotion. To the far left, villagers deposited their abundance of fruits and vegetables at the door of a large stone building. The clang of pots and pans reverberated from what was apparently a kitchen, while the head chef shouted out orders loud enough to wake the dead.

Seeing the state of hectic in the kitchen, the princess decided to leave them to their business and headed to the right of the courtyard. Eight or nine men were transporting with considerable effort several sturdy wooden planks. One man followed the procession, carrying a ridiculously large hammer, and another guided the group to the exact placement of the posts. Meanwhile, two men hauled out a colossal handwoven tarp. The one overseeing the entire procedure wore a scruffy-looking mess of a beard and an old brown sunhat. The princess mused how the villagers could even hear the man's instructions which were spoken through his overgrown mustache.

"Morning Lord Yupa!" the girl chimed happily. Her voice floated above the low hum of the general commotion, and the bearded man lifted his head.

"Ahh, good morning Nausicaa. Ready for the Autumn Festival?" The man droned in a deep calm voice.

"Yes! The people have worked hard this year; they deserve a break." She declared, before bouncing up a ladder to tie a limp end of the tarp to the top of a post.

Excitement electrified the entire Valley; this was the first Autumn Festival hosted by the Valley of the Wind. Shortly after the incident of the Great Warrior and ohm stampede, Nausicaa had every intention of maintaining good relations with neighbors Tolmekians and Pejites. The festival was the result of her ingenuity: a week-long event, every other year, hosted by a different country each time. It was a giant celebration scheduled at the end of the farming season, dedicated for the people to bring in their harvests. Food and merriment would abound, singers and dancers would entertain, and people of all ages would come to enjoy each other's company. If there ever was an excuse for outside travelers to play the role of tourists visiting the area, this Festival was the perfect reason. It served as recognition of nations' hard work, an interchange of cultures, and harmony on a national level.

Nausicaa passed by a nice-looking teenage boy about her age; the handsome lad gave a friendly smile and a greeting. The princess cheerfully replied, and continued walking. Suddenly she was reminded of another boy she hadn't seen in a while. Four years, to be exact, since she had last seen Asbel. She would have run into the dark haired, dark eyed boy at the last Autumn Festival over in Tolmekia. However, he had regrettably missed the last celebration on account of some issue regarding the materials for Pejite's outer wall. Both Nausicaa and Asbel had been incredibly busy rebuilding their land. Merely four years ago Pejite lay as a spread of rubble, and the Valley of the Wind had also sustained significant damage in its towers, fields, and forests. Both kingdoms had gradually recovered and were flourishing once more.

This Autumn Festival she hadn't heard any news from him and assumed – no, counted upon his coming. In truth, they possessed a unique connection, having survived similar hardships during that war and in the aftermath that followed. They also held each other in high regard (though they wouldn't ever tell each other that); their actions had proved their worth to each other and solidified their friendship. Nausicaa secretly hoped to see him more frequently than every four years in the future. Her thoughts were drifting into some farfetched possibilities when she suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly snapped herself out of her contemplation.

" _Stop it!"_ She mentally scolded herself.

" _He is a_ _friend! Hopefully time hasn't distanced the two of you too much,"_ she thought. As if trying to run away from her thoughts, she picked up speed and sprinted to help fix a windmill.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Nausicaa mumbled, slipping into a form fitting blue dress. The simple yet elegant article of clothing had a very sleek design, hugging her slim body then casually flowing down to her feet. The dress was quite beautiful and she liked it very much; however the fact that she was wearing an eye-catching dress did not help ease her qualms about a quick welcome address she was to give to open the festival.

"Nervous?" asked a girl with her in Nausicaa's dressing room, helping her step into the outfit. The girl had dark hair in the form of a spiky pixie hair cut, square shoulders and a tall, lean form.

"I know it's just a few sentences, but I'm worried anyway."

"Don't be; people will be too excited to listen. Besides, you've done plenty of other things that require at least twice the amount of courage. This shouldn't be hard." Nausicaa smiled. A memory flashed through her mind: she was calmly standing next to a bleeding baby ohm, feet firmly planted directly in the path of an unstoppable raging stampede. In retrospect she was certainly crazy, but not afraid; her resolution to complete her mission had overpowered most of the emotions within her.

"Thanks, Tersa." She whispered, feeling slightly more confident, though still somewhat unsure.

"Anytime. Now walk out proudly before I transport you to the courtyard by force."

Nausicaa emitted a slight snort. Although her friend had a frightening outer demeanor and often spoke roughly, she had a kind heart deep beneath the layers of prickles and thorns. However, Tersa's words were not all empty threats. Nausicaa decided to take Tersa for her word, and walked toward the door. She inhaled deeply, and in one swift movement turned the door knob and confidently waltzed out to the courtyard.


	2. A Friendship Revived

The courtyard was buzzing with activity. She had never seen the Valley so full of people, with enough crowds to incite claustrophobia, and more streaming in from the main road. Night had fallen so the wind had turned slightly chilly, perfectly counteracting the extra body heat, while the torches and lampposts cast a warm orange glow over the area. Nausicaa gracefully ascended a set of stairs onto a platform, where Lord Yupa and a couple other prominent members of the community awaited her. The mustached man smiled warmly, asking if she was ready to start. The Princess nodded and calmly stepped forward to the edge of the platform, and all of a sudden the crowd grew eerily quiet. Nausicaa almost lost her outer mask of calmness as the dreadful feeling of nervousness resurfaced in the pit of her stomach; too many people were staring at her! However, she caught sight of a couple of her villagers, noticed many faces of kindly-looking normal people, and immediately relaxed; Teto gently nudged her cheek in reassurance.

" _That's right; there's nothing to fear"_ , she told herself. Holding her head a little higher, in a loud voice she confidently addressed the crowd, welcoming visitors from Tolmekia and Pejite alike.

The announcement was satisfactorily short and sweet and much easier than she had expected. Lord Yupa then handed her a lit torch, and she glided to the right hand side of the platform. She stopped a couple feet away from a huge bowl the size of a water basin, carved out of stone and resting upon a tall sturdy pedestal. The entire structure reached the height of her shoulder, visible to all the people. Presently she was joined by two familiar faces - Kushana and the Mayor of Pejite, each holding their own torches. The mayor gave her a warm smile and a quick wink, to which Nausicaa responded with a girlish smile. Kushana repositioned herself to be on Nausicaa's right.

"Dear girl, you've grown taller again." Kushana commented as she passed Nausicaa.

The trio majestically approached the stone bowl. It was filled halfway with oil, and in the center of the bowl stood a generous heaping of twigs. With one movement all three lifted their torches to light the Festival Torch; it was a symbolism for the harmony amongst the three kingdoms, and a commitment to maintain peace. As soon as the flames hungrily devoured the bowl, the crowds clapped and cheered, dissipating all solemnity into thin air. Within minutes tables were brought out and food was served, obviously signifying the true beginning of the Festival.

* * *

"Nausicaa!"

Nausicaa was taking a stroll through the streets of the Valley, observing the myriads of different booths and activities around her. Her dinner was remarkably entertaining with Kushana and Obaba; the two seemed to have more trouble holding a normal conversation than would a person using sign language with a blind man. She now walked arm in arm with Tersa, stretching her legs and getting some fresh air. Along the way she decided to keep an eye out for Asbel; all evening they hadn't run into each other yet. She was about to turn a corner when she heard a familiar voice: warm, low and smooth, with a carefree lilt. It was deeper than she last remembered. Wheeling around excitedly, she caught sight of Asbel making his way through the crowds towards her.

Her heart leaped. How long had it been since she last saw him? Too long obviously; four years was a long time. She hadn't realized until now just how much she had missed him. Much of him looked the same: scruffy looking hair, a firm jaw line, and deep-set dark brown eyes. However, something was different. He had lost his boyishness and had now grown taller, developed strong wide shoulders and a lean build. Nausicaa caught herself staring and quickly snapped out of it. Using a considerable amount of concentration, she worked hard to hide the slightest blush that only Tersa noticed.

"Asbel!" She smiled broadly. She had considered giving him a quick hug right there, but didn't know if the friendship was as close as it used to be. What if they found themselves to have changed greatly? She checked herself and chose to use her eyes instead to tell him how happy she was to see him.

"It's great to see you!" she beamed.

"Good to see you too! It's been a while." His eyes reflected the same joy in seeing her. Noticing Tersa, he smiled warmly at the short haired girl and looked back at Nausicaa.

"Oh of course! You two haven't met. Asbel, this is Tersa; best friend and confident though she acts like my bodyguard. Tersa this is Asbel; close friend and partner in crime from the days of the Tolmekian invasion." The two politely greeted each other.

"You finished with dinner? I'm taking a short walk around the neighborhood; you're welcome to join." Nausicaa told him.

"Yes I would love to. Could use a bit of exercise to help with the digestion." He chuckled.

The trio continued their walk around the area, enjoying the sights, smells, and sounds around them. Kids and adults alike were cheering, shouting, and laughing at jokes; Nausicaa's heart warmed to see such merriment. Meanwhile in the eating area people were getting a second round of food or trying desserts, and the men were already passing a second round of alcoholic beverages.

"Hey Princess, care to join us?" asked a group of wild looking young men, drinks sloshing around in their mugs.

"No thank you. Glad you're enjoying yourselves!" She smiled politely.

Presently they passed by a more rowdy area of the courtyard, and Nausicaa found herself being called at, waved at, and winked at. Amused, she decided to give them the benefit of doubt and credit it to the alcohol. Even Tersa began sending death glares in every direction, in case anyone decided to encroach on the Princess's personal space.

"Nausicaa, you look _amazing_ tonight in that dress of yours!" yelled a slightly intoxicated young man in a slightly suggestive tone. Asbel raised an eyebrow; instinctively he took on a more protective stance, standing a little taller and closer to the princess.

"Thanks." She blandly replied and hurried onward. She was too surprised by the man's tone of voice to notice Asbel's change in behavior. They continued walking in silence for a couple minutes.

"I will never understand why people like to drink," Nausicaa declared flatly. "I would much rather remain in control of my mental faculties and actions."

Asbel laughed good-naturedly. Tersa's response, however, was much more down to business.

"Just use the self-defense moves I taught you," she reminded the Princess with a smirk. "That should knock some sense into them." Nausicaa chuckled and the two women exchanged knowing glances.

* * *

The next day of the Festival was just as lively; events continued with the same vigor and excitement as the day before. She had breakfast with a couple new friends, lunch with Asbel and Tersa, and dinner with Lord Yupa. Throughout the day Nausicaa desperately tried to find the chance to talk with Asbel alone. She had hoped to find time to catch up with each other on - well, everything. It was easier said than done, in light of the hundreds of people everywhere and her role as the representative hostess. At the end of the day she felt slightly disappointed. The non-stop commotion was beginning to overwhelm her, and all she wanted to do at the moment was curl up in a corner and enjoy a moment of silence to herself. She retreated to the top of a windmill overlooking the valley; up there she had more personal space than for the last 48 hours. She took a deep breath. Even the air felt cleaner.

"Nausicaa, is that you?" someone shouted from below. Her mood brightened when she peered over the edge and saw Asbel standing on ground level looking up.

"Asbel! Care to join me?" she called.

He happily answered in the affirmative and within a few minutes emerged from the hatchet on the rooftop. Once he seated himself comfortably next to Nausicaa he observed his surroundings. It was well into the evening; the sky had darkened. The valley was pitch black save for a couple torches here and there and the occasional lighted cottage. The day was drawing to a close as people headed back to their homes.

"Lovely view; is this your secret hideout?" He inquired.

"Yes. One of the very few places that I can get some peace and quiet." Nausicaa replied, then giggled. "I've even flown my glider off of here before, just for fun! Nearly crashed into that tree." She pointed toward a tall gnarled mass of foliage.

"You still fly that old thing?" He asked; the thought of her crashing into the tree played through his mind.

"Old thing? You insult my glider," she retorted playfully. "I rescued you in time only because my plane was small and agile enough to slip through the foliage of the Sea. You would have been dead by now if I found you a minute late." Asbel laughed at her sharp remarks.

"Did you summon me up here just to remind me of that incident?" He drawled. "Besides, I returned the favor when we fell through the quicksand. How else could you have sustained a 40-foot free fall, while unconscious, and still woke up with hardly a scratch?"

The memory replayed vividly in his mind; his hand contacted the fabric of her dress, giving him the incentive to lurch forward with all his might. Fingers gripped her sleeve, his arm captured her waist. Propriety was the last thing on his mind as he tightly clasped her limp frame to himself, trying his best to shield her and absorb as much as the impact as possible with his own body. The heavens were merciful enough to place a generous heap of sand about twenty-five feet below them, and he used his elbows and feet to slow their slippery descent to the bottom of the cavern. He would probably never tell her how it really happened... he worried she might slap him if she found out.

"I did wonder that... I never got to say thank you." She sighed. Silence reigned for a few minutes as the pair enjoyed the tranquility of the night, as the wind gently tugged at their clothes. Nausicaa spoke again.

"Anyways, how've you been? I've been trying to ask you that question for the last two days now."

"Oh, doing well. Pejite has been fully rebuilt for a while now; we're actually growing in terms of population and economy. What about you? Did you ever come up with a cure for the toxic spores?"

"The Valley is doing well. I did find the right formula for a cure; now I'm experimenting to find the right dosages." She was surprised he remembered that detail.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, being the meticulous person you are. Your father would be proud." Though he couldn't see it, she blushed at his compliment.

They continued to talk about anything and everything: life at home, special adventures, strange encounters with insects, and the Sea of Corruption. The ancient spark of friendship between them had never really distinguished; now it had been restoked into a strong flame. True, they had both changed slightly and grown in maturity, but they understood each other on many levels and enjoyed each other's sense of humor. Two hours slipped away before their eyes, and gradually the exhaustion from the day began to overtake them. Together they descended the windmill, leaving their private rooftop world, and once again found themselves standing on the grassy path.

"Thanks for chatting. It's been a long time since we did this." Nausicaa earnestly told Asbel.

"Agreed. Perhaps we should chat more often than every four years." Asbel responded.

"That would be nice. Otherwise I'll chase you down in Pejite if you dare ignore me." She replied with an impish smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They separated ways. Upon returning to their own homes, they noticed a deep feeling of contentment settling over them. It had turned out to be a good day after all. Sleep easily claimed them as both slept soundly through the night.


	3. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I have to say that I had an incredible amount of fun writing this chapter; I was practically squealing with delight the whole way through. For you fluff addicts, this is just a taste of what's coming. Enjoy! :)

Nausicaa stood there transfixed in fascination. What on earth were they doing? Ten minutes ago a small group of people, both young and old, broke off from the rest of the Festival crowds. They began to perform a strange dance, full of twists and gestures, while others clapped to steady the beat. The group automatically gained participants; musicians soon joined in, belting out joyful tunes from their instruments. The moment she walked by she had been frozen in wonder, watching the strange sight before her eyes. Asbel found her absolutely mesmerized amongst a crowd of onlookers.

"Oh, I know this one." He remarked, coming to stand beside her.

"You do?" Nausicaa asked in surprise.

"Yes of course; it's a popular one, called the Harvester's dance. Surely you know it?" She shook her head, tilting it slightly; the tiniest pucker appeared on her lips. Asbel was dumbfounded.

"Do you want me to teach you?" He offered; Nausicaa glanced over and realized he was being serious.

"I might cause you trouble; people might start - um, guessing things." She answered slowly, eyes skimming over the crowds.

"Let them guess. I don't mind as long as you don't mind." He extended a hand out as an invitation, and she somewhat shyly grasped on while he led her to join the others dancing.

A wave of self consciousness rushed over her; she couldn't remember the last time she had danced in a social setting.

"I'm not so sure about this..." she half-whined; Asbel couldn't help grinning at the girl facing him. Her shoulders seemed to shrink a few inches, like she was trying to hide herself from the crowds behind him... was she being shy? He mentally noted that it was a rather adorable sight.

"We haven't even started and you're already backing out on me?" He teased light-heartedly. "Where's the undaunted Princess-warrior I know?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" she mumbled, as a cover for her own indecisiveness. The man snorted at the unconvincing excuse.

"Nonsense. I used to do this with Lastelle all the time. By the way, does Tersa always stick to you like that?" Asbel inquired, perhaps to distract her from her nervousness. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the tall girl standing uncomfortably rigid, a single island in a sea of merriment.

"Yes. Makes a wonderful friend; always there when you need her. She can also wield a gun better than any girl in the entire Valley."

He began to instruct her on the specific movements; she followed a little timidly at first and found herself doing a variety of twists and gestures, some of which undoubtedly resembled motions of harvesters. Soon Nausicaa became so preoccupied with the unique and lively dance that she forgot all feelings of anxiety. She had no reason to be nervous in the first place, for she quickly mastered the steps, gained confidence, and began to move with incredible ease and grace. She was thoroughly enjoying herself when suddenly Asbel took her hand and slowly pulled her closer; an arm slipped around her waist.

"What-" She looked at Asbel, the question showing in her eyes.

"It's the last part of the dance - supposed to represent the farmer and his wife." He stated, with a bemused glint in his eyes. She glanced around and noticed others pairing up as well. The music had also changed the mood into something rather intimate, casting a strange spell over them.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

" _Well this is awkward"_ a voice drawled in her head. She decided to keep that comment to herself.

From the moment he took her hand, there was a palpable change in the energy around them. Their eyes locked on each other as they danced in enchanted silence. Carefully, as if afraid of disturbing the atmosphere, he guided her other hand to rest upon his shoulder, which surprised Nausicaa. She had always known Asbel as the impulsive and fiercely protective type, but this was a gentler side of him she'd never seen before. Her skin tingled where he touched, and his body stood so close to hers that she could feel the warmth emanating from him. His height was just slightly taller than her, making him the perfect dance partner. His hair was hopeless - the girl chuckled inwardly; she couldn't remember a single day that it was not in a complete mess. But oh, his eyes! His eyes were the kind that would draw you in the moment you looked at him. Intense, deep-set eyes, enticingly dark hazel in color, reminded her of amber from ancient trees past. They emitted a warm fiery glow that was softened by the serene smile on his face. She suddenly became aware that she was openly staring and sheepishly looked away.

" _Just dance, will you?_ _"_ Her mind snapped at her, inwardly cursing her feminine tendencies, as well as the music for sounding so persuasively romantic it tortured her poor heart.

She had predicted this might happen, but didn't expect it to crash down upon her so soon, so quickly. Was it even humanly possible to fall for someone so fast? Then she realized that it wasn't fast; she had known him for quite a while now. When she met him four years ago she was too worried about the issues at hand; getting to know her companion was not a priority. Things had changed now, and she found herself undeniably attracted towards him, in more ways than one. While she wasn't one to stomp out her emotions, she was certainly going to have to deal with them _._

" _I am in so much trouble."_ she thought to herself.

Asbel had also been enjoying the dance considerably; she was a wonderful dancer and absolutely stunning. The girl was beautiful back then, but now she had flourished into an exquisite young woman, boasting a figure that embodied both her femininity and strength, softened by lustrous auburn hair. He had noticed the blush creeping over her cheeks during the last segment, which he found rather endearing...perhaps even felt a little pleased that he could affect her so. From the moment she snatched him out of the jaws of the Toxic Jungle, she held a special place in his heart. He had never admitted it to her, but having Nausicaa to look after had greatly lessened his pain of losing Lastelle. She was very similar to his twin sister in many ways: delicate, youthful, and quirky - sometimes it hurt just to be reminded. But she was also different from his departed sister; she radiated warmth while somehow having an aura of stature and wisdom that was unique to her.

Presently the dance ended; partners bowed to each other and the crowd gradually dispersed. The two slowly drew away from each other.

"You're a fast learner," he complimented. "and a pretty good dancer, if I might add."

"Not so bad yourself; thanks for teaching." She breathed gratefully.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Asbel replied with exaggerated floweriness and a grin, bowing as he did so. Nausicaa giggled at his comical formality, if there ever was such a thing.

* * *

Asbel walked her back home, chatting all the way. The sun was setting behind them; a peaceful orange glow settled on the trees and path before them. The perpetual breeze flowed through the land, sending the slightest rustle through the shrubs and plants along the road. It then dawned upon them that today was the last day of the Festival.

"So you will be heading back to Pejite tomorrow morning?" Nausicaa asked. They had now reached the front of Nausicaa's tower.

"Yes, along with hoards of other citizens. I'm not looking forward to the air traffic." Asbel answered flatly, frowning even at the thought of it.

"Safe travels. And keep in touch after that."

"Of course; I know you'll miss me terribly." He boasted cheekily; Nausicaa laughed. Then, seemingly upon impulse, Nausicaa threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. To her relief, he hugged her back. The embrace was kept short and sweet and she drew away quickly.

"You're probably right; I am going to miss you. If things aren't too busy tomorrow I'll try to see you off. Goodnight, dear friend." She smiled.

"Goodnight." He replied, watching her skip up the steps and wave one last time to him before disappearing through the front door. He turned around and headed to his own home.

* * *

Nausicaa found Tersa waiting for her in Nausicaa's bedroom, curled up on a chair reading a book about developing long range accuracy on rifles. The girl was the daughter of a well-known, respected blacksmith who had also been a very close friend of Nausicaa's late father. The duo had grown up together and were practically inseparable; Nausicaa loved her for her "no-nonsense" personality and unfailing loyalty, while Tersa had always been intrigued by Nausicaa's strong connection with nature.

"Hey." Nausicaa greeted Tersa upon entering the room.

"Hi." Tersa replied, her nose still buried in her book. Nausicaa walked toward the window and sighed; she recognized Asbel's figure making his way over a hill. Presently Tersa rose from her seat and joined Nausicaa. The sun was no longer visible over the horizon, but the sky was bursting with a glorious feast of red, orange, and purple hues.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nausicaa breathed. Tersa hummed in agreement.

"So... how was your date?" The friend carefully prodded, a knowing smile across her face.

"What? I would hardly call that a date. He's..." Nausicaa searched for the right word. "...interesting."

"Just 'interesting'?" The girl teased at the understatement. The Princess sent a nervous glance her way.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Only to me; I know you well enough. If you like him you should tell him." Although Tersa carried herself with a most unfeminine sturdiness, she was surprisingly sensitive in matters of the heart.

"No, I don't want to scare him." She sighed. "And he's leaving tomorrow anyway. Tersa laughed.

"He's not some nervous ohm; you can't scare him. If you never talk to him he'll never know. You can go fish him out of Pejite too, if you have to, before he gets married to some Pejite girl he doesn't like." she joked.

"But how do you know he likes me?" Nausicaa asked worriedly, still looking out over the Valley.

"I don't know for sure. But I think there's a fair chance he does, based on the way the two of you were dancing earlier." She hinted, then threw a sidelong glance to observe Nausicaa.

"Maybe," the Princess replied quietly. But deep in her heart, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do," the kindly, white-haired stout man told him. Asbel and the aged physician stood in the hallway outside the Queen's bedroom in the Pejite palace.

"So we don't even know how to treat her?"

"Unfortunately not. Your mother has a condition that I've never seen before in my 40 years as a doctor across these lands." Asbel looked worriedly in the direction of the bedroom. Her mother had been feeling sick for a while now and even had to miss the Festival. Originally she dismissed it as a cold, but when stranger symptoms such as wheezing and vomiting occurred, even Asbel became concerned. A month had passed now since the Festival; this was the fourth doctor they had consulted, and none of them had any idea what symptoms pointed to.

"Just keep her hydrated and let her rest. It looks like she's too weak to walk as well; better keep her in bed rest." The doctor finished.

"Alright; thank you doctor." Asbel responded earnestly, but the grim expression never left his face.

"An honor, dear Prince. I apologize that I can be of no more help to you." The doctor gave a shallow bow and left.

Asbel entered his mother's room; it was furnished with elegant tapestries, a detailed hand-woven carpet, an overstuffed velvet chair, and a stylish carved table. On the far end of the room was a window, overlooking the rest of Pejite.

"So the doctor doesn't know what it is, huh?" his mother wheezed, resting on the bed, a thick quilt drawn up to her middle.

"Nope." He replied, with lips pursed into a thin line. He knew she would be able to hear the doctor's diagnosis from inside the room. There was no point in trying to keep the information from her anyway. No one knew what it was yet, so there was nothing to fear – yet. Asbel rearranged things around the room and opened the blinds. A bit of sunshine wouldn't hurt. Would it? He hated not knowing what to do or how to help his ailing mother. He clenched his fists in frustration. Why was there no information about this disease? He had to search for a cure; he was not going to sit there watch his mother waste away to an unknown sickness. Consultations with doctors had been entirely unproductive. When it came to mysteries of the natural world, there was one more person whose ability he fully trusted in, that he had not consulted yet.

"Mother, I'll be gone for about two days." A trip to the Valley took a little under half a day.

"Where to?" His mother croaked.

"Somewhere I hope to find more information about this weird sickness of yours; I've had enough of unhelpful doctors." He answered irritably.

"You're probably going to the Valley, aren't you? Good choice. That Nausicaa girl and Mustache Yupa probably know more about the world than all the doctors in Pejite combined." The woman chuckled. At least her sense of humor was unaffected.

"Go, dear son. I'm tired of sitting in this bed all day." She said, and then launched into a fit of wheezes and coughs.

Asbel wasted no time; in a flurry he jumped on the first glider he saw and rushed toward the Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Liked it? Thanks so much for reading.


	4. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nausicaa gets a surprise visit and is presented with a challenge.

Something was coming. Nausicaa's sensitive ears heard the faint sound of a flying craft of some sort; even the wind exhibited a sense of expectancy, tugging nervously at her hair. It was late in the afternoon; she squinted against the waning sunlight and noticed a small glider entering the Valley. After hastily climbing down from the top of a windmill, the girl reached the stretch of land just as the glider touched the ground and heavily dragged to a halt. A young man emerged from the glider, still wearing his hat and mask but Nausicaa instantly recognized him, overjoyed by his surprise visit. However, her joy quickly subsided when she looked into his eyes; she could already tell something was wrong. His hair was messy beyond redemption, and his whole frame exhibited weariness and worry. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Anxiety immediately flooded her soul as she ran towards him.

"Asbel!" she cried when she reached him. She unconsciously snatched his hands and noticed they were shaking. Gazing concernedly into his eyes, she detected unrest bubbling vigorously in those hazel depths.

"Quickly; inside." She instructed urgently. As if afraid he would drop unconscious any minute, she looped an arm through his and walked with him into her home. After crossing through the front door, she ordered him to sit down while she headed towards the kitchen. No sooner had he sat down than he opened his mouth.

"Nausicaa-" he was abruptly cut off by the princess, who was now pulling a cup out of a drawer.

"No talking until you drink something. You look like you ran your way here through the desert from Pejite." She returned with a steaming cup of light brown liquid.

"It's just a mix of herbal teas to calm your nerves. Careful, it's hot." She spoke gently, carefully handing the cup to Asbel. Feeling too mentally fatigued to object, he received the cup and took several gulps in silence.

Nausicaa slowly lowered herself into the chair across from him, waiting until he finished.

"Now, tell me what's happening." She said, after he had a couple moments to calm himself; her quiet brown eyes gazed firmly into his. By this time the two were joined by Lord Yupa, Obaba, and Tersa.

"My mother is sick, with an unknown illness." He began.

"Sick?" Nausicaa gave a surprised frown. The full-figured woman she remembered as Asbel's mother was far from frail.

"The doctors don't know what it is – they've never seen it before."

"What are the symptoms?" she asked, still listening intently.

"It started out as a simple fever, about a month ago. We thought she would recover after a few days, but two weeks passed and she did not improve; in fact she grew weaker. Not long after that she started vomiting, and lost her appetite. Her pulse is abnormally rapid; her face is pale and unnaturally yellow.

"Is there any wheezing?" Nausicaa interrupted, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Yes." His eyes were intensely fixated on her; the level of anxiety surging through him nearly tripled. Horror visibly washed over her countenance, as if her worst fears had been realized.

"It's reached Pejite." she breathed, and looked at Lord Yupa worriedly.

"What is it?" Asbel gasped.

"An old disease that's visited the Valley before, some 10 years ago." Lord Yupa pronounced gravely. "Cases were rare, then disappeared completely when we started using the pure water filtered by the underground sand of the Sea of Decay. We've never seen it since – until this last week."

"Someone else in the Valley has gotten sick?"

"A young child and an elderly man." Lord Yupa replied.

"Do you have a cure?" continued Asbel.

"No. It came and slipped away so quickly that we did not have enough time to find a cause or a cure." Nausicaa answered.

"Is it contagious?" Asbel pressed.

"We don't know." Nausicaa breathed wearily.

Asbel's heart sank. He was a tiny bit relieved that the sickness was not entirely unknown on the face of the earth. But what if it was contagious? What if it would rampage through all of Pejite?

"What happened to the victims?" He blurted, and saw Nausicaa flinch at the question. Fiery hazel eyes stared expectantly at hesitant dark brown eyes. Silence passed between them, as if to give him time to prepare for her answer.

"They don't usually survive," she replied very quietly.

His mind froze momentarily, as the gravity of those words sank into his brain. Despite feeling very disheartened, he snapped himself out of it and resumed thinking in a level-headed, objective manner. He wasn't one to wallow or despair; if there was a problem in front of him, he was going to face it.

"How much time do I have?" he demanded.

"About one month."

"We have to find a cure. Not just for my mother; for the sake of the Valley and the people in Pejite. It could be contagious; I will not allow us to be helplessly plunged into an epidemic." A steely resolve began to build within him.

"I'll look through the medicinal plants in my lab for possibilities." Nausicaa stated.

"We will need a cure sooner if we want to save those that are sick right now." Lord Yupa answered grimly.

"You should pay a visit to Healer Kerlin." Croaked Obaba.

"Who is that?" Asbel frowned.

"A very renowned doctor who is familiar with every sickness and cure known to mankind. Some forty years ago he disappeared and people thought he had died; however he was recently discovered to be living in a small secluded hut, out in the middle of nowhere."

"Where can we find him?" Nausicaa asked.

"Belden Swamp, on the other end of the Sea of Corruption. In light of your situation, it looks like he may be the only person able to help you." Obaba uttered slowly and calmly.

"Then we'll set out to find him. Lord Yupa, will you come with us?" Nausicaa turned to the bearded old man.

"Most certainly, Princess."

"Thank you. Let's gather a small team to go with us. I'll see if Jarel is willing to come along - we may need his piloting skills. And Tersa?"

"Don't even think about going without me, Nausicaa. Lord Yupa may be the best swordsman on the face of the earth, but you'll need someone who can shoot a gun in her sleep." The girl practically barked; Nausicaa smiled. Tersa's devotion was second to none in the Valley.

"I must return to Pejite to inform the Palace of my plans, then come back to the Valley. Thank you all for your willingness to help." Asbel stated; once the plans were solidified, everyone rose and left to make their own preparations.

The Pejite was about to head out the door again when Nausicaa reached out for his arm.

"Asbel, rest first." She suggested. "The flight to Pejite takes half a day. The sun has already set, and you look exhausted. If you fly now it will be the middle of the night and you can't do anything in the Palace anyway." He didn't like it but she had a point.

"Just stay here overnight; leave tomorrow as early as you like. We'll set out as soon as you return from Pejite and you can rest on the plane." Her calming voice reasoned with him persuasively. Asbel didn't actually feel tired until she mentioned it, but now exhaustion swept over him, sapping the strength from his bones. He decided to follow her advice.

* * *

The two of them were spreading out a couple of blankets for Asbel's makeshift bed when she noticed a tiny streak of a blood stain on his sleeve.

"What happened to your arm?" she inquired, worry spreading across her features.

"What? Oh I don't know. Probably nothing big." He threw a disinterested glance at it.

"Let me see it." She demanded firmly.

He frowned at her, then reluctantly pulled up his sleeve, revealing several inches of ugly gash down his forearm. She gasped; it was swelling, and blood caked along the wound.

"Asbel," she reprimanded in a very disappointed tone.

"It doesn't hurt," He responded coolly. "Can't even remember exactly how I got it. Probably happened while I was jumping onto the glider."

"It looks terrible! Sit down please." She ordered.

"I'm fine really; it'll heal." He retorted, covering it up again.

"No; you're not going anywhere until I at least get a bandage on it." She barked, already marching toward the medicine cabinet on the other side of the room.

A very sullen expression settled on his face as she brought a wooden box over and carefully pulled his arm towards her. She opened a strange looking bottle and poured out some viscous yellow liquid, then gently dabbed the liquid onto the cut. It stung painfully and he instinctively snatched his arm away.

"Ow! Are you sure you're helping?" He snapped.

"It's chiko oil – fights the infection so you can heal faster. Now hold still or we'll both be stuck in here for the next hour." She rebuked.

"I could have done it myself." He grumbled, but remained still.

A couple minutes later she finished wrapping the dressing over the wound. She was skilled at healing wounds; the bandage firmly protected the cut but did not cut off circulation. She had an aptitude for taking care of others - both humans and insects. Taking a step backwards, she admired her handiwork: an unamused Asbel blankly staring at his arm. A very motherly love rushed through her blood; she brought her hand to rest gently on the bandage. Asbel first looked at his arm curiously, then glanced up at her. He could almost swear he saw something flicker in those dark brown depths; he recalled seeing a similar gaze back at the Festival during the dance. He stared back searchingly at her, wondering if he really saw a tint of – could it be?

"Please be more careful." She whispered. A ghost of a smile touched her lips; Asbel simply nodded, grateful for her motherly concern.

The cut began healing at an astonishing pace; within hours the swelling had stopped and a healthy-looking scab appeared. Asbel was completely surprised by how fast it was improving. Perhaps chiko nuts weren't so bad after all.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to find a cure for you; just wait." He declared resolutely. Asbel stood over his mother, checking her pulse; it was still ridiculously rapid.

"Ehh, don't worry about me; it is you that needs to be careful. Your mother's stronger than you think; I don't think it's time for me to go just yet. Besides, I want to see my grandchildren before I die." she chuckled.

"Grandchildren can come later. Right now you need to get better from this sickness." Asbel chided. He rattled out a list of instructions lengthy enough to give the servants a headache, then headed toward the Valley. After he left the room, Asbel's mother let out a deep sigh.

"Well, later is better than never." She told herself, then flipped open a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Adjusting to New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asbel meets Nausicaa's childhood friend and has a heart-to-heart conversation with Nausicaa.

By the time Asbel returned to the Valley, he found a small airship waiting for him; people were hurriedly carrying the last of the supplies onto the ship. He immediately recognized Nausicaa, looking fresh as the morning sunshine, ducking into and out of the craft, making sure things were going as planned. As he approached, Nausicaa noticed him and smiled.

"Perfect timing." She chirped; it was early in the afternoon. He followed her into the airship, where he was greeted by Lord Yupa, Tersa, Mito, and a couple other people he didn't recognize. Altogether it was a group of about ten people; small enough to avoid turning it into a giant expedition but large enough to have different people handling different tasks in times of need or emergency. As soon as supplies and fuel were loaded, the party set out upon their journey. A few hours into flying and adjusting to the new living spaces, all sat down in the center cabin to discuss and be informed on the specifics of the expedition.

"It'll take us a little over a week to reach Belden Swamp; after that we may need more time to find the hut." Lord Yupa explained.

"Agreed; I've been in that area before and never noticed any trace of human habitation." Answered a sprightly young man. His eyes were of the most startling bright blue, and he had an exceptionally boyish smile. If it wasn't for his height, mature build, and his evident experience with flying through these remote lands, Asbel might have placed him among the twelve year old youngsters found running through the streets of Pejite.

"Just concentrate on piloting the airship through the trees, Jarel - the swamp is situated in some of the densest parts of the forest." The boy nodded; Lord Yupa continued. "Nausicaa probably has the best eyesight of us all anyway."

"I'll stay in the watchtower when we get nearer to the swamp." The Princess responded.

After fifteen more minutes of figuring out minute details, the crew dispersed to execute their designated tasks. Asbel himself was about to leave the room when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the young pilot walking towards him. The boy approached and with a genuine smile held out his hand.

"So you're Asbel, right? I'm Jarel. Glad to finally meet you; Nausicaa's told me all about you." Asbel wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Are you familiar with piloting an airship?" Asbel answered in the affirmative.

"Great; I might need your help if we hit any storms."

"Sure; I'd love to help." Asbel cordially replied. Presently Nausicaa waltzed into the conversation.

"Ah, you two finally met each other. Jarel went on an expedition to study the insects of the Toxic Jungle during the Festival, else you probably would have run into each other by now. He's one of the best pilots in the Valley." She bragged to Asbel, tilting her head in Jarel's direction as a nod of acknowledgement. The walnut-haired boy gave her a quizzical look; a quirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh I get a compliment from you today? That's unusual." The boy teased, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Unfazed, the girl completely ignored him.

"He's also terribly reckless." She quipped mischievously to balance out the praise she just gave him, still staring straight at Asbel.

"That's more normal." He remarked dryly. "Also, I am not _that_ reckless." He retorted.

"Remember the time you got stranded in the middle of the Toxic Jungle after you ran out of fuel? I had to start a search party for you; who in their right mind does not check their fuel gage before leaving on a trip?"

"I did check! I would have had enough if it wasn't for the blasted wind going against me." He insisted; Nausicaa scoffed.

"Hah! Wind indeed... " She drawled, clearly not buying his rationalizations.

The entire time Asbel had just stood there mutely watching the two of them banter. He would have laughed with them if he wasn't so disturbed by the level of closeness he noticed between them. Nausicaa observed the curious expression on his face and felt the need to explain.

"We've just known each other since we were kids, so you'll be seeing a lot of bickering around here. Other than being a complete idiot sometimes, he's a lot of fun. I think you'll get along really well." She chimed. Asbel smiled back; he took the opportunity to throw out a witty comment of his own.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one having trouble winning arguments against you." He smirked; Jarel laughed.

Over the next few days Asbel found himself carefully watching the interactions between the two of them. They seemed more like brother and sister than a couple. He knew he really shouldn't mind Nausicaa's friend, but sometimes he felt irked by the clever, sharp-tongued conversations which emphasized the level of familiarity she felt with another boy of his age. He was surprised to discover a bit of possessiveness lurking deep within him, although he usually managed to curb the emotion. He wondered if Tersa had noticed, however; that girl was constantly watching him and wearing the strangest smirk on her face.

* * *

Asbel sighed to himself; he stood alone in a small room on the side of the ship, staring out a large window. Watching the trees of the Sea of Decay sneak sluggishly beneath him, he wondered what answers lay ahead... if an answer existed at all. At the very least felt relieved to be putting all of his restless energy into this expedition. He had to try his best to solve it; he owed it to his mother and two entire nations. The Valley and Pejite had both endured too much, survived through too many things to be obliterated from mankind on account of one little disease.

Thinking about the present challenge would always eventually sour his mood, so he was glad to have Nausicaa and Jarel around. He envied them; those two had endless ways to keep their spirits up. They never childishly avoided reality, but managed to remain infinitely optimistic in the face of all the unknowns. He made a mental note to observe them one day and try to acquire that skill. Presently he heard someone walk into the room, interrupting his round of dark thoughts.

"You doing alright?" Nausicaa asked; her sweet voice, laced with a bit of concern, filled his ears.

"Yeah; just worried." He breathed.

"Mmm, I can tell. It's like there's a raincloud above you." She smiled; even that was an understatement.

" _More like a monsoon cloud."_ She chuckled inwardly; but she quickly turned serious as well.

"Care to tell me what bothers you?" The girl prodded as lightly as possible, giving him time and space to open up. The man seemed lost in thought for a moment longer before slowly verbalizing his concerns.

"Just... what if no one knows the cure?" He postulated calmly, but his countenance was visibly weighed down and troubled. "What if we manage to find this Healer Kerlin, only to hear that there is no treatment?" The girl pondered carefully before answering; she heard the uneasiness in his voice and deeply desired to be the calming force to placate the restless emotions within him.

"We don't know that yet," She soothed gently. "I don't think Obaba would send us on a fool's errand either."

"True..." Asbel conceded pensively. Several seconds of silence passed by, but neither of them found the conversation stifling. Eventually the man spoke up again.

"I'm also thinking about my mother," He admitted very quietly. "If we really only have a month; every day it just... I can hear every second tick by." He sighed; his shoulders hunched down slightly and he looked down at the ground.

Nausicaa's heart ached out of empathy for him. She remembered the anxiety she felt when watching her father wither away before her eyes... and when the doctors gave her a time frame, it weighed heavily on her soul like an impending death sentence, rather than help her mentally prepare as originally intentioned. She gave the conversation time enough to acknowledge the gravity of the matter, before answering quietly. She so desperately wanted to ease his suffering.

"Your mother is strong; both mentally and physically." The woman consoled in an encouraging tone. "You and I both know that she'll hold on for as long as she can." A ghost of a smile traced across his lips; since when was she this adept at comforting people?

"Thanks. It's nice to be able to talk this out with you." He glanced over at her gratefully and observed a sympathetic smile on her features.

"Good; don't feel like you have to keep all your worries to yourself. I'm always here to listen." She reassured him; he nodded in appreciation. The two of them resumed staring out at the gloomy sky as it passed between them.

Presently she remembered there was one more thing she meant to re-emphasize. In order to convey her earnestness and capture his full attention, the woman reached out to him and placed a hand on his arm. Hazel eyes turned to regard her curiously.

"Asbel, remember that you're not facing this alone," she affirmed. "There are ten of us with you; and we are going to find a cure. I will personally see to that." She spoke softly but Asbel could hear a rock-solid determination underneath it. Her dark brown eyes twinkled with such certainty that he noticed himself trusting her instinctively, the corner of his lips curling upwards as he did so. Even his worries seemed to ease up slightly, as if someone else had come up alongside him to shoulder the burden.

"Thank you." He breathed.

The man was only beginning to realize the power she held over him, as though she was slowly charming her way into his heart. Her presence was a unique force of its own: comforting like a warm hug on a cold winter night, but refreshing like the cool breeze on a hot summer day. Her smile could brighten the room more than the sun, and her voice, sweet and uplifting, seemed to chase the clouds away.

He also realized how much he trusted her and how much information she had drawn out of him. Normally, deep conversations were more torturous than pulling teeth - either because he never felt quite articulate enough, or felt he could never trust people with his true thoughts. More amazing to him was the fact that he didn't feel an ounce of judgement coming from her, even when he confided in her as a nervous wreck of a boy. She had made it enticingly easy for him to talk, and for him to be himself.

He sighed aloud. He found himself missing her and her positive energy when she wasn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well; thank you for reading!


	6. A Visit to the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get muddy (in more ways than one).

Nervous tension began to build in the air as they neared Belden Swamp. Asbel had just finished helping the crew with some daily tasks when he noticed out the window a vast stretch of mud, dotted with dense clusters of sinister-looking trees and small patches of dry ground. It was a depressing sight; he practically lost his appetite after a single glance. He stood in silence in front of the window, confronted with a never-ending stretch of dull gray.

"There it is." Nausicaa breathed solemnly. He had no idea when she walked in, but didn't mind her presence. Eventually an ominous feeling settled over both of them as they approached their destination. The two headed towards the pilot's room, where other crew members were congregating. Tersa was the first to raise a question.

"Are we landing now and then sending out a search party?"

"No; we can't possibly find it on foot," Jarel answered. "Let's fly around first to see if we can spot it. Then we'll land at the edge closest to it, and trek inwards."

The next two hours were spent scanning the swamp for signs of human life. It was a strenuous task due to the dense clusters of foliage obscuring their view. The entire crew stopped their work to contribute to the search. In the third hour of searching the landscape, their efforts were rewarded; Nausicaa spotted a tiny brown hut, situated by a thicket of trees.

"I'm pretty sure that's Kerlin's home." Nausicaa spoke firmly, eyes fixed intently on the minuscule landmark.

"It has to be; that's clearly a man-made hut," Jarel grumbled exhaustedly. "Why would anyone purposely pick this isolated location as a place to live?"

They landed on a patch of high ground, as close to the hut as possible. To their dismay Kerlin lived quite a ways into the swamp; they would have to do a good deal of walking in the mud. A couple crew members stayed behind to keep an eye on the airship while Nausicaa, Asbel, Lord Yupa, and Tersa set out to find the healer. Jarel was determined to come, against everyone's advice.

"No Jarel," Nausicaa ordered firmly. "Flying through those trees is not an easy task and I can tell you're exhausted. Go and get some sleep; you've already helped enough for today." The man would not be convinced, however.

"I'm fine," he retorted. "I may be a little tired but I'm not missing out on this!" The man was inexhaustible when fueled by his thirst for adventure, already walking over to grab his backpack.

"Besides, think of all the years of wilderness experience I've gathered from all the trips out to the Sea." He reasoned. "You and I both know I will be useful when we run into harsh conditions." He was so resolved that Nausicaa could not dissuade him.

"Aagh, fine, but be careful. I already have enough things to worry about and I don't need to add you to the list." She muttered, not noticing the very smug expression on his face.

* * *

The subgroup disembarked from the airship in the afternoon, when the sun had already passed its highest point in the sky and was beginning to descend to the horizon. Thirty minutes into their journey they realized that they would not be able to reach Kerlin by nightfall; at best they would arrive midday tomorrow. The trek was challenging in that the landscape conditions were exceptionally varied. Sometimes the ground was dry and cracked, other times covered in several inches of tepid, murky water, and in the most unpleasant cases, a layer of viscous mud. The team chugged along with the best attitude they could possibly muster; they were all here of their own free will, on a noble mission to save lives.

Nausicaa was thankful that Jarel had insisted on coming along; he and Lord Yupa both had a knack for reading difficult terrain. They took turns leading the group in zig-zag trajectories along the flat stretch, traveling as efficiently as possible while avoiding the deepest ponds and muddiest marshes. The team kept a staggered formation, with either Lord Yupa or Jarel at the front, and the rest of them following closely behind.

Consciously or not, Asbel and Nausicaa gravitated to each other, and within an hour's time walked side by side. She started casually conversing with him, never tiring him out with useless chatter, but speaking frequently enough to keep his thoughts from wandering too far in dead silence. Asbel concluded that she was truly gifted with social charm, for she conducted small talk effortlessly.

In fact, Nausicaa loved the synergy between them, for he followed the pace of the conversation perfectly. She found herself increasingly enchanted by his personality; mild-mannered and more dignified than the boy from four years ago, but very much the same kind-hearted individual with a passion for life. His actions indicated a fierceness within him, supported by unwavering loyalty and a steely determination to never back down once he committed to something. Her thoughts drifted to memories of him fighting valiantly on her behalf against his own countrymen, persisting until he personally ensured her glider was off the Pejite ship and headed towards the Valley. Adversity was like a refining fire that revealed a man's true qualities; last time she had discovered a heart of gold.

He also exuded a very guardian-like dependability to him, which drew out the innocent girl within her. Years of fighting for her people had made her constantly alert and self-sufficient, but for reasons unknown to her, she felt so secure around him - like she could finally relax. It worried her that her defenses were coming down so quickly, but she knew better than to forcibly suppress emotions of the heart. She was pondering how to handle her feelings when they entered a particularly muddy part of a bog, causing Nausicaa to lose her footing and slip. She was certain she was going to land squarely in the mud when a strong hand gripped her arm and steadied her.

"You alright?" Asbel asked a little gruffly, very much like a protective older brother.

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks." Nausicaa mumbled hurriedly in mild embarrassment. She had been too distracted to pay attention to the surroundings, and decided to quiet her mind for now.

* * *

"Is there something going on between those two?" Jarel gossiped to Tersa under his breath, staying many feet behind Asbel and Nausicaa to make sure they wouldn't hear him.

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Tersa replied, also observing them suspiciously.

Jarel narrowed his eyes at the duo in front of them. The Valley boy couldn't help feeling protective of Nausicaa, being the same age as her and having grown up with her for nearly 15 years. Add Tersa to the mix and one would have assembled the most infamous, close-knit trio in the Valley, boasting many years of friendship and experiences together. What started as weekly playdates when they were children had progressed into regular adventures as adults, and when Nausicaa told Jarel about the mission to find a cure for Gullera, the man did not hesitate to volunteer. Of course, he was not expecting their group to be interrupted by a fourth individual... just what did Asbel think he was doing, repeatedly detaining his beloved Princess from them?

Tersa glanced over at Jarel and noticed his slightly peeved expression.

"Does it bother you that much?" She whispered to him, a little amused.

"What? No... not at all," though he kew he was lying. "Just a little weird. I've never seen her this close with another guy." Tersa raised an eyebrow at his remark.

* * *

When night had fallen, the team sought shelter in some cavern-like rock formations that dotted the landscape. The weariness overtook them as they quickly set up camp, ate modest rations, and settled in. Nausicaa made her rounds with everyone, checking in with Lord Yupa, Tersa, and Jarel individually. Finally, when the time came to sleep, the girl lowered herself onto the ground next to Asbel, who was already sprawled out on the stone floor, hands placed comfortably behind his head, nearly dozing off. Nausicaa took one glance at him and felt her heart warming towards him. She realized, then and there, just how massive a challenge it was going to be to stop the tidal wave of emotions already rising within her... she might as well give up now before tiring herself out trying to curb it.

Asbel turned his head towards the noise. Their eyes met in a strange silence and he registered a peculiar expression. It took his drowsy brain a moment to name it: affection gazed warmly back at him from those dark brown depths, as she lay on her side, facing him. She wasn't even trying to hide it. He blinked; was he really seeing it or just hallucinating it? The emotion lingered in her eyes for no more than two seconds, then Nausicaa smiled gently and closed her eyes to sleep as well.

Somewhat perturbed and now rather awake, Asbel stared vacantly at the uneven, rocky ceiling. Previously, he thought the shy glances back in the Valley were merely manifestations of her personality, but this felt noticeably different. It thrilled him to wonder if that gaze was for him alone, but he dare not assume. Next time she ought to use words so he wouldn't have to guess... he decided not to worry about it for now and welcomed the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Asbel awoke to the sounds of birds chirping; the sky was still dark save for a faint glow on the horizon. Instinctively he turned towards Nausicaa; to his relief the girl was still sleeping soundly beside him. It was a sweet sight to behold and he watched her quietly for a few moments, a soft smile on his countenance. He never really had the chance to observe her elegant facial features: a refined, straight nose that upturned slightly, politely curved eyebrows, innocent cheeks, and delicate, rosy lips. She appeared even more childlike and vulnerable when her fierce, vivacious eyes were closed.

Looking at her face reminded him of her expression last night. Cautiously he reached out a hand towards the pristine face, then stopped short and checked himself. What if it was entirely a dream? She also hadn't said a word to him about liking him. Unsure and almost longingly, he withdrew the delinquent hand. Hallucinatory or not, he saved last night's memory in his heart, and wordlessly rose to start the day.

* * *

In time they found what they were looking for: a modest-looking living establishment, covered in dried leaves and twigs. It appeared rather quaint, boasting of simplicity and organization. Near the hut lay a spring bubbling with vitality, and in front stretched a long garden filled with many exotic plants – all arranged into neat rows. A visitor would almost not want to enter, for fear of disrupting the peace and perfectness of the whole scene.

The group was a couple feet from the front door when they heard an aged, but kindly voice, coming from the garden behind them.

"Ehh, about time you folks arrived. No airship randomly circles around Belden a dozen times unless they're looking for this hut."

"Are you the Healer?" Nausicaa inquired politely to the air. Presently they beheld the person they were addressing: a short, white haired man emerged from the tallest plants of the garden. He wore simple, crisp but comfortable brown clothing, holding a pruner in one hand and twigs in another. His eyes were bright and warm, yet he radiated an aura of age and wisdom.

"I'm a doctor, not a healer. There's nothing magical in what I do." The old man spoke slowly, then shuffled across the garden into the hut.

"Come in." He declared, already lowering himself onto a short, simple stool.

"Now you all came here for a reason. How can I help you?" Asbel immediately jumped in; this was his mission after all.

"My mother's sick and none of the doctors recognize what it is." He began, then continued to give the full list of symptoms. For the next five minutes the doctor listened attentively, nodding occasionally. At the end the sage spoke up.

"And do you recall if the wheezing is worse before or after meals?"

"After meals." Asbel replied slowly after thinking for a moment. At this time the doctor walked towards a tall bookshelf, packed with dusty volumes and ancient tomes. There was not a single inch on the piece of furniture that did not have a book wedged onto it. Nimbly extracting a thick, burgundy hardcover, the man confidently flipped to a certain section of the well-worn volume. His eyes quickly scanned the pages.

"Yes, that sounds about right. It's a rare sickness, called Gullera. It's caused by a particular combination of toxins in the air and food. Most people are unaffected by the poisons, even with long-term exposure, but there's always a small portion of the population that develops... a bit of an overreaction, shall we say. The body attacks itself in system-wide inflammation."

"Is it curable?" was the immediate response from Asbel.

"Usually; the immune system needs to be quieted first with a medicine, then given time to adjust and tolerate those toxins. I must inform you, however, that the medicine is not easy to find."

"What do you mean?" Nausicaa asked.

"Well, you need the leaves of a particular plant, called the Mulsa plant. That plant can only be grown in the Kingdom of Merinth."

"Merinth northeast of this swamp?" Lord Yupa inquired.

"Yes. As of today no one has found a way to grow the plant out of the humid environment found in Merinth's fields."

"Could we maybe dry the leaves and make tea once we return home?" asked Nausicaa.

"People have tried that as well; but the medicine is much less effective if the leaves are not used immediately after harvesting."

"So we'd have to find fresh leaves and boil them immediately into tea, then take the tea back to Pejite?"

"Correct, or bring the ill to Merinth." Everyone in the room knew that transporting the sick and dying on a three-week plane ride was not exactly an option.

"I see." Asbel answered. "Do you mind giving us the full instructions and dosages for the medicine?"

"Of course," Kerlin genially replied, then pulled out a sheet of parchment. Everyone listened attentively while the doctor wrote down names, general information, and the prescription, explaining everything along the way. Where to find the plant, ratios of tea leaves to water, the process of making the tea, the temperature of the water, and more.

"…Have your mother drink the tea right before meals - three times a day. It will be a slow recovery, and some patients end up taking the medicine regularly for the rest of their lives. However, the more lucky ones may recover completely and never show symptoms again." The old man finished at last.

"Thank you so much doctor." Asbel breathed gratefully, standing up with the rest of the team.

"I wish you all the best, young man. And be careful; Merinth is not the friendliest of countries," was the doctor's last warning just as the group left. Nausicaa frowned at his last comment.

"Not the friendliest? What's that supposed to mean?" she whispered.

"I don't know; but at least we have a cure." Asbel sighed, looking ahead at the long (and muddy) trip standing between them and the airship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I pictured Gullera as an autoimmune condition. There are so many types of autoimmune conditions, some are more severe than others, and often chronic in nature. The mechanisms of many autoimmune diseases are not well understood either, making it a very suitable choice for using in the story. Anyway thanks so much for reading!


	7. Danger in the Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nausicaa deals with an 6-legged opponent while Asbel is eventually forced to evaluate how he feels.

"Something's coming. It doesn't feel right." Nausicaa had frozen in her tracks, nervously scanning her surroundings. Pain, confusion, anger, and distress had intrusively entered her mind; the thoughts did not sound human in origin. Sometimes she was thankful to be able to eavesdrop on insect minds, but other times it was bewildering and frustrating to hear their brutish emotions. This one didn't seem to rage like an ohmu, but it certainly was no happy, harmless dragonfly.

"What is it?" Tersa asked anxiously, also becoming exceedingly alert.

"It sounds like an insect; but something's wrong." Was all she could say. Asbel noticed her breathing had accelerated and she looked increasingly uneasy. How on earth did she know all of that, when he couldn't hear a thing? Suddenly Nausicaa snapped her head to the right and stared laser-straight in one direction; her gaze seemed to pierce through the trees of the Swamp.

"Coming from there." She hissed under her breath. All joined her in straining their eyes for the slightest signs of movement.

A leaf stirred. The ground began shaking unevenly, sending sudden rumbles through the trees. Spores dropped in synchronized waves.

"Nausicaa, this one may be dangerous." Lord Yupa warned, as the disturbances came with increasing magnitude and frequency. He knew the Princess would undoubtedly try to save it; and indeed she could charm nearly every multi-legged creature to peaceful obedience. But seeing as they were only five people in total, he worried for the team's safety if the insect were to be obstinately angry.

First, the glint of a red eye pierced through the trees, then an antenna, then an intimidating segmented leg... Finally a beetle-like creature, nearly twice as tall as the average human, armed with an abundance of spikes on its head and body, emerged in front of them. The group watched in mortified silence as it stumbled into trees multiple times, heavily tossing its head left and right. Slowly but surely, it migrated towards the humans in a wayward fashion.

Nausicaa's heart stopped when the beetle swerved enough for her to see the right side of its head. The eye, beautifully clear and iridescent, had been brutally skewered in the center with a spear. Someone must have ruthlessly stabbed the man-made weapon into the exoskeleton, blinding the poor animal and leaving it in pain even as it was desperately trying to dislodge it. Indignation rose within her at the gruesome sight.

"Who would do such a terrible thing!" she whispered, disgusted. The creature was now about twenty feet away from them, wings fluttering and teeth chattering anxiously. Nausicaa waited for the right time to approach it. When she heard it vow for revenge against humans, she stepped forward to address the creature.

"I'm so sorry," she coaxed sympathetically. "Please let us help you." The animal seemed to glare at her, refusing to quiet; it loathed the violent human race. While the others automatically retreated to avoid aggravating the creature any further, Asbel came alongside Nausicaa, clearly concerned for her safety. Why she would try to reason with an angry insect was beyond him, but he was more worried about her safety than her mental sanity at this point.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He hissed to Nausicaa under his breath, one hand already on his sword hilt. "At this rate it's going to attack; what are you going to do then?"

"It won't," she replied in a whisper. "I just need to get it to trust me."

But before she could even pull out her insect whistle out of her pocket, it lunged forward, frightening the duo a few steps back. Eyes converted to an intense red color, teeth chattered loudly and angrily. The man instinctively put an arm out to protect the girl. She seemed rather insistent on confronting the animal, so he quickly decided to wrangle with it first, to assess how wounded this bug was and what fighting skills it possessed. For now distraction was key; he would lead it away so Nausicaa had time to figure out the next steps.

"Alright, you absolutely need to spar, don't you? Fine then!" He shouted defiantly, stepping forward to grab its attention. "Come on, you one-eyed pin cushion! Let's have a chase!"

The animal may have been partially blind, but it was not deaf. Hearing the overt hostility from Asbel, the beetle directed its attention to pursue the man, who was already disappearing into the trees. Nausicaa cursed under her breath and sprinted after him.

"Keep your distance for now!" She hollered behind her at the remaining three observers. The girl was frustrated; if only she had a few more seconds to pull out her hypnotic worm-flute! It didn't matter now; perhaps Asbel could take the bug for a run to let off some steam. But she worried immensely for his safety, and for the creature foolishly running after him with a spear still stuck in its eye...

* * *

Asbel was now tearing through the trees, with a giant beetle following him around. How did he end up being chased by an angry insect? This was going to have to end somehow; either he lose the insect, or turn around and fight the thing. Feeling tired, he knew he couldn't keep running forever. Upon looking ahead he realized he didn't have much of a choice: a long stretch of a rock formation cornered him. Panting heavily, he stopped and turned around to face the creature. The beetle, now noticeably fatigued, had slowed down and was thudding towards Asbel. The man drew his sword and was ready to fight when he heard Nausicaa's voice.

"No! Stop this!" She yelled, out of breath as she reached them. The moment they began fighting she would lose her chance to appease the animal.

"Asbel put your sword down!" She commanded, then leaped in to stand between him and the insect. Dread filled his soul as the beetle began blindly thrashing its horns left and right. Without a second thought Nausicaa pushed Asbel to the side, and began spinning the insect charm as quickly as she could.

"Nausicaa!" He seriously began to doubt the girl's sanity as she faced the wild creature with no more than a whistling tube on a string. The girl ducked and dodged the attacks while continuing to back away, until she was merely inches from the rocky wall. Asbel sprang to his feet ready to help her but she motioned for him to stop.

"Stay where you are!" She ordered as she narrowly dodged another swipe of an insect horn. Asbel didn't know whether feel terrified for her safety or frustrated at her stubbornness.

"Would you just calm down!" She scolded the animal. Knowing it felt vulnerable, she decided to move into full view of the beetle. Still dodging the swinging spikes, the princess repositioned herself away from the wall and in front of its uninjured eye, allowing the giant insect to see her clearly. She gazed quietly into its face, waiting for the bug to compose itself under influence of the charm.

"We're not going to hurt you." She pronounced slowly, watching the thrashing gradually subside. The creature told her that humans had ambushed and attacked him for no reason; he needed to take revenge! Nausicaa sent it a sympathetic, almost motherly look.

"I know you've been hurt, but killing a human won't fix your eye." She gently reasoned. The insect didn't know how to remove the spear; it had been trying for days.

"Please let me help you," she pleaded. Asbel was absolutely dumbfounded when the insect obliged, its metallic eyes reverting from bright red to dull brown. Nausicaa slowly circled around the beetle's head towards the injury, her worm flute still spinning in her other hand and humming the animal into a trance.

"I promise to make this quick," She whispered, inching towards the eye. Slowly she raised her hand to touch the spear, then carefully tightened her grip. After taking a deep breath she forcefully pulled on the handle. The beetle shrieked in pain as the spear slowly twisted out, and Nausicaa tumbled backwards. Asbel helped her up but she didn't seem to notice; she quickly returned to the insect, worried about the wound. A couple spurts of clear yellow fluid oozed out of the defect. Nausicaa reached out but worried about touching such a sensitive part of the insect; she paused and looked at the animal first. When she heard the beetle calmly agree, she smiled and carefully inspected the wound.

"It's not too deep; wait for it to clot." She informed it. "You will probably never regain vision there, but the outside should heal."

The bug leaned towards her, and an antenna curled around her arm. With a smile Nausicaa lifted her arm, allowing the feeler to twine around her hand. She closed her eyes; the insect thanked her profusely for showing kindness.

"You're welcome. Don't seek revenge;" She counseled. "Hate will blind you more than any spear." Slowly the insect withdrew the antenna and hauled itself up. It looked at Nausicaa one last time before wheeling around and trudging away.

* * *

"Nausicaa!" Asbel's voice called out to her concernedly when the animal had finally left.

"Asbel!" Suddenly she remembered the poor Pejite had run nearly a mile to get here. A visibly exhausted, worried man dashed towards her; hands reached out and took hold of her arms.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm fine; you?" Nausicaa replied, but he didn't even answer her question.

"Thank goodness." He sighed, relieved. Then he sent her a cold, irritated glare.

"That was dangerous! Why would you jump in like that?" He reprimanded, his voice now simmering in anger.

"You were cornered!" She protested.

"You scared me to death!" He hissed with resentment. "At least you could have thought of a better way to intercept - without getting skewered by an insect horn!"

"I didn't have time to figure out a strategy - you were about to be stabbed yourself!" The girl snapped; couldn't he at least show some gratitude for saving his life? "Besides, that's not the first time I've jumped in front of an enraged insect."

The man was unwilling to back down; she had been very thoughtless and she didn't show the slightest remorse for it.

"If you had gotten hurt, imagine how much guilt I would feel!" He barked bitterly, trying to make her understand.

"No, you don't need to feel guilty when it was my choice!" Nausicaa countered, voice unyielding and brown eyes defiant. "You would have done the same if you were in my position."

"What I would have done is irrelevant. Don't be that reckless again." he rebuked strongly.

"Asbel-" she began in annoyance but was abruptly cut off.

"No, I mean it! I can't risk losing you too." He urged emphatically; his hands grasped her shoulders tightly to prove a point.

Nausicaa fell silent, slightly taken aback. She searched his eyes and saw he was being earnest; fear still lingered in the hazel depths, leaving him frazzled.

To be honest, even he hadn't realized just how precious she was to him, not until he verbalized it. Being pursued by a raging insect was terrifying enough, but watching Nausicaa nearly get killed was much worse. The man hastily tightened the reign on his emotions and sighed, stepping away slightly.

"I just - I can't see you get hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." The hard edge in his voice had melted away, leaving it strained and tired as it floated to her. He hadn't intended to tell her this much; but it was the truth.

Nausicaa's heart swelled within her; her temper quieted and she felt apologetic for causing him so much worry. When emotion was overwrought she found hugs to be a comforting remedy; whether or not the other party liked hugs she usually didn't care. Carefully she slipped her arms around his shoulders, which surprised the man for a moment. He gratefully accepted the contact, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and heaved another quiet sigh. She was alive and safe, after all. The embrace lingered for a moment longer, and gradually Nausicaa drew away.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She soothed, restraining her desire to reach out and touch his face. "But that definitely won't be the last time I face angry insects. I understand them and can handle them better than anyone across these lands; you know that." Her sweet voice gently persuaded and pacified feelings of unrest within him.

The man frowned at the thought of her audacious lifestyle, but respected her values and choices. He only wished he wouldn't have to feel this tortured every time danger came her way. He reluctantly nodded in understanding.

"Just be more careful; please." He implored quietly, his voice a low rumble.

"I will." She reassured him. Presently she realized he was tenderly cradling her hand in his. The man absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand a few times, then stopped when he realized what he was doing. A hint of a smile graced her lips; she was beginning to catch a glimpse of his softhearted side.

"You have knack for attracting enraged insects; they seem to gravitate towards you." She teased him gently.

"Not my fault." Came his terse reply. Nausicaa chuckled softly.

"Shall we head back, to find the rest of the crew?" She suggested. Asbel nodded, still a little tired out from everything.

In silence she gently tugged Asbel back in the direction they came. They didn't let go of each other's hand for most of the trek back; but neither of them seemed to mind.

* * *

Back on the airship, the travelers rested briefly before lifting off to their next destination. All had felt hope reignite in their hearts, now that they had received concrete instructions to complete their mission. The group planned to stop at the small town nearby, to refuel and replenish supplies before heading towards Merinth in search of the Mulsa plant.

Jarel's behavior seemed to change ever so slightly after their three-day adventure in the Swamp. Most of the crew did not notice much of a difference, but Tersa and Nausicaa could tell something was amiss. Normally he was energetic and talkative, but he seemed just a little bit quieter, as if something troubled him. Nausicaa hazarded a guess but couldn't be certain; Tersa had no doubts that the interactions between Asbel and Nausicaa were bothering him.

The Valley boy wasn't one to be consumed by jealousy, and was in fact quite mature about these things, despite the childlike, playful exterior. He registered in himself that he might be a little unhappy about it, but he was not impudent enough to react negatively or cause a scene. However, he had no intention of sitting idly on the sidelines while watching Asbel snatch the girl he held so near and dear to his heart. One day Asbel was piloting with him in the cabin when Jarel took the opportunity to confront the Pejite to know if he had designs on Nausicaa.

"You seem to be pretty close with Nausicaa," the pilot piped up casually.

"Yeah I suppose," Asbel replied thoughtfully. "We've been through a lot together." Blue eyes regarded him skeptically. The way he hovered around her in the Swamp could not be simply explained by having shared experiences.

"Do you like her?" He asked rather bluntly. They were the only two in the cabin; might as well get to the point. Asbel frowned at the abruptness of the question.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He replied defensively, noting the sharp turn in the conversation.

"It's absolutely my business..." He explained, "...because I've liked her for many years now," Jarel declared plainly; the Pejite regarded him with a glance cold enough to put the Valley under 6 feet of snow. Silence reigned for several seconds as Asbel searched his own heart.

"Do you intend to pursue her?" He asked again; the Pejite grew annoyed at him. Why was Jarel acting like an aggressive explorer trying to stake out his territory in the wilderness?

"Maybe." Asbel replied with complete honesty, and could almost see the Valley boy internally rolling his eyes. "And you? Have you told her how you felt?" He retorted, finally throwing a question back at him.

"I've never told her directly but I think I might have to now, before I lose the chance." The walnut-haired boy responded.

"I think we should let her decide."

"Of course we will," The Valley boy laughed. "There's two of us and one of her. She's hardly one to sit still like some sort of trophy prize." Silence again passed between them, before Jarel spoke again.

"She actually seems to like you- a lot more than I would prefer." a statement which boosted the Pejite's pride. "It won't stop me from trying to make a move on her though."

"Regardless, if you're not serious about her then you should keep your distance," Jarel declared, then warned: "If you dare play with her feelings and hurt her later, I won't forgive you." Hazel eyes seemed to be sending many death glares to his co-pilot today.

"You think I'd toy with her heart?" Asbel snapped. "She saved my life, and I hers. She means more to me than you will ever know." He growled assertively; Jarel raised an eyebrow at his conviction. The man almost felt like competing with him about who treasured her more, but he held himself back; they were still steering a plane after all.

"Like you said, she'll be the one to decide." At least the two men were in agreement on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: spiky beetles do exist, I checked! Look up spiny leaf beetle. :) They're quite adorable really; then again I've always loved insects.


	8. To Know One's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is more confusion of feelings, the travelers pick up a new crew member, and Jarel confesses his feelings to Nausicaa.

Asbel lowered himself onto the wooden bench and exhaled deeply. He needed to analyze his own feelings - something he didn't particularly enjoy doing. Jarel's words had left him disturbed and confused, and painfully aware of some very strange emotions within himself. He currently sat in solitude in one of the storage rooms, brooding under the moonlight.

Did he love her? He wasn't sure. Love was too strong a word and he was too scared to think about it. He certainly was attracted to her physically; she always looked irresistibly beautiful and sophisticated to him. But external features were not the only aspects of her that captured him. The woman managed to combine youthful energy, quiet strength, childlike purity, motherly compassion, and ageless wisdom all in one complicated soul. She fascinated him, to the point where he thought about her constantly: her smile, her sweet voice, her warm and bright aura... his mind drifted to the hug she gave him yesterday, and he smiled to himself in the dark, like a fool.

Then it suddenly dawned upon him that he had already been falling in love, gradually, without noticing. Now he understood why the insects were so charmed; it was impossible to escape the allure of her sweet personality, and he had unwittingly become enamored in as well.

 _I am in so much trouble_. He thought to himself, then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A female voice rang in his ears. Asbel whipped around; he practically had to squint to see Tersa camouflaged in the corner of the room, regarding him carefully, propped on one elbow.

"How long have you been there?"

"I've been here the whole time." He groaned inwardly; how did he not notice her when he walked in?

"I suppose I should find a different room then." He muttered, unamused.

"You're both hopeless, you know that?" The man scowled at her, pretending not to understand what (or who) she was referring to. Tersa however, only needed to see the distant look of yearning on his face to know what was on his mind.

"Both of you are normally such decisive individuals - how is it that you will tiptoe around each other so cautiously?" She threw a sidelong glance at him.

"Do you like her?" She prodded; the man didn't answer.

"Given how pathetically you were sighing just now, I think you and I already know the answer to that. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Can you please not act like a matchmaker?" He hissed; this best friend of Nausicaa's was insufferably nosy.

"Asbel, I've known Nausicaa since before either of us could walk. She may not have confessed anything to you, but it's not because she doesn't care about you."

"What are you implying?" He growled; he was curious but refused to show it.

"It means she likes you, moron. Why someone as dense as you, I'm not too sure."

"Tersa," chided another voice, in a disapproving tone. Though it was more high-pitched and nervous than normal, Asbel immediately recognized it.

Nausicaa emerged in the doorway. Concern was etched across her features, but her eyes held a slightly amused glint. She glanced uncertainly at Asbel, then looked back at Tersa.

"It's rude to meddle." She mildly chastised.

"This hardly counts as meddling," Tersa protested. "I was just hurrying it along. Also, I sat here first!"

"Don't push it." The Princess declared firmly, turning serious.

"Why not?" She bounced back; the best friend was refreshingly honest sometimes. "It's obvious to everyone except the two of you, apparently. Were you going to tell him or were you just going to wait until it happened?" the girl challenged.

"You can't force these kinds of things!" She emphasized, her dark brown eyes alight with decisiveness.

"Oh, this is too frustrating to watch," Tersa sighed, getting up from her seat. "Don't make me lock the two of you in a room until you both talk openly." She threatened on her way out the door. Silence reigned for a little bit, while the duo that purportedly had feelings for each other were left alone in the room.

"Don't mind her," Nausicaa stated languidly. If they didn't feel awkward with each other before, they definitely felt it now.

"Are you alright?" She asked a little timidly.

"Yeah," he hummed lazily with a smile, hoping she wouldn't catch his bluff. Silence ensued for another ten seconds. Neither of them minded each other's quiet presence; they were offering each other the time and space to gather thoughts and speak if compelled.

"Ok." She half-whispered at last; she really had stayed behind just to make sure he wasn't feeling burdened. "I'll leave you alone for now. Goodnight."

She gave one last look at Asbel, and their eyes met in the silence. Hazel searched dark brown and found gentle concern, slight amusement, and hiding in the very back, a yearning that mirrored his own. Asbel had never noticed that before. Without another word she turned and daintily padded out the door as well.

Asbel remained behind, incredibly puzzled, and just a little flustered. They had the perfect chance to talk about it just now... but both of them missed the opportunity, being the passive type. Unless, Nausicaa didn't want to discuss? But if Tersa's words were true, then Nausicaa's heart really... that evening outdoors... her eyes... it wasn't a dream? His thoughts weren't even in full sentences and he mentally shook himself. This was going to drive him insane if he didn't resolve it soon.

"Fine Nausicaa, if you won't talk first, then I will." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

As soon as it the sun rose Asbel searched for the right time to bring up the subject. Fate would have it that they ran into each other in the hallway right before breakfast.

"Good morning." Her slight smile floated to him like a faint summer breeze.

"Morning." He replied, their eyes communicating silently that things still felt very unsettled between them.

"Asbel," she called out, her voice sounding a tad troubled.

"Yes?"

"About what Tersa told you last night - don't worry about it for now." The man was caught off guard by her words.

"Why? Was it not true?" He inquired.

"I don't want to add another thing to your mind." She explained, a little hesitantly. "We should be focusing on finding a cure for Gullera, not trying to sort out feelings."

The girl sent him an apologetic glance; she truly didn't want to do this either, but worried about their interactions becoming a distraction and a burden to him if things were to go wrong. He nodded thoughtfully; perhaps the girl was more wise and level-headed than he was.

"But can you do it?" He questioned concernedly. "Set feelings aside?"

"Yes, if I have to." Nausicaa replied very calmly. Asbel worried that this might turn into another missed opportunity, but her appeal to reason was stronger.

"Alright." The girl smiled weakly at him, grateful they reached an agreement, and continued on her way.

"But I don't know if I can..." He mumbled to himself after she had left.

* * *

The next morning they reached the village. It was a very simple, almost primitive town: the kind in which the entire population could fit in one town hall, the three main grocery stores all resided on the same main street, and the people were poor but had enough to get by. The group easily picked up their supplies and was walking through the center of town when they came across a surprise. Nausicaa heard behind her a scuffle followed by a muffled grunt. Whipping herself around, she found Tersa firmly holding a youngster by the collar.

"What are you up to?" Tersa snarled at the pick-pocket, who was now desperately trying to wrangle free from her vice-like grip.

"Caught him trying to steal from us." She explained when the rest of the group gathered over. Nausicaa slowly neared the squirming young lad, no older than twelve or thirteen, and knelt down to his eye level.

"What do you need?" She asked him gently. Tersa, who was not particularly known for being compassionate, protested.

"Nausicaa you're not running a charity here." She growled very practically. "He's only going to try stealing from other people later."

"No! Please; if I return empty handed, I don't get a meal tomorrow." The boy pleaded to his captors.

"You only get one meal a day?" He nodded to Nausicaa's question. The Princess was torn between visiting this poor child's living establishment, or buying him a meal... Jarel seemed to read her mind and spoke up.

"Nausicaa, we don't really have the time for this, not if we want to reach Merinth by the end of the week." The lad overheard his comment and grew desperately excited.

"You're going to Merinth? Please! Take me with you! I've been there and know the place well. You might need help getting in and out." Kerlin had mentioned Merinth as an unfriendly country; it mystified them to know why the boy would also say the same thing.

"But what about your parents?" Nausicaa postulated.

"I don't have any parents; Father died in the Sea of Decay and Mother was killed by the war. I live with other orphans."

"You sure you want to leave? You might not be able to come back."

"Anywhere is better than being trapped in this city." He confessed without hesitation.

"Lord Yupa?" Nausicaa turned to the wise swordsman for advice. Although Yupa had never raised children of his own, he had a keen sense of a person's character; and in children it was even easier to distinguish the sneaky from the simple-minded. He observed the boy carefully; his eyes showed naivety and were easy to read. Life had driven him to become a thief, but if corrected carefully, he had the potential to grow into a trustworthy adult.

"We just might need his help in the near future." Yupa droned by way of an answer.

The youngster gladly followed the foreigners out of his hometown, away from years of pain and misery. He could barely contain his excitement; he was finally leaving the past behind! He had no idea where he would wind up, but staying in the village promised him nothing more than a shameful and meaningless way of life. He took whatever opportunities that came his way, and would feel forever indebted to these strangers for breaking him free of his pick-pocketing life.

Meanwhile, Asbel slowly made his way over to Nausicaa as they left the city. She felt his warm presence as he approached.

"Are you sure about this? He was just trying to steal from us and now we're bringing him onto the ship?" He asked in a whisper, which sent a thrill up her spine. She mentally rebuked her heart for being so easily stirred.

"I don't know; but I think we could do him some good."

"But what will we do with him afterwards? After we leave Merinth?"

"Maybe he wants to see the world; he'll be free to travel wherever he wants. But if he wishes to settle down in one place…I don't know; maybe I'll take him in to live with me."

Asbel frowned at the idea. But then again, that was Nausicaa's way of doing things: taking things upon herself when no one else had the willpower or the courage.

"You want a brother that badly?" He teased; the girl snorted and sent him an admonishing look.

"As if you and Jarel aren't enough of a handful already." She replied with a knowing smirk.

* * *

"Hey, thank you so much for letting him stay in your room." Nausicaa told Jarel. She caught the opportunity to chat with the pilot while he was taking an hour's break, before flying through the night shift. After getting a cup of tea, she pulled up a chair next to him in one of the cabins.

"No problem," he answered. "He's a sweet little fellow; reminds me of my younger brother actually." Nausicaa smiled and looked out the window, admiring the starry night sky and thinking about the newest crew member. The twelve-year-old had adjusted well on the airship. Not only was he willing to help with anything, he was also surprisingly receptive to criticisms and quick to correct old habits. However, Nausicaa couldn't help worrying about him every once in a while.

"Be nice to Kitson; I think he's been through a lot." She said quietly.

"I'm plenty nice!" Jarel protested.

"I know. That's why he's in your room and not in Asbel's – though don't tell him I said that!" She giggled. "I just don't think he's as good with kids as you are."

"Are you calling me a kid?" He piped, all mock-defensive. Nausicaa chuckled; the old friend with a playful sense of humor had returned. A couple moments of silence passed between them before Jarel spoke up again.

"Nausicaa, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He honestly wished he didn't have to confess his crush on her during a cross-country expedition, but the situation had made him pressed for time. He had to find out now, or forever hold his peace if the Pejite got to her first. Brown eyes regarded him curiously.

"You know how we promised to never jeopardize the friendships amongst the three of us?" He began; Nausicaa smiled.

"Yes." It was a beautiful evening in the Valley; the trio had been recalling years of memories when they sentimentally agreed to never part ways.

"What if one of our friendships turns into a romantic relationship?" He asked a little nervously. Nausicaa paused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"I mean, can you see me as more than a friend?" Brown eyes full of surprise stared tentatively into his. Jarel furrowed his brows at her reaction.

"Don't say you haven't noticed. You must have had an idea that I liked you."

It's true that she had noticed... it started around their teenage years. He found every opportunity to compliment her, help her out, and follow her around with a very puppy-like devotion. There were moments she wanted to smack him for being so annoying but she knew it was out of adoration. Now the man was regarding her very meticulously.

"And if you really didn't know, I guess I'm telling you now..." He spoke slowly and deliberately. "I've liked you for years."

Nausicaa's heart grew sad; she really didn't want to do this to one of her closest friends.

"Jarel..." her tone of voice gave away her answer and she didn't have to say another word for him to understand. Blue eyes grew still and somewhat disappointed.

"Really? Do I even get a chance?" He asked, his eyes pleading with her. She stared back at him, unswayable and a little downcast.

"I suppose that's a no, then." He sighed; her dark-brown eyes peered at him apologetically.

"I care about you a lot, and you will always be one of my dearest friends..." She gently explained. "but ... I can't."

"Can I know the reason? Or do I have to guess?"

"There's ... someone already." She admitted a little hesitantly. The Valley boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's him, isn't it?" He muttered softly, with the tiniest hint of bitterness in his voice. "You've never shown interest in guys your whole life. Suddenly he shows up asking for help and then the next thing you know, you've pulled together a team flying to unknown places on a dangerous expedition for him."

"No, Gullera had reached the Valley too-"

"Nausicaa, how many years have I known you?" He retorted a little reproachfully. "You can lie to everyone else, and maybe even yourself. But you can't lie to me."

The girl had no response; he was right no matter how many alternate explanations she tried to create. When Jarel asked for her heart, she considered it for a split second, but deep inside she knew she absolutely could not. She had already started caring for Asbel from the moment she met him in the skies and searched for him in the Sea. Her heart was already waiting for him; it had been waiting for a while, calmly, patiently, unbeknownst even to her. It had stayed alive for him like an underground spring, warm and unwavering, hidden hundreds of feet below the surface. She realized it now; it was only ever going to be for that dark-haired, dark-eyed pilot from Pejite. She brought her attention back to the sapphire eyes gazing wistfully into hers.

"Jarel, you know I never want to hurt you... And I don't want you to be in pain because of me. So if distance is what you need, I ca-"

"No, no, that's worse. Just stay my friend please." He uttered with urgency. "I won't try to change things; I can't afford to lose you entirely." Her heart ached out of empathy for him.

"Jarel...I'm so sorry..." She had no idea what else to say. He was one of her closest friends, who grew up with her and knew all her preferences and quirks. She knew he was mentally and emotionally strong, but this would still hurt him.

"It's alright. I never stood a chance did I." He concluded with a wry smile. Then, with a twinkle in his eyes, he leaned forward to carefully place a kiss on her cheek. Nausicaa let him do so, and smiled.

"With your personality, it won't be long before you find someone for yourself."

"I highly doubt it…"

"Don't say that! There's a particular short-haired girl on this airship that has had a crush on you for ages." The look of shock on his face was priceless.

"Tersa?"

Nausicaa didn't say another word, but sent him a very knowing glance and got up from her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far; the next chapter should be up soon!


	9. To Follow One's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as they might, feelings don't really just disappear; especially not when they're both stuck on the same airship.   
> So this one turned out to be a fluffy chapter. Enjoy. :)

Time passed by slowly and peacefully, and they anticipated they would reach Merinth in about four days. Nausicaa and Asbel had plenty of opportunities to run into each other, which meant there were countless awkward moments between them. The two seemed to have a magnetic attraction to each other, always gravitating towards each other no matter where they were on the plane. Ironically, their patterns of movement also simulated that of orbiting planets: close but not too close.

Nausicaa had tried her best to keep her distance from him, having chosen to delay acknowledging their feelings for each other. Truth be told, it was an attempt to place his needs before her own: completing the mission at hand and saving his mother was more important than her heart's desires. Nevertheless, the tidal wave of emotions continued to rise within her, until she could barely keep a lid on it. Whenever she looked at him, she longed to hold him and feel him in her arms, unleashing all her affection on him, and showing him just how much she cared for him. The yearning so forcefully consumed her that sometimes she felt like she would burst at the seams; the poor girl finally realized what it meant to pine for someone.

He similarly had tried not to impose on her but found it excruciatingly difficult; some days he felt like he was being strangled from behind. Setting his feelings aside turned out to not really be an option to him, for if he purposely tried to stay away for too long, his mind would not leave him alone. As a result he showed much less restraint than Nausicaa; if his simple heart wanted to see her, he would go to find her. On the second evening, the Pejite searched for and found Nausicaa sitting on the floor of the deck, with her knees drawn up to her chest, enjoying an unobstructed, panoramic view of the sky. The sun had almost completed its grand exit into the horizon, leaving behind lavish swirls of passionate pinks and oranges.

"May I join you?" He inquired politely.

"Sure." she affably replied. He surprised her when he sat down in a back-to-back position with her. It was innocent enough a gesture, but allowed him to touch her.

"So how was your day?" She started cheerfully. Despite both internally struggling with the romantic tension between them, they still possessed a strong friendship, which made possible to still have fluid conversations and casual chats.

"Fine; but a little boring." He admitted.

"Boring? You should have stopped by the mechanics room. Tersa and I spent the entire day checking up on the gears and engines."

"Was anything broken?"

"No... well, some parts looked a bit worn down, but everything works just fine."

"Have you always been familiar with all the parts to an airship?" He inquired.

"I taught myself when I first started using the glider. And after that Tersa was a great help."

"Interesting," He mused. "I remember the first time I saw the inside of an airship. I was with a cousin that sold engines and parts for a living, and built planes as a hobby."

"Which cousin is this?" she asked, continuing the conversation.

"On my mother's side. After he learned the basics from a friend he perfected his skills by building his own machines in his spare time. He was an amazing man; I used to visit him regularly in the summer, and he would teach me all sorts of tips and tricks about getting aircraft to work…"

She leaned her head back as she listened to him, but he was too busy prattling away to notice. They proceeded to chat about their childhoods: friends, role models, secret young crushes, times they got into trouble, most embarrassing incidents… no topic was left out. Eventually he realized that she was talking less and less.

"Am I talking too much?" He finally asked.

"No. Keep going; I'm listening." She replied sweetly, content to hear his voice and the snippets of his personal life. Asbel smiled boyishly to himself; her natural pleasantness combined with her sincerity could melt him inside.

In the end however she couldn't help dozing off. Asbel felt her head gradually nod to the side, onto his shoulder. He froze, a little unsure what to do; presently he pictured her falling over and startling herself awake with an ungraceful thud on the wooden floor. In order to save her from that fate, he shifted himself until they were side by side, and cautiously put an arm around her.

"Was I that boring?" He drawled in a whisper, then gazed down at her affectionately. She must have been exhausted.

He continued to watch her as she slept; she looked ever so gorgeous and delicate. Seeing her completely fatigued also reminded him that despite her mature, warrior-like qualities, she was still just a vulnerable girl. Out of the deepest parts of him grew a fervent sense of protectiveness, and even slight possessiveness. He wanted her to be his and his alone; and in his heart he pledged to take care of her whenever she needed him. Detecting the emotions surging through him, he stopped and checked himself. Should he wait until later, as Nausicaa had intended? He glanced down again at the treasure quietly asleep next to him. Every fibre of his being increasingly craved to hold her, touch her, kiss her - he stopped at the last thought and wondered when did these desires grow so intense? She hadn't directly told him that she cared for him too; but there had been enough hints that he really wasn't planning on waiting any longer. These emotions were beginning to drive him mad.

* * *

Nausicaa awoke to the sensation of leaning into something warm. She half jerked awake when she realized that something was Asbel, who had one arm around her and the other under a book; meanwhile her head was snuggled perfectly in the crook of his neck. She glanced at the sky to gauge how long she had slept for; the tail of the last orange hue was disappearing into the horizon.

"Hello there," He said gently, closing the book and placing it at his side.

"Hi," her voice croaked, as the grogginess retreated. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hush, it's fine. I didn't mind." He hummed as he brushed a wisp of hair away from her face. As the sleepiness retreated she realized the man was gazing at her intently, which stirred her heart into a wild giddy. Hastily she drew away and attempted to rise from her seat, but strong arms encircled her, preventing her from leaving. Her breath hitched; she looked at him with a nervous expression and discovered hazel eyes, dancing with desire.

"Nausicaa," He called to her in a low, enchanting murmur. "Let's not put this off any longer; feelings won't sort themselves out on their own."

"What do you mean?" Bewildered brown eyes bored into mesmerizing hazel that twinkled with a warm, fiery glow.

"I'm saying that I'm done waiting. I've tried to ignore my feelings, but I can't." A wry smile touched his lips. "You were worried about distracting me, but I'm already plenty distracted by you. There's no helping it." He confessed, then observed her carefully.

"Now I don't know for certain, but if my intuition and Tersa's account is correct, I'm not the only one feeling this way... So why don't we face it and admit it to each other?"

Amazement made its way into the dark brown depths as Nausicaa simply stared at him, hardly believing her ears. She had not expected him to be this forward. Carefully, almost gingerly, as if afraid he might disappear, she reached a hand out to his face, and her fingers traced his jawline. Asbel's expression softened at her touch.

"Am I still dreaming?" The woman murmured in wonder and slight amusement. With a wistful smile Asbel took her hand and tenderly kissed the back of her fingers. His expressive eyes never left hers; and he gently shook his head. Eyes full of sincerity seemed to grow a little anxious as he waited for her answer.

"But are you sure?" She asked concernedly. She originally was trying to do him a favor by delaying this conversation, but it seemed both of them had been suffering in the meantime.

"Do you really want to wait until after this expedition is over?" He countered seriously, as if the mere thought of it was painful.

"No, but this is hardly the best of times..."

"There is never a good time for these things..." He pointed out gently. "Rather, how much do you want it despite the bad timing?" Such a woeful expression of longing flashed across her features that he didn't need to hear her answer in words.

"Please," he begged in a half-whisper, his eyes revealing internal agony. "I don't think I can hold back any longer."

And neither could she. With a pitiful cry she flung her arms around him wholeheartedly, nearly causing him to lose his balance. She held onto him so desperately that Asbel realized how much she had been restraining herself. The man heaved a gigantic sigh of relief and buried his face into her neck, inhaling the deliciously sweet scent of her.

"Thank goodness," he breathed. "I thought I was the only one."

Eventually they drew away from each other and exchanged affectionate glances and sentimental smiles. Suddenly she remembered something, and glanced at the book suspiciously.

"Wait - how did you get the book?"

"Uhh, Tersa brought it to me." The girl emitted a groan while Asbel chuckled.

* * *

The next day, the crew noticed that Nausicaa was in an exceptionally joyous mood, greeting everyone and occasionally humming to herself. Asbel was also surprisingly cheerful, considering the fact that he usually kept to himself. Most people on the airship were entirely clueless as to how and why, but the more knowing ones like Yupa and Tersa could probably guess the reason. The day itself was relatively uneventful otherwise. The princess was on her way to her room to retire for the night when she passed by Asbel's room. She noticed the door was slightly ajar. She wondered if he might still be awake and noiselessly pushed the door open an inch and peered in. The moonlight illuminated his figure, resting calmly on the bed.

"Asbel?" She whispered, and was answered by the sound of his even breathing. The woman contemplated leaving him to sleep but couldn't pass up the opportunity; silently she squeezed herself through the door.

By the time she reached his bedside she could see the soft moonlight floating through the window, delicately highlighting his features; he was deeply asleep. Watching his form heave slightly with every breath, she couldn't help the slight curl on her lips. The expression on his face was so tranquil, it was almost beautiful - for once he didn't look worried about anything. The man hid it well, but she knew the current challenge and his mother's health burdened him; she had never seen a man at his age so fraught with worry over those dear to him. Somehow she also ended up bringing out his protective side too, and she loved him for that.

Finally she caught herself absorbed in thought and panicked at the notion of him waking up. Before leaving she remembered one last thing she wanted to do. Slightly leaning over the bed, she lovingly caressed his tousled hair and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Goodnight." she whispered, and got up to leave. She was halfway to the door when his voice drifted towards her, low and rumbling, with a playful lilt; she nearly jumped in fright.

"You really don't need to wait until I'm asleep to say good night to me." He drawled, his voice still harboring hints of sleepiness.

"Well, since you're awake now, it makes no difference." She retorted, a little embarrassed. Asbel got up, pulled open the covers and patted a spot next to him on the bed. Nausicaa looked at him skeptically.

"Come on; because I am very much awake now." He persuaded.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"What, you don't trust me?" Asbel responded, pretending to be hurt.

"I absolutely do not." But by that time she had already climbed on.

"Are you alright? You don't usually come looking for me this late at night."

"Yeah I'm fine; just stopping by." She replied honestly.

"Is Tersa still awake?"

"No; you know she sleeps early. Why?"

"Oh nothing," He returned. "But she's a little scary...What if she gives me an earful when she finds out you spent the night in my room?" Nausicaa chuckled and decided to tease him a bit.

"Who said I was spending the night?" She chided. "Asbel, we agreed to be open about our feelings just yesterday... aren't you moving just a little fast?" She grinned impishly to see the Pejite grow flustered.

"You're the one sneaking into my room in the wee hours of the morning." He retorted a little grumpily.

"Tersa actually seems to like you," The Princess divulged. "You haven't seen some of the treatment she's given to others in the past."

"Others?" Nausicaa felt his rising interest; and was that possessiveness she heard in his voice?

"You're not the first guy that has tried to pursue me, you know."

"Did any of them succeed?" He asked, his voice just a little tense.

"No. Are you already jealous?" He relaxed again.

"No; I'm not worried about you." Silence hovered for a short moment. "Jarel seems to like you though." He commented, a little tentatively.

"I know; I turned him down." she sighed, a melancholic smile on her lips.

The two sat in silence next to each other, leaning against the back of the bed and simply enjoying each other's presence. Nausicaa began to reflect on how their friendship had grown over the years. They were unlikely acquaintances that had found each other in the midst of Tolmekian invasions, toxic jungles, burning airships, and raging ohmu stampedes. What started as a strange partnership had somehow evolved into pure and honest affection. It was a unique and convoluted road to falling in love; without a doubt she would relive it again if she could.

A few minutes later she detected that sleep was starting to creep upon her, and promptly shook herself awake.

"I should probably go," she breathed. Although Asbel had also nearly fallen asleep, he was still in a mischievous mood. He let out a playful growl, grabbed her by the waist and reeled her back in. Nausicaa giggled girlishly; Asbel turned serious and gave her a kiss in her hair.

"You don't have to go – unless you want to of course." He said, releasing his grip on her. Nausicaa was undecided, already missing the warmth of his arms around her. Staying would be nice, but would he mind?

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an inconvenience..."

"I don't mind at all. Would you quit being so polite? Just a short nap if you like, and then you can head back to your own room."

"Alright." Some part of her told her that it most likely was not going to be a short nap; however, she ignored that voice in her head and wriggled under the covers. Asbel made sure there was ample room between the two of them.

 _Strong moral fiber,_ she joked inside her head; Tersa would be proud.

Almost immediately she began drifting off again. She was nearly asleep when she heard Asbel say something.

"Thank you," he whispered, supposedly to himself, "for coming to me instead."

* * *

Meanwhile, an unlikely friendship was developing elsewhere. For the first couple of days back on the airship, Tersa eyed Kitson with mostly distrust. To her, the lad seemed to be nothing but trouble – a boy that only knew self-preservation, even at the cost of moral values. She originally thought he would be a lost cause, unreliable and selfish, formed by improper upbringing and unfortunate events. But after a bit of observation, her view of the little boy began to change. He was aware of his faults, very willing to be corrected, and quick to learn - perhaps many years of hardships had taught him the great skill of adaptability. Kitson was also very mature; the loss of both parents at a very young age gave him early exposure to the harsh realities of life. In this aspect Tersa somewhat understood him; even before the age of ten she was trained to carry herself with sensibility that was not found in other children. You could say that both Kitson and Tersa had similarly boring childhoods devoid of childish fun - except Kitson had neither the choice nor the guidance of loving parents. Fortunately, the boy never harbored any bitterness over his circumstances; underneath the delinquent behavior lay a clean and simple heart. The rest of the crew had accepted him into the group, and she eventually decided to do the same. Within a week she found herself mentoring him and constantly keeping an eye on him. This gave rise to peculiar conversations between the two.

"Tersa?" Kitson piped one afternoon, when the two were working together.

"Yes?"

"Are you still angry at me for trying to steal from you?" He asked innocently. "I know what I did was wrong." Tersa was a little surprised at the question.

"No, I'm not angry. As long as you know it was wrong, and know not to do it again, it's ok." The boy looked visibly relieved.

"Good," He huffed a little nervously. "I thought you were never going to forgive me."

"Never forgive you? Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "People hold grudges; it's a bad thing to do but people do it all the time."

"Hmm." She contemplated, amused at his observation. "No; no grudges from me." She concluded, half to herself as she continued working.

"Yeah; I try not to hold grudges. They never do you any good anyway. You never forget the past, and can't fix broken friendships. Then people are too scared to be friends with you, and then you turn into a genuinely grumpy person." Tersa laughed at his description.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" She asked him out of curiosity.

"I think about things whenever I can't sleep."

"You're a funny little guy," She said with a smile. "You would make a good philosopher."

"Nah, they don't ever make any money!" He replied with a grin.

* * *

Gradually they neared Merinth. It was a strange feeling for all to know they were at the last and most crucial part of their journey. Even the airship hummed with unrest the night before reaching its destination. It was well into the evening, and Nausicaa found Asbel standing on the deck, blankly staring out at the stars. The peaceful display of celestial lights contrasted sharply with his mood.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him gently. He glanced over at her with uncertainty.

"Yes..." he answered honestly. He wasn't sure why, but a terrible nagging feeling in his soul told him that this was going to be dangerous. The man worried what challenges his friends might be faced with, and especially what perils Nausicaa might be exposed to, seeing how determined she was to stay by his side. Her calming voice called him out of his thoughts.

"Don't be." She whispered, placing a hand on his arm. A faint, short-lived smile danced across his lips. She wondered what bothered him so much to be carrying such a dark expression.

"I keep thinking that something might go wrong in Merinth." He confessed. "If anything does happen, promise me you will first and foremost take care of yourself." He urged, then remembered to do something. Quietly he took her hand and pressed a small object into her palm.

"Keep this with you," he continued. "If we run into trouble, I want you to take the crew with you, leave Merinth, and look after my mother. I'll get the Musla plant myself and find my way out."

Looking down, she saw a petite dagger suspended on a gold chain, beautifully ornamented with jewels in stately blue and orange. She recognized the weapon; Asbel had shown it to her before as Lastelle's dagger, handed down from generations past. She smiled, and lovingly gazed up into his anxious expression.

"If something goes wrong, we will brave it together," answered Nausicaa. She took his hand intending to return such a precious item to him, but he foresaw her actions and brought his other hand to close over hers.

"Don't," He countered, shaking his head emphatically, while his eyes blazed with a passionate angst. Stubborn resolve seemed to build within him. "You have no obligation to lay your life on the line for me. I can't afford to lose you, or anyone on this airship. Promise me you'll do as I say." A confused frown appeared on her face.

"Asbel, I don't think-"

"Please," He implored. "It'll give me some peace of mind." He looked so frantic that she could not refuse him. Unwillingly she nodded, and watched the frenzy recede from his eyes in the seconds that followed. Soon a deep sense of longing flooded the earnest hazel, and with a newfound urgency he brought a finger to tilt her chin up and swiftly sealed his lips to hers. His arms moved to her waist, bringing her closer - as if to claim this girl to himself forevermore.

Nausicaa was completely taken by surprise but responded just as passionately, sliding her arms around his neck and bringing herself deeper into his arms. His lips were urgent and needy but not forceful; so sincere was he in the way he kissed her that Nausicaa thought her heart would break. The embrace deepened for a few seconds more, then gradually softened as Asbel drew away.

He seemed a little nervous of her reaction at first, but relaxed when he saw her tenderly smile up at him. Carefully she moved her hand to his forehead, lightly smoothing out the frown that had been cemented to his face for the last twenty-four hours. As her fingers traced over his brows and framed his face, she noticed that the worry never left his eyes.

"You're certain something will go wrong?" She quietly asked after a couple moments. Although she was attuned to trouble in nature, she had no aptitude in predicting human behavior. Asbel similarly had never demonstrated any gift in premonitions of any sort.

"I don't know; but I have this dreaded feeling that it won't end well."

She nodded solemnly, gazing deeply into his furrowed expression. Deep within her, she hoped his sudden flare in instinctual warnings would turn out to be a false alarm.

"We'll find out tomorrow." She sighed darkly.


	10. Entering New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enters the foreign country and searches for the plant that will supposedly cure Asbel's mother.

Impenetrable patches of foreboding clouds hung across the dull gray sky. In his room, Asbel allowed his mind to wander as he shrugged on a jacket, made from a certain type of sheeps wool found only in the hills of outer Pejite. The style and warmth of the material was unique to the land - one of the many things his country was proud of.

 _Home._ Asbel sighed to himself. How long had he been away from his mother? Two weeks now; he had no idea how she was faring, whether or not she was getting any better, if she was even still alive... He grimaced at the thought and tried not to think about it. She could not die yet; before he left, the doctors predicted she had about one month to live. He was going to make it back in time; he would not allow it otherwise.

The feeling of uneasiness had stayed with him all night, and as a result he got only the minimal amount of sleep. Completely clueless on what to expect, his only consolation was to bravely press onwards, hope for the best, and prepare for the worst.

The airship flew through a large fog cloud before emerging out over a vast stretch of land, marked by rolling hills and a healthy sized river that fed into the ocean. They stared in wonder at the number and variety of living establishments dispersed before them. From humble farms at the outskirts to wealthy complexes, to a giant reinforced palace at the heart of the territory, the kingdom of Merinth looked quite impressive.

They landed unobtrusively in a giant meadow reserved for travelers by air, next to a couple other airships. Despite its rural appearance at the outer edges of the kingdom, Merinth was still quite a center of commerce. Shortly after landing the entire crew assembled to discuss the final details of their plan.

"We need someone to watch over the ship while a small group of us goes into the city." Nausicaa directed. "Asbel and I are definitely going in… Lord Yupa you should probably come with us?"

"I agree." The man articulated.

"I'm coming too, Princess." Tersa declared. "Kitson as well since he's been inside before."

"Alright. That leaves Jarel and the rest of the crew to watch over the ship. Jarel will you be alright manning the ship on your own?"

"Absolutely," the pilot replied confidently.

"It would be wise to enter the city in groups; a large party might look suspicious." Someone remarked.

Eventually the group decided that Yupa, being the world-renowned swordsman, ought to pass through the city gates alone later in the day, after the others had already entered Merinth.

"In that case we need a meeting place as well." Asbel considered for a moment. "Kitson what is the first inn you can think of? It should be a busy and relatively large place so we will blend in with the rest of the visitors passing through."

"There's Burditch's Inn, not very far from the gate. It's one of the most common stops for middle class travelers."

"Alright; we'll enter first, take a quick look around the city, then meet Lord Yupa at nightfall at the inn."

Fear began to mount in the pit of Asbel's stomach as they stood ready to exit the plane. Whatever would they encounter inside the kingdom? What if they were to enter, to never come back out again? Myriads of terrifying possibilities dragged his spirits down into despair, but his heart calmed when he felt a delicate hand - warm, smooth, and unyielding - carefully slip into his and give a gentle squeeze.

"Somewhere in there, a little mulsa plant awaits us." Nausicaa chimed hopefully. Asbel gave a strained imitation of a smile at her optimism. She guessed the root of his worries and attacked it as tenaciously as possible.

"Quit worrying," she chided him. "We'll survive. We've done it all our lives; it's the one thing we're good at."

Again she had read his mind, and he would never understand how she could do it so accurately. Appreciation mingled with concern poured out from his eyes as they prepared to leave with Tersa and Kitson. The entire distance from the airship to the city gates their hands remained clasped – a simple reminder that they would stay together, even if all hell were to break loose on them.

* * *

"Names please."

"Sorry?" Nausicaa replied. Asbel, Nausicaa, Tersa, and Kitson stood at the city gates, ready to finally enter their destination. Before them sat an official, with a pen in hand and what appeared to be a list, written on a terribly long sheet of paper.

"We keep records of everyone that enters Merinth. Names please."

"Oh, of course." She replied, before giving the names of the people with her.

"And what is your reason for visiting Merinth?"

"We're here to buy a plant – an herb, to be exact, that is sold only here." The man nodded and continued to scribble on the sheet of paper.

"How long do you intend to stay?"

"No more than a couple days," answered Nausicaa. At this point the man noticed Kitson and eyed him warily.

"And the boy… is he a relative?" Tersa caught the hostile glint in the man's expression and jumped in defensively.

"Yes. Younger brother." She barked with authority, placing a firm hand on Kitson's shoulder. Nausicaa smiled inwardly; at first glance they could most definitely pass as siblings. By sheer coincidence they had the same dark brown hair, similar expressions, and, as Kitson's character slowly came to light, a common sense of self-discipline and absolutes. It was very strange indeed…

"Alright. You may proceed." The man uttered mechanically.

"Not the warmest welcome… but not bad for a country as big as this." Asbel dryly remarked to his companions as soon as they had passed through. Nausicaa chuckled joyfully, barely able to contain her excitement. The city had such a huge diversity of shops and people! Everyone and everything was bustling about their own business.

"The real fun begins now." She enthused, energetically absorbing information about her new surroundings.

* * *

It was still early in the afternoon; the group decided to look around first before depositing their belongings at the inn. Upon entering the first medicinal herb shop, they gaped at the large inventory of products on display before them. The entire wall was covered with boxes containing every type of dried leaf and root imaginable, while live plants lined the window. Presently they were warmly greeted by the shop owner.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hi. We're looking for a type of plant; called the mulsa plant. Do you sell it here?"

"What's it called again?"

"Mulsa." The man slightly cocked his head in unfamiliarity.

"Sorry, we don't sell such a plant. Is there another name for it?"

"Not that we know of…" Nausicaa trailed off uncertainly.

"Hmm, I know all the common and scientific names of the products here, and 'Mulsa' doesn't seem to ring a bell." The group politely thanked the man for his time before leaving.

"Let's check some of the other stores. It must be sold somewhere." Nausicaa assured once they exited the shop.

"Maybe we should try a plant nursery instead." Asbel suggested.

They stopped by three more stores before changing their direction to find the inn. In each place they asked, the plant was never heard of and understandably not sold. The group had found it somewhat peculiar, but chose not to worry about it quite yet; perhaps they were searching in all the wrong places…

* * *

The inn was easy to find, and before the sky had grown dark they paid for two rooms and deposited the few belongings they had brought along. They were now situated at the entrance to the inn, delighting in the fresh breeze of the oncoming night and watching the city wind down for the day.

"Woah! That looks cool!" Kitson exclaimed all of a sudden, startling even the strangers around him. Following the direction of his gaze, the others noticed an aged peddler, feebly pushing a cart covered with hundreds of random keepsakes and miscellaneous gadgets. No one had any idea knew which item he was pointing at, but whatever it was he obviously could not take his eyes off it. Tersa's interest had been piqued as well, though for an entirely different reason. She observed the boy for a moment, then extracted a couple coins from her pocket. She handed the money to Kitson.

"Go. Buy it if you like." The boy looked up in absolute glee, thanked his benefactor, and without another word darted after the white haired man and his cart. Nausicaa got up from her seat and came to stand next to Tersa.

"You're developing a soft spot for the little guy." She teased her close friend. The girl simply shrugged off the comment.

"You would have done the same." Tersa coolly remarked.

"You're spoiling him!" Nausicaa protested; Tersa continued to ignore her.

"It's my money… I can do whatever I want with it." She retorted.

He returned with a mini wooden airship that looked remarkably similar to one they flew in. The structure was even more intriguing in that the very center of the model had been altered. Where the captain's cabin should have been, there was a a cylindrical hole bored into it. The size and shape of it implicated that it was meant to hold a candle, and directly above the shallow pit hung a fan of sorts, connected to gears that seemed to possibly help propel the ship through the air. Nausicaa was highly skeptical of the device; laws of aerodynamics told her that the heat of a single candle was not nearly good enough to lift the device off the ground. Nevertheless she marveled at Kitson's new possession just the same.

Lord Yupa strolled in as the group was finishing their dinner. They watched him check into a room, and after a couple minutes began to casually head back as well. Kitson led the way in ambling inconspicuously into Yupa's room; purposeful meander was his specialty anyway. The others were not so skilled, but luckily no one really cared who walked into who's room. Nausicaa was positive they would have looked less suspicious if they had simply invaded his room with guns and knives. Yupa warmly welcomed them when they entered.

"Have you eaten yet Lord Yupa?" Nausicaa inquired.

"Yes dear child, thank you." The man replied. "It's a busy city, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Did you try looking for the Mulsa plant?" Nausicaa asked him.

"Yes I did, but I couldn't find it anywhere. You?"

"We tried; no one has ever heard about or seen it." The swordsman nodded slowly; Asbel spoke up next.

"What should we do now?"

"Spread out tomorrow, and look farther." Yupa advised them; then he added, "Reconvene at a different location, in case people are looking for us."

After choosing a new rendezvous point, a little farther into the heart of the city, everyone sleepily retired for the night.

* * *

Nausicaa threw on a jacket; the night was slightly chilly. Unlike the Valley, Merinth did not have unfailing winds to even out the temperatures between night and day. Consequently the nights were colder and the days were warmer. After trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep for the last half hour, she had hopped out of bed and was heading out to look at the stars. The events of the day still replayed through her mind; there was something suspicious regarding this Mulsa plant and she couldn't help feeling a tinge of worry in her gut. But worrying about things never really solved them, and she consciously maintained her spirits for the sake of the group.

She slipped into her familiar blue boots and silently padded down the hallway to the outdoors lounge. To her surprise Asbel was already sitting there, staring at the landscape and absorbed in solitude. The inn was situated high upon a hill and thus provided a breathtaking view of the valleys and distant farmlands, while the moon casted a soft tranquil glow over the countless houses and shops. His figure slouched slightly as he sat on a short bench, which was more like an elongated stool that could fit 2 or 3 people.

Quietly she approached him from behind; he heard her and continued to gaze thoughtfully out into the distance. Gently she placed her hands on his broad shoulders; he jolted from the initial contact. Sympathy welled up within her, for she knew he was tense with burden. The boy willed himself to relax when she proceeded even more slowly than before, so as not to surprise him. Her hands slid over his chest until they noiselessly stopped over his heart, registering the calm, slow and steady beat. Time came to a standstill as both absorbed the silence enveloping them, lulled by the solid rhythm of his heart. She tenderly brought her lips to his neck, leaving the softest kiss on his skin. Her actions had an immediate effect upon him, and she watched the stress dissipate into the night air with his every breath. Still her arms refused to leave until she noted him fully relaxed beneath her touch.

"You're a night person, aren't you." She purred to him. Her hands, now moved to his shoulders, gradually began to massage the rigid muscles.

"I like evenings." He whispered. His eyes closed in gratitude at her hands, magically pulling the tension out of his back.

"I've noticed; you always seem resigned to even be awake during the daytime." He answered with silence; he was weary from the long journey and sleep deprived from the troubles on his mind. She let the quiet reign for a moment, then noticed his shoulders still were not completely relaxed. She leaned in closer to him, as if to divulge a most important secret.

"Breathe; you're still tense." She whispered into his ear, her lips grazing his ear lobe. He obeyed her – frankly it was quite hard not to, seeing the girl was seductively breathing in his ear like a second conscience. She softly kissed his temple in reward. Eventually Asbel felt that his burdens had floated away, and his troubles could be tossed aside - for the moment at least.

"Thank you." He sighed.

"You're welcome." She was about to sit down when he turned to face her, ready to tell her something important. Nausicaa felt like rolling her eyes; would he just calm down?

"Nausicaa-"

She stopped him by stealing his breath away with another kiss. It was probably something about her safety, and she didn't want to hear it anyway.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him. He frowned at her and looked a little torn. Before he could say anything more she changed the subject.

"Why do you dislike the daytime so much?"

"Days are hectic, nights are calm." He explained.

"What about the excitement at the start of a new day, enthusiasm for the adventures that await?"

"Then your days are obviously more interesting than mine." He drawled sarcastically.

"I don't believe that for a minute," She snorted. "You Pejites are never bored; it's like hyperactivity runs in your blood." A smile danced across his lips. Nausicaa noticed it was a real smile – not the half-hearted fake ones she had seen the last few days, but one that lit up his eyes. She encircled him in her arms a second time, gently rocking him from side to side.

"Please smile more often; I hate to see you like this." She told him sincerely; her sweet voice ringing with sympathy.

"And what if I don't?" he retorted rebelliously; his mood had lightened considerably into borderline playfulness. She giggled mischievously.

"I'll resort to more dramatic measures..." she hissed in a husky undertone.

"Oh? I'd like to see you try." He prodded, clearly enjoying the conversation. Nausicaa noticed the return of his usual liveliness and bounced off the bench.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." She suddenly piped up, gently tugging his arm.

"What?" It was his turn to be confused again.

"You said you were a night person; come on." She pulled more forcefully and Asbel rose from his seat with a grunt.

"Do you ever sleep?" was the only comeback he could think of as she dragged him off the porch onto the street.


	11. The King of Merinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope all you readers are doing well. :)

The next morning everyone spread out in their search for the elusive plant. With the exception of Kitson and Tersa, each person went on their own to a different part of the city to scour the area for herbal stores, medicinal stockrooms, plant nurseries - anyplace that might possibly harbor items with leaves and photosynthetic capabilities. Although the farmlands ended where the gates started, within the gates lay plenty of produce stands selling the fruits of their labor, and possibly the seedlings as well. All were to cover as much ground as possible, then meet again at noon to proclaim any findings.

And search they did. In every crook and cranny of every shelf, in every market and down every alleyway. But they began to lose hope when their efforts returned no results. The mysterious plant was nowhere to be found. That afternoon they gathered in a tiny secluded room in the quieter areas of the city - dejected, exhausted, and concerned. One look around the room, and everyone realized that their individual hunts for the little green vegetable had all encountered the same dead end. Worries and suggestions now flew across the room.

"Something's wrong. It's obvious."

"Are we not looking in the right places?"

"We've looked everywhere! We might as well start looking underground!"

"What if it's really not in Merinth?"

"Even if it's not grown here, surely someone must have heard of it?"

"It has to be in this city." Nausicaa affirmed. "Kerlin specifically sent us here."

"Well what if he told us wrong?" Tersa barked, unconvinced.

"I don't think he would lie to us." The princess returned quietly.

"Why send us here if the plant is not here?" Asbel questioned.

No one answered. The room seemed to hum with the heat of the midday sun, filling in the overbearing silence. Lord Yupa, who hadn't said a word all day, finally spoke up.

"There are two possibilities: either the plant is not in Merinth, or it is and no one is willing to speak of it." He paused a moment to allow the idea of malicious concealment sink in to everyone's heads. "We have plenty of reasons to believe the first possibility, but does anyone have evidence for the second?"

"Wait," Asbel started. "Now that you mention it, I had a very strange conversation with an old beggar; he talked in a very nonsensical manner so I didn't think much of it."

"What did he say?" Nausicaa prodded.

"He said that Mulsa held a 'dirty secret', and if you spoke of it, you were killed. Someone tried to give it to the people, but the Palace intervened. One man was jailed, and another disappeared, never to be heard from again."

"That's not very encouraging." Tersa blurted frankly. Nausicaa sent a disapproving glare in her direction, then looked worriedly at Asbel.

"Did he say why the Palace intervened?" The boy shook his head. By this time Nausicaa was lost in thought, as if already devising a plan of sorts. Observing her facial expression, Tersa stared at her in disbelief.

"Princess, don't tell me you're planning to just walk in there and ask for it!"

"Why not?" The girl returned with a slight hint of defiance. "What if it is grown in the Palace and just never distributed? We can ask for it, or demand to know why we cannot have it."

"It could be suicide!" Tersa spat.

"We have to try. Would you rather us sneak into the Palace and attempt to find it and steal it?"

"Tersa's right Nausicaa. It's too dangerous." Yupa stated pessimistically, but Nausicaa would not waver.

"It's going to be dangerous no matter what we do! The Palace is the most likely place we'll find Mulsa, or at least find answers." The group was silent for a moment; Nausicaa looked pleadingly into their eyes for understanding. Everyone was considering her logic, but remained impassive. She sighed wearily.

"Come now, my friends." Nausicaa urged earnestly. "We knew this would be dangerous. Our loved ones and our nations need this." She spoke quietly but her eyes glowed with fiery decision.

"This is not a suicidal mission; I intend to succeed in every way." She scoured their faces for a response. The silence bothered her but she knew her friends well. Lack of disapproval was essentially implicit agreement, so she carried on with devising her plan.

"Kitson have you ever been inside the Palace? Tell me everything you know about it." Nausicaa beseeched gently. Although the boy had never been inside the, he enumerated all pertinent details he could think of. The Palace was more like a collection of gardens, ornate halls, and buildings, which housed the living quarters and offices of King Sarkil, and a select few of his top officials. They all began surmising optimistically when they heard about a large Conservatory of Flowers that cultivated both native and exotic plants. An underground system of dungeons was rumored but not confirmed. Finally, the area was less guarded at the perimeter than at the entrances to the individual buildings.

"Perhaps only Nausicaa, Kitson and I should enter the Palace." Asbel suggested. "In case we run into trouble, not all is lost."

"If after two days you don't hear anything from us, enter the Palace to search for us or for the plant." Nausicaa added; the others nodded in agreement.

Next they designated a location for Tersa and Yupa to hide in waiting while the other three went on their excursion. It was still midday, so Nausicaa and Asbel chose to enter that evening for the sake of saving time. Furthermore, the evening provided the cover of darkness to search for the plant and observe the fortifications of the Palace. If they sensed any immediate danger, slipping out of the Palace would also prove less difficult in the middle of the night as opposed to in broad daylight.

The sun lazily began to retreat toward the horizon as they ate their dinner peacefully; when the night was still young Nausicaa, Asbel and Kitson embarked toward the Palace. Before they separated ways, Nausicaa approached Tersa and Yupa and wrapped them each in a tight hug.

"You be careful..." Tersa growled as soon as Nausicaa pulled away. The short haired girl then turned stiffly towards Asbel and gave him a brief, slightly awkward hug.

"You too Asbel; take care." The Pejite replied with a silent nod, somewhat surprised by the sentiment.

In all honesty, Tersa had never particularly liked Asbel; she was slow to make friends and skeptical of all who neared her. But when Nausicaa had fallen head over heels for him, she realized she had to start tolerating him. Luckily it proved to be relatively easy; he had a good heart and clearly cared for Nausicaa. Tersa also acknowledged that she couldn't singlehandedly protect the Princess forever. Nausicaa was essentially a dearly-loved sister to her, so Asbel by default become a sort of brother as well. At the moment she was worried for both of them: Nausicaa because she had the unfailing ability to always get herself into trouble, and Asbel because of his idiocy to actually let her have her way.

"Don't do anything crazy!" She shouted her last words of advice after them into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Nausicaa, Asbel, and Kitson soon found themselves walking through the entrance to the palace. Apparently the gates were hardly guarded at all and didn't close until much later at night; so they entered easily. Most people inside were already on their way out.

"Alright; just stick together." Nausicaa told the boys authoritatively.

"We should try the conservatory first." Asbel piped up. They all agreed at the idea and followed the signs toward a magnificent building. It stood several stories tall, and was made entirely of glass panels embedded in a wooden structure. Even without sunlight to highlight its architectural beauty, the structure was mesmerizing. Nausicaa had never seen anything so sleekly designed: it comprised of three different wings that were each topped off with a majestic clear glass dome. Upon approaching the main entrance of the center wing, the three found a guard standing rigidly before them, obstructing them from entering.

"No entering the Conservatory unless you are accompanied by an official or have permission from one." He dutifully stated. With disappointment on their faces the trio sluggishly turned around and left, their curiosity heightened to suspicion of what exactly lay inside those walls.

"Where do we get permission?" Asbel mused.

* * *

They didn't have to walk very far when their eyes beheld an imposing building, boasting much grandeur and authority as it towered over all other buildings. Made entirely of a rare hazy black marble, it had steps all along the front that led up to large wooden double doors. The three of them gaped at the size of the building before they noticed the words "CITY OF MERINTH OFFICES" engraved in bold, capital letters above the doors.

"Well that looks like a good place to start. Shall we?" Asbel exchanged glances and a hopeful smile with Nausicaa.

Two feet into the doorway they encountered another guard that asked for their names. The procedure was similar to when they first entered the city gates, so this time they weren't so shocked at the routine. What did astonish them was the response from the guard. The moment they mentioned their names the guard shot an attentive glance at the group, speedily surveying each member carefully.

"Ah yes; we were hoping you might stop by." He said cryptically. "Right this way."

He called another guard to manage the station, instructed the trio to follow him, and marched down a couple hallways deeper into the building. Presently he opened a black door to a waiting room and gestured them to go in. Cautiously Nausicaa entered the empty room, sending the guard a questioning glance.

"You will be escorted to the King's office when he is ready to see you." He informed, then closed the door.

* * *

The three looked at each other in surprise. The King? They were hoping to get permission from someone powerful to see the Conservatory, but the King? That was not really necessary.

"Why do you think he needs to talk to us?" Asbel pondered.

"I don't know." Nausicaa answered, just as clueless.

About a half hour later the door swung open again. They raised their eyes to behold another man in a different attire walk through the door. While guards normally donned a buttoned blue uniform over beige pants, this man wore a set that was entirely dark gray except for a white stripe at the shoulders. Asbel wanted to guess that this man was of a higher rank based on the material and look of his uniform.

"This way please." He spoke politely as he ushered them out the room and led the way down another series of passages. Presently he stopped in front of a black door that looked completely identical to all the other doors on the floor. Nausicaa made a mental note to never enter this building without either a guide or a floor plan; even those with the best sense of direction would have no difficulty getting lost. Their escort knocked on the black polished wood, then lightly opened the door.

The trio shyly walked in to behold a dark skinned man in his sixties, sitting behind an expensive-looking and beautifully varnished cedar desk. Papers were arranged in neat piles all over the desk, signifying the huge amount of work involved in running a country. King Sarkil sat before them reading a document, and his hand lay ready on a large golden seal, posed to stamp another form. Disturbing cat-like olive green eyes hid behind thick knitted brows, while a sharp nose and clean-cut beard gave him an aura of superiority. Upon hearing the noise he looked up and gave a friendly smile.

"Ah, welcome. Please, come forward." His suave voice floated over to them. They warily approached the man as he pushed his documents to the side.

"What are your names?" He asked cordially. The three introduced themselves again.

"Pleasure to meet you three." Smooth politeness gushed out with every statement from his lips.

"I hope you've been enjoying your time in Merinth so far. But seeing that you have entered the palace, there must be a reason you are here." His mild mannered tone slightly reminded Nausicaa of a cat sitting on a windowsill meticulously cleaning its paw. "What might we possibly be able to help you with?" He prompted.

"If it's possible we'd like permission to see the Conservatory." Asbel stated honestly.

"Oh I see. Is that all?" He purred, a little surprised.

"Yes; we apologize for taking up your time on such a small matter, but it seems we were sent directly to see you."

"Oh it's not a problem." He dismissed with a wave of his hand, then threw a sidelong glance at them. "But tell me, were you not looking for Mulsa?" He asked them abruptly, with a tint of curiosity.

They stood there planted to the marble floor, dumbfounded he already knew of their intentions. Nausicaa thought carefully before answering. What if they did answer with denial? How long could they keep that up? They may be able to fabricate a convincing reason to visit the Conservatory, but they wouldn't be able to maintain the cover for long. Perhaps openly asking for help would be more beneficial.

"How did you know?" She inquired, bewildered but working hard not to show it.

"I have my sources," he replied with a sly smile and a dangerous glint in his eyes; but it disappeared before anyone noticed it.

"We need Mulsa to cure the sick that are back at home," Nausicaa explained very honestly.

"Ah, I see. And how far away is home, if I might ask?"

"Kitson and I are from the Valley of the Wind; Asbel is from Pejite."

"The Valley? That's quite a journey!" Sarkil exclaimed, incredulous that anyone would make such a gigantic trek for the sake of one plant. "Then you must be very tired..." He commented in a sympathetic tone. Suddenly his mind seemed to register something.

"The Valley you said?" They nodded. "Are you possibly _the_ Nausicaa of the Valley - who talks to insects, and knows the ways of nature?" Nausicaa nodded, somewhat warily.

"Indeed... Your talent is very rare." He smoothly complimented her. "Not many people can walk up to an ohmu without getting killed, and even fewer can boast your level of knowledge of the plants in the toxic jungle." Sarkil fidgeted with the knob of the seal while pondering something. His face was closed and all emotion hidden away; no one could tell if he was mulling over a small decision or scheming something terrible. Finally he spoke up.

"I know you are hoping to obtain the plant as soon as possible, and I would be more than happy to help you with that." He cooly explained. "But it is already late in the evening, and I still have one last meeting to run with my advisors. If you do not mind staying here in the Palace overnight, tomorrow I can address this need of yours more adequately." His flowery statement was diplomatically vague as ever; were they going to get the plant or not? Nevertheless, his given answer was better than a complete refusal, so they nodded in assent and hung on to the hope of tomorrow.

"Albert," the King summoned to the hallway. Presently the escort stepped in, attentively awaiting an order.

"Show them to our two best rooms in this building." He then faced the three youngsters again. "You have my word that the matter will be solved tomorrow. For now you should rest from the long journey you've had."

"Thank you." The travelers gave a polite bow before filing out of the room.

The guard led them through a new set of corridors, up an elevator, to a new section of the building. Here the doors were brown instead of black, but otherwise identical again. The man directed them to the two rooms they would stay in for the night.

"Thank you, Albert." Nausicaa chimed to their escort as she walked into her room. The guard politely returned the kindness then disappeared.

Kitson and Asbel also walked into their room and spent the first few minutes gawking at the sight before them. Their overnight stay was gorgeous; beige wallpaper with gold streaks and gold trimmed furniture gave the room an ethereal glow. The luxurious carpet, overstuffed beige pillows, soft white marble table tops, and panoramic window view of Merinth all left them in wide-eyed wonder.

When Asbel was done staring at his room he went next door to check on Nausicaa. She had been similarly spellbound with the lodging; the furnishings were beyond impressive. He found her admiring the elaborate woodcarved bedposts and getting ready for bed. In silence he watched her shuffling around the room like a busy little bluebird.

"Hi." She sang when she when she finally noticed him.

"Hi." Came his voice; calm and content to regard her from the doorway. "Just wanted to check on you, make sure you were alright." She looked up at him with a cheerful smile.

"It's only been ten minutes and you're already worried about me?" She teased.

"I'm always worried about you." He replied, sending her a slightly reproachful glance. Nausicaa chuckled and walked up to him. She brought her arms to rest around his neck, and he responded by sliding his arms around her waist. Having taken her captive, he proceed to tighten his arms until she was pressed against him. His broad shoulders dwarfed her slim body, his arms cradling her to him. Their eyes were transfixed upon each other.

"You worry too much." She chided.

"A strange thing to hear from someone who likes to help everyone with everything." His hazel eyes twinkled and his lips curled up into a smile that made her insides melt. His smallest gestures could drive her insane. Why did the heavens have to send her this kind of sweet torture?

"Doing is not the same as worrying." She objected strongly. Asbel was not about to start an argument with her, so he smiled in concession and lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Let me know if you need anything." He told her softly, then pulled away. She nodded and watched him back out of the doorway to his own room.

"Goodnight." She remembered to say when he was halfway into his room.

* * *

Asbel gave a gigantic yawn and a rejuvenating stretch. The morning sunshine streamed through the window, gently rousing him from his restful sleep. It had been a while since he felt this refreshed. He turned his head to see the other bed empty; Kitson must have gotten out of bed early. Asbel was not suprised; the boy was trained since childhood to wake up early to catch the morning wave of half-asleep, easy-to-pickpocket middle-class workers. He padded over to the window and watched the streets come to life as citizens began the start of a new day.

Suddenly there was a loud rap at the door. He opened it and saw guards standing before him. What was going on? Before he could register anything or start asking questions in his head, he heard the one sentence that burned itself into his memory.

"You are now under arrest by the orders of the King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I have no idea how this chapter got this long... And I just thought it might be fun to do a really strong cliff hanger for a change...hehe thanks for reading!


	12. Into the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nausicaa and Asbel suddenly find themselves cornered in a sticky situation.

Nausicaa stirred awake and frowned sleepily, partly at the uncomfortably bright sunlight but mostly about something unknown tugging uneasily at her conscience. As the rest her senses pulled out of sleep she became aware of a man shouting from outside her room. She recognized that voice well, low and reverberating into the deepest parts of her soul reserved for those she treasured the most. The intense frustration she heard in it called her at once out of the warmth of her bed. In haste she threw on an outfit and flung open the door to see the commotion.

"What do you mean we're under arrest?" Asbel snarled at the guards that were quickly closing in on him. Nausicaa stood there bewildered and trying to make sense of the drama before her. The guard refused to back off and regarded him coldy.

"You are in fact under arrest and this is the only way to do it. Please come with us now or we'll have to use brute force." Then the man noticed Nausicaa frozen at her doorway.

"You as well, Miss. King's orders." Asbel looked up and instantly their eyes locked on each other. She confusedly searched him for an explanation, but only found terror ablaze in the fiery hazel.

"Why?" she fearfully asked the guard. "What's happening?"

"We're simply following orders," the leader enunciated with as much feeling as a stone statue. Before Nausicaa could object two more guards appeared on either side of her and took hold of her arms. Her muscles turned unresponsive and her tongue refused to move, while hundreds of questions flashed through her mind. Anxiety twisted into a deep, horrified betrayal, and incredulity washed over her countenance.

Asbel was in complete despair; had all their efforts gone to waste? Had they trekked halfway across the world, gone this entire way just to have their pilgrimage abruptly end with unexplained arrest? Even if Mulsa was fated to be out of their reach, could he not at least protect Nausicaa - the one person he swore to never let in harm's way? In torment he watched innocent confusion turn into fearful shock in her expressive brown eyes as she continued to absorb everything.

"No! Let her go! Detain me if you must, but not her!" He howled at them pleadingly, and struggled to free himself from their grasp. His anguish was reflected in Nausicaa's eyes in the form of pure heartbreak. She looked back at him like he was mad.

"Stop it Asbel!" she cried. "You'll hurt yourself!" He did not seem to hear her and continued thrashing angrily, until he was bruised from the restrictive contact of hands, ropes and weapons.

"I need you to cooperate..." the guard tensely muttered to him, tightening his grip on the obstinate Pejite.

"Asbel please! Stop for a moment and think!" She begged him. She was taking this road with him no matter where it led, or did he still not know that? Furthermore, they were so outnumbered that resistance was not an option. Eventually the man tired himself out trying to fight, and gave in defeatedly. On their way to the cells Nausicaa quickly realized that one member of their party was missing.

"Where's Kitson?" She whispered to Asbel with urgency.

"Don't know," he muttered in resignation. "He wasn't in the room when I woke up this morning." She speedily brainstormed all the places he could possibly be.

"You think the guards have him?" she whispered in an even lower voice so that the uniformed men around her wouldn't hear her.

"I doubt it; the guards had to search through my room to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere."

"That's good to know..." she sighed in relief as a minuscule smile raised the corners of her lips. "Smart little fellow; he must have known something was coming."

They were led through a number of underground tunnels, each looking exactly the same as the last, until they reached the cells. The passageway itself was well lit, but hard and unfeeling stone walls gave everything a dismal grey appearance. Nausicaa and Asbel peered into barred cells, dreary but not torturous, containing prisoners that seemed relatively well taken care of - despite looking as unamused and bored as any incarcerated man would be. The couple entered their empty cell in silence; the lock clicked shut behind them.

"This is ridiculous." Asbel fumed, humiliated, pacing back and forth across the concrete floor. "There wasn't even an explanation." Nausicaa sensed his temperamental state and watched concernedly from the other end of the cell.

"Sarkil knew we needed the plant, we were treated as guests yesterday, and now we are in cell. Why?" He snapped, growing increasingly irritated at the current situation.

"I don't know." The woman sighed frankly.

"What exactly is going on?" He growled in vexation. Nausicaa gently took his hand and looked sympathetically into his eyes. The Pejite stopped his train of thoughts, his anger calmed by her composure as she quietly remained beside him. He noticed the same worried yet determined expression he had seen on her face years ago in the sandy cavern under the Sea of Decay. Instead of meticulously observing hollow tree trunks, this time she was carefully watching his every emotion.

Frustration was replaced by helplessness and Asbel eventually sank downwards to sit on the floor. Nausicaa lowered herself with him and rested her head on his shoulder, and for several minutes they absorbed the calmness of the silence.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, "I couldn't stop it from happening. I was supposed to protect you, and I couldn't even do that."

"This is not your fault," Nausicaa comforted. "There was no way you could have foreseen this."

He sighed exhaustedly. She was right; he couldn't blame himself when neither of them had any idea this would happen. Tiredly he rested his head on top of hers.

* * *

Kitson crept stealthily along an empty hallway, cautious of every sight and sound that came his way. His only goal was to get out of the building without being noticed by too many people. So far things were going well; he had picked a quiet route and had a good sense of direction. As he progressed towards the front of the building, he passed a man that gave him a curious glance. Aware that a small boy walking alone looked inevitably suspicious, Kitson sped up his pace and pretended to have lost his way.

It had been one very bizarre morning. He had woken up before the crack of dawn that day, due to habit, and decided to go exploring through the building. The corridors were completely lifeless save for a servant with the odd housekeeping job. After a half hour he was familiar with the floor plan of a good portion of the building, much to his delight. But when he turned a corner and heard footsteps from the other end, he panicked. The clink of armor told him it was guards, and he quickly searched for places to hide. To his terror the hallway was completely barren of objects... except for a massive, antique flower vase.

"Not again..." He sighed to himself, then walked up to it and jumped in. As the guards marched by he overheard their conversation; from the footsteps it sounded like two men.

"We're arresting them now? But they just got here."

"I know, but it's the King's order."

"Well they certainly aren't going to take it very well; we should probably bring reinforcements. Oy, Arthur!"

"You two on the morning shift too, eh?" Came a voice much farther away.

"We've got some people to pick up!"

"Who's that?"

"The three that came in yesterday!"

"You mean the couple and the young boy?"

"Yes sir!"

"But isn't the girl a Princess from the Valley?"

"How should I know? King's orders."

Kitson lay motionless inside. He knew last night's ordeal was too good to be true; but what to do now? There wasn't enough time to warn both Nausicaa and Asbel and escape. His best option was to leave the Palace instantly and inform Tersa and Lord Yupa. Wasting no time, he crawled out of his hiding place and glided towards the exit. When he reached the main lobby, it was the busiest time of the morning, bustling with townsmen, merchants, and businessmen alike. He scanned the hoards of people and was shocked to see the same guards at the door as when they entered yesterday.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" A voice startled Kitson. The young lad turned to see a kindly attendant and immediately put on his most forlorn expression.

"Yes please. Which way is the gardens? My parents were going there next and I lost track of them."

"Of course. Take those doors you see in front, and the gardens are to your right."

"Thank you!" He deftly snatched a hat from an unaware villager, and inched towards the doors. Covering his face with the hat and eyeing the guards apprehensively, the boy took a deep breath.

And then he ran.

"Mom! Dad! Wait up!"

The guards looked up in surprise and chuckled.

* * *

Late in the afternoon Sarkil sat pensively at his desk, gazing out the window overlooking his kingdom; his hand carefully traced the familiar knob of his golden seal. He was quietly mulling over something, and at the moment his thoughts involved two visitors he had just rudely thrown into jail. He felt slightly sorry for them; watching others' misery was not particularly entertaining to him. Nevertheless he made his decisions from a very practical standpoint, valuing first and foremost the security of his reign, and secondly the stability of the country. He gave little concern for anything else.

He experienced no remorse in imprisoning them. Anything related to Mulsa had to be settled with precision, and no risk of things going wrong. That plant hid his darkest secret, and he preferred to keep it that way. This particular situation was also unique; he was dealing with one very famous Nausicaa. His dark brows furrowed sharply as he connived how he might use this as an opportunity to benefit himself and Merinth...

He stopped his dark thoughts with a bemused chuckle; it was so considerate of them to waltz into the Palace. In fact, had he heard another report of 5 visitors relentlessly digging for Mulsa, he would have sent soldiers to hunt them down and bring them in. Annoyance resurfaced on his thin, sharp-nosed face as he sighed wearily to himself; how on earth did they even hear about the damned plant, let alone its origins? He thought he was done cleaning up that information leak from so many years ago.

He finished his current task on hand and called a servant into the room.

"Tell the guards to bring in Nausicaa and the Pejite; I'd like to speak to them."

Ten minutes later his two newest prisoners entered the room, escorted by a bunch of guards. Sarkil understood the agitated expressions on their faces, and decided to treat them in as civilized a manner as possible. After all, they were completely innocent and perfectly harmless.

"Apologies for the unkind treatment this morning. I had no other choice but to keep you here until I had the chance to talk with you."

"Arrest was hardly necessary!" Asbel snapped impulsively.

"Quite right; I wasn't really trying to arrest you... just ensuring that you don't go anywhere. So I would describe it more as 'under surveillance', shall we say." He explained casually.

"You could have just told us that." Nausicaa jumped in, disgust showing in her features.

"No my dear, I stopped relying solely on verbal orders a long time ago. A little bit of enforcement is always required." At this point Sarkil raised himself out of his chair and began to slowly circle around the desk towards them.

"I'm going to make a deal with you. I will let you go, and you can leave Merinth unharmed and in peace - but only if you swear to never speak of Mulsa again. Do not ask for it and do not tell anyone about it; just return home and pretend as though you never left.

"You're telling us to give up?" Nausicaa challenged defiantly. "Leave it all behind when we've travelled halfway around the world just for this plant?"

"If you want to leave Merinth in one piece, yes." He responded with a disturbing level of nonchalance. Olive green eyes then carefully regarded the two of them.

"Can Mulsa cure Gullera?" Nausicaa stepped forward.

"I cannot tell you the answer to that." A haughty smile curled the corners on his lips, highlighting his aquiline features.

 _Is that an elusive way of answering yes?_ she thought to herself.

"Where is it stored?" She demanded.

"You think I would tell you?" He retorted mischievously, eyebrows raised. But the expression disappeared as quickly as it came and the serious look returned. "You're wasting my time; this is your last chance to drop everything and leave. If you don't cooperate... well, be forewarned that I will go to extreme measures to get my way."

"Then you should know we won't leave until we find the answers." Asbel returned resolutely. The bearded man sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot help you." He stated plainly. "Take them back to the cells."

* * *

Nausicaa and Asbel returned to their place of confinement. Their accommodations consisted of a simple mattress and a stone bench; near the back, behind a stone wall, lay a simple toilet. They sighed to themselves.

"We are going to get very bored, very soon." Nausicaa groaned.

"Better get used to it." Came a stranger's voice. Nausicaa and Asbel both turned to the barred window on their right. Presently an aged man shuffled up to the window. He looked nearly seventy due to his scraggly, bearded appearance and white hair.

"Hello." Nausicaa greeted him.

"Hi. Name's Findel. Lewis Findel."

"I'm Nausicaa, and this is Asbel. We're not citizens of this country."

"I can tell;" the man croaked, "You don't look Merinthian at all. What brought you here?"

"It's quite a long story." Asbel noted.

"We've got time." Lewis joked with a hearty smile.

They sat down to describe their entire journey: from Gullera, to Healer Kerlin, to their current hunt for Mulsa. The elder man seemed to pale a little at their mention of Mulsa, but his hair gave him such a whitish appearance that neither Nausicaa or Asbel could notice it in the dim light. He seemed particularly curious about the doctor Kerlin, and listened very intently to their story. At the end of it he sighed gloomily.

"Well, looks like you encountered the same fate I did."

"What have you been imprisoned for?" Nausicaa inquired. Lewis was about to answer when guards approached Nausicaa and Asbel's cell and began unlocking the door.

"The king would like to speak to Nausicaa."

"What now?" She grunted, getting up from her seat. "Pleasure talking with you Lewis."

"Same to you, Princess." The man returned. Nausicaa leaned over Asbel and touched her lips to his forehead.

"I'll be right back." She sang sweetly.

"Be careful." He urged her. On her way out the cell, she turned around and sent Asbel one last charming, affectionate smile.

"You are fortunate to have such sweet devotion." Findel remarked wistfully when she disappeared up the staircase.

"I know." Asbel sighed, already starting to worry about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody good so far? Haha sorry it's been a while; even I had to go back and reread the chapters previous to this to remind myself what I was writing about. :P But hey, I liked my older chapters ... hope I'm keeping up with the standard. Thanks for reading! :)


	13. A New Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nausicaa bargains with the King of Merinth for information on Mulsa.

One flight of stairs, a left, then a right; pass five doors then go up the staircase on the right. Doors transformed from unsightly grey stone slabs to polished black wood... Nausicaa memorized every detail as she passed from the dungeons to the royal offices once more. Before long she found herself standing before the King of Merinth again.

"Welcome, please sit down. First things first; I've got a couple of questions." He paused to let her settle down. "Where is the boy I saw yesterday?"

"I don't know; he disappeared." She replied honestly.

"That's a shame; I wanted to at least keep the three of you together. And the remaining two that came with you into Merinth?"

"How should I know? You're the one with the spies." She chirruped rather unapologetically - did he really pull her out of the cell just to ask her that? The middle aged man gave a low chuckle, and regarded her in amusement.

"You've got quite the fun personality," he remarked. "Now, I've been thinking about our current predicaments."

"Have you changed your mind and decided to give us the plant?" She asked flatly, already knowing the answer. She knew she was reaching borderline insolence, but it felt justified given the circumstances; she had every right to be rude. In response to her rebellious tone, Sarkil simply smiled.

"I believe we are in a bit of a stalemate. You want the plant, I won't give it; end of story. I've detained you and your Pejite, but I still don't know what to do with you." Nausicaa laughed scornfully.

"Let us go." She stated seriously.

"No; I don't want you causing more trouble outside. Your companion said it himself: you're not leaving until you get the answers."

"And we will stand by what we've said. However, you can't keep us here when we've done nothing wrong."

"True, but I have a bit of confession to make... you've been imprisoned because I also want something from you."

"What do you mean?" she frowned, her attention refocused.

"I want the secrets of the Valley: how your people live so close to the Sea of Corruption without dying." Nausicaa chuckled at his exaggeration.

"That's no secret - it's the wind."

"Not just that," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I speak about your ways of life: how do you kill toxic spores that drift into your farmland? How is your water not acidic or poisonous? How do you keep the insects away from your fields? Here is my proposition: you give me information about the Valley, and I in return will give you information about the Mulsa plant."

Nausicaa remained silent and considered his statement very carefully. Something was very unusual about his proposal...was that really all he wanted? Why was it so important a matter to him, that it was worth luring them into the Palace and then immediately capturing them?

"Why do you care?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Merinth is expanding rapidly. At the rate our population is growing, we will be at the border of the Sea of Corruption in less than ten years. We must start developing new ways of life so that we can continue growing without being affected by the jungle." He explained. "Teach us your ways; tell us how to live in harmony with the poisonous spores and the insects." His voice turned mysterious and dangerously low. "I've heard you created a formula to cure the diseases of long term toxic exposure... we need that formula." Nausicaa snapped her head up.

"A cure for a cure."

"What?" He replied, uncharacteristically caught off guard.

"You give me Mulsa to cure Gullera, and I will give you the formula." He looked to the side with a dismal expression, and spoke unwaveringly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Information I can give you, but the physical plant is not part of the bargain." She rolled her eyes and finally lost her patience.

"And exactly why not?" She snapped. "What is it about this plant that it cannot leave the Palace?"

"Relax my dear, I will tell you many things about Mulsa - possibly even that mystery - but only if you agree to your half of the bargain." His suave tone of voice was diplomatic and reassuring.

Irritated, the woman remained silent and continued stare icily across the table. She and Asbel were arrested just so he could bargain with her for information?" They needed Mulsa quickly, and being in jail for an entirely different reason did not help. Nevertheless, some information about the plant was better than none at all; and most importantly time was against her.

"Fine." She said grudgingly. "Let's start now."

"What? Really?" He returned pleasantly surprised.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm most glad to see your willingness, but I still have some unfinished matters here..." He glanced at the pile of paperwork, almost a little sheepishly for a split second, and Nausicaa mused at the candid expression that flitted across his countenance.

"I can wait." She uttered. "I have nothing else to do anyway."

"Very well." He replied, composure regained. "It'll take me a couple more minutes; feel free to walk around - make yourself at ease."

She took her granted liberties and gracefully rose to explore the spacious office. Observing all of his strange wall art and numerous framed certificates commemorating great accomplishments, she concluded that he was quite an interesting person - versatile and talented. From peace treaties, to hand drawn sketches of innovative designs, to commemorative paintings of Merinth's historic milestones, he seemed to be adept in the sciences as well as in interpersonal communications. She just might have taken the time to become friends with him if she was not in such a compromised position and he didn't always act so annoyingly cunning.

"Alright. Thank you for your patience." He spoke up after about ten minutes. Quietly she sat back down opposite to him and her eyes exhibited businesslike alertness.

"A question for a question?" She asked, when he had finished filing his papers away and directed his attention to her.

"Sure." Came his affable reply. "And nothing but the truth."

"I'm not the one that has trouble adhering to that." She mildly berated him, recalling his deceptive statements from last night.

"You lack faith in my integrity." He returned, slightly insulted. "No matter; I'll start. Where do you draw uncontaminated water?" Nausicaa smiled kindly to that question.

"From underground reservoirs deep below the Sea of Decay, and filtered through the pure sands." She explained, then asked: "What is the scientific name of Mulsa?"

"If it has one I am not aware of it..." he paused as if trying to remember. "I'll ask when I get the chance and let you know."

She showed no change in facial expression but her eyes gave away her suspicion...Was he already withholding information from her? He seemed extremely knowledgable in terms of the sciences, so she doubted it was personal ignorance. Did it really not have a scientific name? Could it be so new a discovery that it wasn't named yet? Before she could think further into it he spoke up with another question.

"How do you store your water? Do spores ever float in to contaminate it?"

"We keep our water through an underground running system so that it is never stagnant, and wells serve as access points for villagers. The water flows throughout valley, powered by our wind mills." She paused to think. "At certain points along the irrigation system we place filters to screen out any impure particles, and possibly spores but we have never had that issue." She paused to let the information sink in, before continuing with a question of her own.

"Do you have a drawing of Mulsa? Is it considered a shrub, tree, bulb?"

"I believe I do..." He rose towards a large cabinet containing hundreds of memos, letters, important documents, all organized neatly in alphabetical order.

"In terms of plant category it is a shrub, although in my opinion it should be called a weed if weeds ever became a scientific category." He remarked as he started searching through the cabinet files.

"Ah, here it is." He declared, bringing a well worn, dusty grey folder over to the table. He opened the folder to reveal a small pile of clippings and government memos related to Mulsa. Sifting through them, he finally came across a small, hand drawn picture of a plant. Nausicaa leaned forward immediately, eyes intensely fixated on the picture. He carefully handed the picture to her, and she eagerly accepted it, acting as though it were a sacred manuscript.

All of her scientific faculties concentrated on the black lines before her, as her eyes absorbed every single detail. Flat leaves with a unique, ragged edge gave it a sense of hardiness, while straight slender stalks implied its tallness for a shrub. With a single glance at the numbers on the side she picked up dimensions of height, width, and stalk thickness, locking the information away in her memory. She was born to be a scientist, with her meticulous attention to detail, drive to absorb information, and fascination for nature.

Instincts heightened in her brain, and she frowned. It looked vaguely familiar, yet somehow also entirely new. Had she seen this plant before? She mentally noted the awkwardness in its proportions; it seemed relatively tall and lanky, with leaves sprawled out at the edges. No wonder Sarkil wanted to call it a weed. If asked to personify it, she would describe it as a teenage boy in the middle of an adolescent growth spurt, awkwardly tall with limbs spread out a little too far.

"Thank you." She breathed gratefully and handed the drawing back to him, feeling truly relieved to at last put an image to her goal.

"You're welcome." He replied cordially. They continued the information exchange for another 20 minutes more; neither minded getting peppered with questions since the knowledge gained was far more rewarding. Near the end she asked one last question to clear up lingering suspicions on having seen Mulsa elsewhere.

"What kind of soil does Mulsa require to grow?"

"Soil rich in nitrates, which is very dark soil found only in these lands; and wet enough only in Merinth." He answered.

Eventually they exhausted all the most burning questions on their minds and decided to continue the conversation later.

"I believe we should arrange another meeting soon," Sarkil stated. "I am indeed learning very much from you. I have another deal to make with you: meet with my scientists tomorrow morning and teach them your cure for the toxic poisoning 'Miasma' illness. In return I will set aside time in the afternoon, to answer your remaining inquiries about Mulsa."

"Scientists?" She asked curiously, contemplating her potential new schedule.

"Yes; they're a talented, fine bunch of botanists and chemists. I have no doubt they will listen intently for something as valuable as your new cure." Nausicaa felt a twinge of excitement to meet other people who were as enthusiastic as her about plants and spores. Suddenly another thought crossed her mind.

"I have one request." She bargained. Sarkil raised an eyebrow, listening.

"Leave my friends alone." The King of Merinth leaned back into his chair and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"Remove the search warrants for everyone, and do not harm Asbel." Impressed, the man gave a strange smirk. His opponent was quite sharp indeed; he anticipated a fun game of strategy with her.

"The situation is more threatening than you realize and it needs to be contained." He reaffirmed, watching her purse her lips into a thin line. After a few seconds of silence she acceded.

"Then at the very least their lives must never be harmed."

"You have a deal." He wasn't planning on murdering anyone in cold blood either; he just needed them all in one place as opposed to running loose across Merinth.

"Guards will come tomorrow morning to escort you to the scientists, as well as in the afternoon here. After that you are welcome to spend the rest of the day in the Conservatory." Then he paused; a faint smile appeared on his lips as he was considering something.

"In fact, you are free to walk anywhere, as long as you do not leave the Palace." He added. "Think of it as house arrest."

"Thank you." She replied politely, showing only a small portion of the gratitude that she felt; boredom could kill her as easily as a gun. Sarkil's faculties of observation had clearly helped him reach that conclusion already, because he looked up and gave her a knowing smile.

"You're welcome." He replied as she exited the room. When he was alone once more his face turned startlingly sinister and he frowned deep in thought. He needed to implement precautions to ensure things would go as planned.

* * *

"What did he want?" Asbel was still awake, eagerly waiting for her by the time Nausicaa returned to the cell. It was just barely past midnight.

"Secrets of the Valley, he said." She responded sardonically.

"What?" Asbel replied, very confused.

"Honestly, he could have just asked me politely and I would've told him." She sighed. "He wants to know how we live so close to the Sea of Decay without getting killed." She sighed. "Sorry; we got stalled because he wanted information from me." She lowered herself onto the bench where he sat.

"So we're not detained here because of Mulsa?" He clarified, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"We are; he's simply taking advantage of our compromised position to gain knowledge. I'm receiving information about Mulsa in exchange for information given." She noticed the tiniest spark of excitement light up his hazel eyes, like a single candle flame on amber walls in a dark room.

"Tomorrow I work with scientists in the Conservatory," she piped up rather enthusiastically. "I will be showing them the formula for the cure for the Miasma poisoning, and then in the afternoon I get to interrogate Sarkil about Mulsa." She ended with a determined smirk, while Asbel couldn't help smiling bemusedly at her tenacity.

"So that's what took you so long; another hour and you might have bargained your way out of Merinth." the Pejite teased.

"We're making progress." She agreed, a confident smile just tugging slightly at her lips.

"No, you're making progress. I'm just pacing around the cell." Nausicaa chuckled, clearly picturing her Asbel pathetically moping around the enclosure. She treated him to a gentle look of pity when she remembered how much he detested being powerless. She needed to put him to work.

"Help me predict his motives. He's acting far too nice, and I suspect he is hiding something very dark."

"I'm down to playing mind games now?" He whined sarcastically and Nausicaa emitted a burst of laughter, relieved to see his humor had returned. The light atmosphere effectively dissipated the tension of the day, and soon she could barely stand against the exhaustion that swept over her. The princess succumbed to a yawn and slouched against the wall. When she tilted her head to the side she caught him quietly and unashamedly watching her, a smile touching his face. Her own heart warmed to moments like these, and her eyes softened in affection. Sweetly smiling back, she gazed into his expressive eyes, enchanting amber seas full of warmth and adoration.

"It's tiring isn't it? Saving two countries from Gullera..." He coaxed, lifting his hand to gently brush a wisp of stray auburn hair behind her ear. She nodded meekly, all outer walls of composure removed to reveal a weary, innocent girl.

"Come." He said soothingly, as he took her hand and led Nausicaa over to the straw mattress farther back in the cell. She didn't object and simply let him take her by the hand. Only around him did she ever begin to act this docile; with everyone else she was naturally independent, full of drive and authority. Her mature personality hadn't changed after meeting Asbel, but she realized how nice it felt to be pampered by someone else every once in a while. It was her way of showing him how much she valued him, trusting him enough to let him see all sides of her.

Asbel of course was fascinated by all contrasting facets of her personality, and her most vulnerable moments would without fail draw out his protective instincts. He knew she was more than competent, but that didn't stop him from constantly keeping an eye on her. They reached the corner and began adjusting the bed.

"I just feel guilty that I can't help you." He continued, his mind haunted by the issue. She looked up at him, surprised.

"We all have our own roles, and this is mine. You'll already be fulfilling yours simply by being with me, and by staying put in this cell."

"But it was my sick mother in the first place." He returned, still unable to reconcile with his conscience.

"It involves both our countries; it's my responsibility as well." She reminded him as they both settled down flat on the bed. It was barely large enough to fit both of them resting shoulder to shoulder, resulting in a relatively snug configuration.

She took one look at him and couldn't resist snuggling into him and resting her head on his chest. Fully aware he was watching her, she frankly didn't care if she looked like a kitten nestling into a pillow - being this close to him had sparked a sudden yearning for contact. Her ear, pressed into him, picked up the strong sound of his steady heartbeat, and her arm slipped around his torso, hugging him tightly to herself. When she was satisfied with her position she inhaled deeply, registered his alluring scent, and sighed contentedly. The whole time he had been smiling lovingly down at her and waiting in patience for her to finish.

"Comfortable?" He finally inquired, before placing his arm around her.

"You have no idea." She sighed.

She wasn't lying either. It honestly gave her a feeling unlike anything before... so satisfying and secure. Who had ever thought she would feel this contented in someone else's arms? She had lived so many years in solitude, found peace in nature, companions in insects. She supposed the many years of adult-like independence had left her somewhat lonely; her status and warm character had brought her many acquaintances but no one truly close to her other than Tersa, and maybe Jarel.

She was pulled out of her reflections by a warm, low rumble. Realizing he was chuckling at her, she smiled and closed her eyes to feel the sound vibrating through his chest. Occasionally he ran his hand along her back, sending her chills to the base of her spine. Eventually he began play with her hair, making her deliciously drowsy.

"Goodnight." He said after a while of silence, tilting his head down to softly place a kiss in her hair.

Feeling safe in his arms she had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I love writing Nausicaa and Asbel... I should just start a series of one-shot drabbles of these two. (In fact, I did, on FFN.net... it's just not very long). Hope you didn't mind me momentarily turning into a romance writer on you readers. Thanks for reading! (And thanks for the kudos! You are too sweet. ^_^ )


	14. Of Mulsa and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nausicaa genuinely enjoys meeting Merinthian botanists, and gets closer to uncovering the dark history of Mulsa.

She awoke to the luxurious sensation of being held by Asbel, who overnight had managed to wrap both his arms possessively around her waist. Now her back was pressed into his chest, pulling her deep into his embrace; she felt the muscles in his strong frame and gratefully absorbed the intimacy. Along her back and everywhere his skin touched hers she could feel his body heat, radiating out of him and keeping her warm in the morning chill of their stony abode.

She gently turned around to face him, trying not to disturb him. He stirred but did not wake; she took a moment to memorize his features. Deep set eyes, a striking nose, strong cheekbones, and a resolute jawline gave him a rugged appearance that was softened by full lips and a gentle mouth that curved slightly. Again she noted how lovely he looked when he wasn't frowning about something.

Although she did not want to wake him she simply couldn't restrain herself from touching him. Her hand reached out to lightly stroke his hair, but with not more than a feathery brush. Lazily he slid open one eye at her - an absolutely adorable move, and she succumbed to the motherly sentiment that swelled in her. He must have noticed her change in emotion, as his lips curved up into a sweet smile and a boyish twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Morning." She whispered and affectionately touched her lips to his forehead.

"Morning," he replied in a hoarse voice. "Sleep well?"

She happily hummed an affirmation.

"Ready to meet those scientists?" He posed when he was awake enough to recall the agenda of the day.

"A little nervous..." she confessed plainly.

"Why?" He propped himself up on one elbow and tried to look concernedly at her, but the residual sleepiness altered it into a rather goofy expression. Nausicaa laughed inwardly at the sight.

"I've never worked in a conservatory before; what if we don't get along?"

"Well, even if you dislike them you only need to work with them this once. But I'm fairly certain you will get along just fine." In fact, he had no doubts at all that Nausicaa would like them. Her love for nature was stronger than anyone's he had seen his entire life; if these scientists shared her enthusiasm, there would be an immediate connection.

* * *

Eventually a guard came to escort Nausicaa to the Conservatory. During the walk over, Nausicaa wondered what the scientists might be like: how many were there, what did they do during the day, how much training did they have to receive in order to be one? She made a mental note to learn from them today just as much as they would be learning her. Her underground lab at home could use some renovations.

They threaded through a number of underground tunnels and arrived at a stone staircase, atop of which stood an imposing white metal door. The guard stepped forward with the key; Nausicaa watched intently as the door momentously heaved open. Angelic, white rays of bright sunlight filtered through, and suddenly her senses were assaulted by the refreshing fragrance of foliage, the sounds of trickling water, and the dampness of the humid greenhouse air.

She stepped through the doorwary like a wide-eyed traveler entering paradise. In wonder her eyes absorbed every little detail around her. Plants! There were so many plants! Rows upon rows, left and right, high and low. Plants placed in pots, sectioned in boxes, dangling from baskets, floating in ponds - all neatly labeled and categorized. Her eyes then wandered to the water hoses, faucets, sinks, shelves, shovels and benches. Seeing the flames and glassware lying on the smooth marble countertops, she concluded the benches served as the place where most of the medicinal chemistry was conducted.

"Ah. You must be Nausicaa." Someone uttered nearby. A man in his fifties with grayish hair appeared in one of the rows and began walking over.

"Yes," she affirmed.

"Welcome to the Conservatory. My name is Kirkham, though most people call me K. I serve as head scientist here." He carried himself with a slight air of authority and intelligence, but did not exhibit pride.

"Nice to meet you." She cheerfully returned and accepted the handshake.

"Follow me; I'll introduce you to rest of us you'll be working with today." He led her away from the edge of the conservatory, towards the central domed wing. Nausicaa continued to admire the aesthetics of the building. She had seen it once during the night, but it most definitely did not compare to the majesty and splendor it possessed in the daytime. White wooden frames glowed brilliantly under the sun, the glass sparkled like diamonds under spotlight, and vividly colorful plants brought a sense of vitality to an otherwise still-life structure of perfection. Before long she had reached a small circle of about five people that had gathered together and were simply chatting with one another. Many smiled amiably when they noticed the two approaching.

"Everyone, this is Nausicaa." Kirkham spoke up as they came to stand before the group.

Nausicaa briefly surveyed all of their faces and found a sort of kindly curiosity. The scientists had heard of Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind of course; she was a legend - known for her courage, self sacrifice and unparalleled understanding of the seemingly vindictive forces of nature. Now that they were meeting her, they beheld a strange young girl - not more than twenty in age. Her eyes, however, told of wisdom from ages past, and she carried a unique air of confidence, beauty, innocence, and maturity.

Starting at the left, Kirkham extended an arm in the direction of a young girl with a ponytail to begin formal introductions.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" the female scientist enthused. From the moment the girl energetically clasped Nausicaa's hand, Nausicaa knew she had found a friend in this warm and energetic individual.

Next to greet her was an elderly man in his seventies; his back humped slightly and his gnarled hands showed years of hard work. But his eyes were sharp and lively, and Nausicaa could tell his mind had not in the least been negatively affected by time - only enhanced by wisdom and much experience.

"This is Hammond," Kirkham spoke of the sage. "Former head scientist - he's technically retired, but he still works here daily and can't be apart from the plants; he's practically lived at the Conservatory his whole life."

"A pleasure to meet you." The elder droned pleasantly.

Then Nausicaa met the last two members of their group. One was a young man with dark hair, who appeared about 24, with a youthful face that looked almost boyish. His eyes were hesitant to show emotion; from his shy greeting Nausicaa gathered he was rather quiet and reserved. The other seemed slightly older and openly warm. He greeted her with an enthusiastic smile, while his other animated expressions pointed toward a lively personality and a keen, observant mind. Kirkham naturally led the group through their activities of the day.

"Let's get started with your cure. The plants are grouped in regions by their climate, then listed alphabetically. Tell us what plants you need, and we can help you gather them."

And thus began Nausicaa's unique project: working with a group of strangers towards one specific goal, regardless of differences in nationality, personality, and age. Within minutes Nausicaa felt entirely at home with these people; the researchers turned out to be incredibly agreeable, as well as respectful of each others talents. From the descriptions of their regular projects, Nausicaa easily observed that these individuals truly acted as a team: building on each others' discoveries, contributing constructive criticism, and sharing each others' enthusiasm for research. By the fourth plant in Nausicaa's recipe they had overcome the initial awkwardness, and relaxed to discuss seemingly boring subjects with great passion, even throwing out occasional jokes.

Interestingly enough they had never heard of removing toxicity from the jungle plants via pure underground water. In fact they possessed only limited expertise in the plants thriving in the Sea of Decay, and rightly so since they lived so far away from it. At the moment their small selection of Toxic Jungle plants grew in a separate section, with its own ventilation system, far away from all other plants. Nausicaa took the time to demonstrate her methods of safely growing them, and provided some additional information about the most prevalent species.

"Your knowledge of the Sea of Decay is quite extensive; any chance we can convince you to stay in Merinth and work here as our resident expert?" Kirkham remarked, clearly impressed.

"It would be a honor," She replied. "However I'm currently still passing through Merinth on a mission. When my task is done, and if my country can handle a couple years without me, I would be more than glad to join you." Her heart thrilled at the idea of working everyday with these like-minded friends she had finally found.

"Out of curiosity, what brought you to Merinth in the first place?" The female scientist asked.

"I came here looking for a plant called Mulsa; it's supposed to cure a very rare sickness that is slowly killing close friends of mine in the Valley and in Pejite." The scientists nodded at her reply.

"It sounds familiar; we might have it." Kirkham answered. "Is that why you're here at the Conservatory?"

"Yes, though I doubt Sarkil will even let me get my hands on it." When the head scientist sent her a questioning glance she willingly elaborated. She had nothing to hide anyway.

"He put me under house arrest when I told him I wanted it. Either Mulsa is inexplicably dangerous, or he is just stalling me."

"House arrest!" one of the subordinate male scientists exclaimed indignantly. "What a shameful way to treat a guest like you. I'm sorry we've been so unwelcoming," he asserted, then gave her a sympathetic look; from the lingering scowl Nausicaa could tell he was far from pleased. By this time the girl strongly concluded that Sarkil was the single irritable rascal in Merinth.

"House arrest sounds serious," Kirkham mumbled, brows furrowed. "I'll look into it when I get a chance."

"No need, K. I know all about it." Everyone turned their attention to Hammond, who gingerly rose up from tending his row of foliage and walked over.

"You know about it?" Nausicaa asked excitedly.

"Yes; I worked closely with Sarkil on it. I tell you the plant is nothing but trouble." He pronounced gravely.

"Can you tell me why?" Nausicaa pleaded.

"I am unable to reveal much," He answered apologetically, then hesitated. "But I suppose, to summarize, the plant caused a feud between Sarkil and his brother. The rest of the details is closely guarded knowledge." He wore such a troubled expression that Nausicaa worried what other dark secrets lay behind Mulsa.

* * *

At the crack of dawn Kitson awoke and crawled out of his shelter. After leaving the Palace yesterday he spent the rest of the afternoon roaming the city in the heat of the midday sun, searching for Yupa and Tersa. When he had tired himself out from the extensive walking, he swifty nabbed a sandwich from a food cart on a crowded street and looked for a place to stay overnight. With his exceptional survival skills he found a sufficiently secure lodging place in a sturdy shack behind a restaurant. He even wielded some manipulative innocence so the owners took pity on him and threw him some blankets to fight the cold. He never enjoyed scrounging for necessities but years of practice meant he could do it flawlessly.

Now, late in the morning, he strolled through the marketplace scanning for signs of his friends. With his keen eyesight he expected to find them eventually; Yupa was difficult to miss with that huge hat of his and tomboy Tersa had a uniquely tall, thin, but strong frame. When the streets began to burst with commotion from travelers, shoppers, and workers, the boy clambered up onto a rooftop for a better view. It was around early afternoon when he finally spotted them resting outside a general store. Kitson noticed they had kept themselves busy by restocking their supplies for the trip home.

"Kitson!" Tersa exclaimed in surprise when he saw the child making his way over to them. "What are you doing here? Where's Nausicaa and Asbel?"

"In a prison cell." He replied bluntly. No time to sugarcoat. Tersa swore under her breath, and Yupa's mustache turned downwards in a grim fashion.

"What happened?" Yupa inquired soberly.

"The first evening we entered the Palace, we met King Sarkil. We stayed in the best rooms, and the next morning they prepared to arrest us; I slipped out as soon as I could. They knew beforehand we were looking for Mulsa."

"We will most likely have to use force to rescue them," Yupa remarked. "Sarkil obviously didn't consider diplomacy as an option."

"Let's go now." Tersa called, already on her feet, bags packed, and eyes fiery like a hound's with prey in sight. "Sarkil's going to regret ever laying a finger on them." She snarled aggressively.

* * *

Nausicaa almost didn't want to leave when the guard came in the afternoon. They had already finished the formula and had spent the last few hours simply working and conversing alongside each other. Upon saying goodbye she received a quick hug from the woman scientist, who urged her to come back again someday.

"I will; I want to." Nausicaa promised, her eyes mirroring her friend's bittersweet expression. People this similar to her were far and few between, and she hoped to never lose contact.

On her way to Sarkil she quickly reminded herself of the serious task at hand: find and understand the Mulsa plant. Today was the day to get all the answers. Time to find out what in the name of the Wind made the plant so deeply shrouded in mystery.

The King of Merinth sat at his desk, basically in the same position she had last seen him. He looked up with the usual cunningly suave smile.

"Ah; you're back. How was it working with them?"

"Quite enjoyable." She returned equally nonchalantly. _You're the only one I have trouble working with,_ she retorted in her head.

"I'm glad to hear it. Your contributions of knowledge are very much appreciated. Now in return: speak your questions and I shall answer within reason." He folded his hands and waited patiently.

Nausicaa readied herself to begin her rigorous interrogation to get to the bottom of the matter. From what she gathered so far: Mulsa was a shrub, without a scientific name, that grew in nitrate rich soil in Merinth, and for unknown reasons was never allowed to leave the Palace. She chose to start chipping away at the last mystery.

"Is Mulsa grown in the Palace?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Has it ever left the Palace?"

"No."

"Why not?" she inquired; Sarkil raised an eyebrow and hesitated to answer.

"My executive order. I had reasons to withhold it." He finally stated.

"What reasons?" She pressed with determination.

"That is strictly confidential; I am not able to answer that." The girl frowned at his response.

"Does it have other purposes other than curing Gullera?"

"Not directly, no." The woman scowled again; his answers were so elusive that she didn't know if she was gleaning anything from the conversation at all. Her thoughts switched to the clue of nitrate rich soil; perhaps she could start there.

"Does Mulsa also grow anywhere outside of the Palace?"

"No." She wondered if they destroyed every public field and farm containing this shrub.

"Did it used to grow naturally in the wild?" She clarified.

"No, it never has."

"Then how did you come to find it?" She questioned seriously, barely able to piece together all the random facts thrown at her thus far. She watched confusedly as an approving smile spread across Sarkil's features.

"You've finally asked the all-important question Nausicaa. Now, don't you think you need a break?" The girl glared at him warily while Sarkil continued.

"I'll make another deal with you. I am more than happy to explain the discovery of Mulsa to you, if you will answer me only one question: Where did you meet Kerlin?"

Again she was dumbstruck by his omniscience. She told herself to be extremely careful; the precariousness of the situation should never be underestimated when your enemy knows absolutely everything about you, including where you've been in the last two weeks.

"You know him?" She asked, trying to hide her bewilderment deep within her.

"He has royal blood." He enunciated coldly, scowling at the thought.

"What will you do to him if I tell you?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing harmful; after all he is my brother. We have a bit of a brotherly love-hate relationship. I need to remind him to stop messing with the affairs of the country he willingly left behind." He announced somewhat bitterly, staring menacingly at the wall.

"Tell me where you found him and I will reveal the rest of Mulsa's history to you." He coaxed, giving her a sidelong glance.

"He lives in Belden Swamp, next to the Toxic Jungle." She uttered resignedly, then prayed nothing detrimental would befall Kerlin.

"Ah... thank you my dear. Now about the plant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It took me a while to realize it, but I was basing my descriptions of the conservatory off of the SF Conservatory of Flowers. I've been there once long ago, and it was so beautiful that I never forgot how it looked. Hehe thanks so much for reading! :) Hope everyone is doing well.


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nausicaa discovers the truth with her own two hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you readers are doing well.

"How much did Kerlin tell you about mulsa and its origins?" Sarkil launched immediately into what would become a lengthy account of the past. Nausicaa simply remained silent; she had waited days for this information and did not plan on interrupting him anytime soon.

"Mulsa was never found in the wild. It was a species created here, inside the Conservatory." He threw a sidelong glance at her and flashed a knowing smirk that sharply contrasted the shocked frown on Nausicaa's features. He clearly enjoyed the consternation he was effecting upon the listener.

"Gullera had visited Merinth already, and we searched for the specific combinations of toxins that triggered such a miserable disease. One of the main suspects was a plant from the Sea of Decay called _cyathea temulsa_. My brother, the head scientist at the time, sought to convert it into a non-toxic plant, hoping the non-toxic version could induce immunity to the _cyathea temulsa_ toxin. He performed the procedure successfully here in the Conservatory, and behold, mulsa was born."

Pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together: it had no scientific name because it was not a natural species. It looked inexplicably strange because it was not a product of mother nature. Not a single botanist in Merinth could recognize the name because it had never been found in the wild.

"How did he do it?" She bounced back almost disbelievingly, still grappling with the information. The Princess had never even considered altering what the earth gave up, and wasn't sure whether to marvel at such a novel idea or gape in terror at committing such a crime.

"A mixture of grafting and inventive treatments of the seeds and roots." Sarkil answered. "The idea existed long before the Seven Days of Fire, recorded within ancient manuals. Kerlin had been experimenting on it for some time and this was the first time he tried it on an entire plant." Silence hovered for a few moments as the Princess continued to absorb and accept.

"And did it successfully treat Gullera?"

"Yes."

"Then why is it still trapped within the palace? Why have a cure but withhold it?" She questioned; this is where answers evaded her.

"My brother and I disagreed on the utilization of mulsa; so much that he left Merinth on his own." He replied in a roundabout manner. "Unfortunately, I cannot elaborate any further on this."

"Then has anyone with Gullera received mulsa?"

"Secrets," he mused with a knowing smile, then turned dangerously serious. "Child, most people would have been killed if they even came to know of Mulsa's existence." He rumbled threateningly. "I am sparing your life because of your usefulness in the Conservatory."

She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Where is it stored?" The woman demanded, but Sarkil read her mind.

"Don't even try to steal it. It is closely guarded." He informed plainly. Silence hovered for a few seconds.

"I suppose I have given you all the information I could about mulsa," he sighed a little wearily. "At this point I would offer to release you and your friend - if you agree to leave without attempting to search for mulsa again." Nausicaa glared at him sulkily in silence; impassive olive eyes noticed her frustration.

"I told you that I am insistent on getting my way; you will not be leaving with mulsa." He declared resolutely. "If you attempt to uncover any additional details on why mulsa is withheld from general usage - the information is sensitive enough that I have silenced people by killing them. Do not seek further if you care for your life." He ended his warning in a grave tone.

"I will give you one day to think about it." He stated, as he waved for a guard to escort her back to the conservatory. "I hope you will be wise. You have much talent and potential; I would not throw it away if I were you."

* * *

Nausicaa was at a loss on what to do next. She didn't doubt the legitimacy of Sarkil's warnings, given how ruthlessly he arrested them overnight and gathered intel on her past whereabouts and the locations of her friends. She contemplated the best course of action: should she and Asbel leave without a fight? Could she possibly look for other options to cure Gullera? Or should she push to understand the mystery behind mulsa's restricted use? Regardless, she needed more information on Gullera, and she presumed that the best person to ask was Hammond, the former head scientist, who knew of mulsa's secrets. After spending some time wandering through the conservatory to gather her thoughts, she came across one of the scientists and asked for directions to Hammond's office.

Nausicaa finally located the retired botanist's workspace, hidden in a remote corner of the building, behind some colossal palms and ferns. The door was already open; she assumed the wise sage had stepped out momentarily. She tip-toed her way inside the room and meticulously observed a cluttered office full of diagrams, sketches, and laboratory data gathered from sixty years of a career in plant biology, strewn all over the place in a chaotic fashion. Her eyes then noticed a curious red notebook laying on the desk; her inquisitiveness was too strong to refute and she picked up the well-worn item, unaware of its significance.

The moment she glanced through the data stored in it, she realized this was no ordinary notebook.

Pages of data on Gullera. Experiments investigating the effects of hundreds of toxins extracted from numerous plants. _Cyathea temulsa's_ impact on the nervous system, respiratory system, and digestive system... she couldn't believe her eyes. They had essentially figured out how to induce Gullera in the body.

The next set of pages were equally astonishing: mulsa's development and creation. Mulsa's stability in various climates, life cycles, medicinal properties, extracted components... scientific details on how mulsa gave the body immunity against Gullera. Her heart was racing as she skimmed it, page after page. They truly did know everything about Gullera as a disease, and mulsa as a cure.

The last section of the notebook, however, turned her excitement into abhorrence. It documented the narratives people who were given the toxins deliberately, and what symptoms they exhibited. Her stomach churned at the vile thought; purposely giving someone an illness - for what reason?

Then realization hit her like a sledgehammer. She reread the victim's names: high officials in Merinth, foreign ambassadors, people of prominence in Merinth's surrounding regions. Even the former king was written in here. Gullera was the weapon; mulsa was the antidote. He could willfully give anyone the sickness, then either coerce them into compliance to receive mulsa in return, or assassinate them altogether.

For a moment Nausicaa regretted opening the book. She should have left; she should have taken Sarkil's advice and remained oblivious of the despicable practices that occurred within this scientifically advanced nation. Was this how he ascended to the throne, how he kept his reign secure? Revulsion surged through her veins at the very thought and she cursed under her breath, while her mind still reeled in shock.

Suddenly she heard footsteps; Hammond appeared in the doorway, wearing gloves and holding a plant specimen in one hand. The venerable sage was pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Nausicaa-" he stopped abruptly when he recognized what she held in her hands, and the color noticeably drained from his face.

"What have you done?" He gasped in apprehension. "How far did you read?" He only needed to see the look of horror on her face to know that the secrets had been revealed.

"No; not you." He breathed, then hissed urgently under his breath: "If you want to keep your life, do not tell a soul what you saw."

No sooner had he said that, a tall, sinister frame entered the room. Sarkil stared suspiciously at the scientist first, then at the girl holding the notebook, and raised an eyebrow. His eyes revealed no emotion whatsoever.

"Nausicaa, you really have a talent for trouble don't you?" Green eyes narrowed at hers, now clearly disappointed.

"Why would you do such things?" She deplored angrily. "Use mulsa for your own gain, to force others to do your bidding?"

"I don't use it often," He justified, his voice calm and indifferent. "I save it for the most obstinate people, and the most formidable enemies." He decided to explain further; she had already discovered too much.

"You see, I could kill them brutally with my own hands, or I could allow Gullera to kill them instead." He paused, musing the ingenuity of it. "Makes for a great cover. A rare, incurable illness just so happened to take over them."

"You can't do that!" She cried in outrage. "People are dying from this!"

"Indeed; but the cases of people acquiring Gullera accidentally are far more rare." He reasoned coolly. "I already chose the tool that would cause the least collateral damage."

"I wasn't planning on using it originally," He continued. "At the time my late father was ill with Gullera himself; that was the reason we even began researching the toxins that triggered the illness. And when the toxins were discovered and mulsa was finally developed; I had a choice to either disclose all of it, or perhaps wield it to my advantage."

"Give it to the people." She demanded indignantly.

"I will, maybe at the end of my reign," He intoned. "I have use for it yet."

She had no words; rage filled her soul and rendered her speechless. She stared furiously back at the man, utterly disgusted. The man now sighed, a little exasperated. It was time to clean up the mess.

"I warned you plenty of times that I did not wish to kill you in cold blood. You seem to have left me with no choice." The slightest hint of sorrow seemed to flit through his eyes.

 _What a shame_ , he thought to himself. She would be the youngest person to be sacrificed to keep his secret.

"On what basis?" She hissed.

"What basis would you like, my dear?" He replied casually. "Treason sounds pretty good, don't you think?"

A million thoughts ran through her head, but she fought to suppress the panic. Could she physically outrun them? Escape the Palace? Even so, she couldn't leave Asbel behind.

"What about Asbel?" She snapped obstinately. She cared little about her own safety, but panicked at the thought of him. The king seemed surprised.

"I think you should be worrying about yourself at this point, don't you?"

"Don't touch him," She snarled. "He doesn't know any of this."

"He won't take your death very well," Sarkil contemplated. The woman felt determination rise within her; she may be resigned to her own fate but there was one thing she would never stop fighting for.

"Not if he doesn't know about it." She viciously grabbed her only chance of letting him live. "I will accept my fate, but after you release him first. My death for his life." Sarkil cocked his head curiously at her; did she love the Pejite? When he seemed unconvinced, she pushed ahead with her arguments.

"I can persuade him to stop searching for mulsa." She bargained with cold precision. "There is no reason to kill him when he knows nothing of mulsa."

"Eventually he'll figure out what happened;" Her opponent mused. "What if he returns to avenge you?"

"That's a separate problem for you to deal with. He will be in too much grief to pursue mulsa by then; isn't that what you want?"

The king paused to consider her proposition, while Nausicaa became rather introspective herself; since when did she become so cold and calculating? If Asbel did return for vengeance Sarkil could still harm him; but at least for now he would be removed from imminent danger. She only hoped he would not be so impulsive as to re-enter Merinth.

"Very well; you will pass by the cells on your way to the execution chambers." He finally decided. Then he turned to the guards. "Release the man right after Nausicaa sees him."

Internally she heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She uttered in cold, unfeeling detachment. The King regarded the child before him, a dark expression on his features.

"I'm sorry it came to this. Truly I am." For a brief moment she saw remorse flicker through his eyes, before resuming his usual emotionless demeanor. Without another word he continued on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 Apr 2020 AN: I needed a much stronger, villainous premise behind mulsa, which is why I ended up rewriting much of this chapter. (It used to be that mulsa was such an invasive species that it couldn't leave the palace or else it would wreak havoc on the ecosystem.. and I didn't feel it was a strong enough reason for Sarkil to murder over.)


	16. Altruism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nausicaa puts all her efforts into protecting what matters the most to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you, dear reader? I hope you are staying safe at home during these times and feeling physically and mentally well. 
> 
> This is probably one of my favorite chapters to write. I'm one for melodrama. Enjoy! :)

Nausicaa pulled herself together and wasted no time in thinking how to get Asbel safely out of harm's way. She was not afraid of death - never had been, and even now it didn't seem to hinder her from thinking straight. Her only concern lay in deceiving the boy into believing nothing had gone wrong, while convincing him to leave the Palace without her or Mulsa, never to return to Merinth. In the few minutes she had before meeting him, she brainstormed the most convincing semi-fabricated tale to persuade him.

So this was how her life would end? She had hoped to die with a bit more dignity - in the hands of Mother Nature for instance, instead of being executed by human hands for treason. At the very least, she harboured few regrets from her short but productive twenty years on this earth: she had led a nation, created a cure, survived a military invasion, uncovered mysteries of the Sea of Corruption, fallen in love...

 _Asbel._ Deep sadness overwhelmed her heart at the thought of leaving him behind. Their time together would be abruptly cut short, and it was the one thing she knew she'd regret for eternity. Preserving his life was terribly cruel; from his lingering grief over Lastelle she could only imagine his agony after Nausicaa deserted him as well. Nevertheless, taking her with him was absolutely not an option. Protecting him from her fate would be the last thing she would do for him.

* * *

In silence she traveled down to the prison cells, to see Asbel one last time before continuing to the execution chambers. The man's countenance lightened visibly with relief when he saw her beyond the cell, and she smiled to think of his unfailing devotion. The moment she entered the confine he ardently tackled her and swiftly wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Are you alright? You were gone for quite a while." He drew away from her and noticed that she seemed a bit burdened. Nausicaa gazed up into his concerned expression and her thoughts drifted in a morbid direction... If he missed her this terribly after a mere twelve hours, what kind of misery would he be in when she left him for good? Guilt strong enough to torture her through a thousand afterlives nagged unrelentingly at her soul. She brought a hand gently to his cheek, her eyes full of affection.

"I'm alright. I just spent a good amount of time bargaining with Sarkil."

"What did you bargain for?" He inquired; she swallowed and prepared to break the news.

"He's letting you go." She uttered calmly, watching the surprise spread across his features, followed by a vexed frown.

"You bargained for my release? Why?" He snapped, not understanding why she would push for such a thing.

"He wouldn't give me Mulsa." she explained slowly, thinking carefully through every syllable she uttered. "This was the next item on my list." Somewhat exasperated by her actions, Asbel closed his weary eyes and rubbed his temples; the intelligent and mature girl had a very strange way of thinking sometimes.

"And I'm supposed to just leave?" He sighed. "Without Mulsa?"

"Mulsa is not the only way to get the cure. There's a similar plant, called _Cyathea temulsa,_ in the Sea of Decay. Go to Kerlin and tell him how I purify my toxic jungle plants. He'll know what to do." This was frankly her own hypothesis, but if Mulsa was truly a non-toxic variant of _cyathea temulsa_ , why not try purifying the toxic version? She presumed it would produce a similar result.

Asbel was exceedingly curious about this new discovery, but he quickly caught the unique wording of her instructions and stared at her skeptically.

"Wait - just me?" He asked sternly; Nausicaa felt the nervousness within her and began to wonder if she could actually pull this off.

"Yes, I stay. Sarkil wants me to work in the Conservatory." It was another lie, but she didn't care. Her voice was softer than usual but no less resolved. He seemed a little shocked.

"No...I'm not walking out of here without you." He shook his head vehemently as every fibre in his being revolted at the idea.

"It's already been decided." She declared, using a chilly indifference to conceal her feelings of remorse and resignation.

"No, I won't do it! I'm not leaving you." He barked obstinately.

"Asbel please!" She urged suddenly. Desperation filled her voice and she pleaded with him, as though his refusal was hurting her. "Get out while you can." In that momentary slip of composure he sensed fear in her eyes and wondered what else was behind her plea... What was she hiding from him?

"What's going on? Are you in trouble?" He asked suspiciously, searching her eyes again but encountering only slight perturbation in the brown depths.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Given her jittery behaviors Asbel did not believe that answer for a moment. Sarkil, must have planted a catch somewhere in the agreement.

"What else was in that bargain? What did you trade?" He searched her eyes again but found nothing as she scrambled to restrain all emotion, terrified that he might possibly discover the sacrifice she would make. Hastily she calculated how much she could reveal to him without causing her plan to backfire.

"I don't have the time to explain the whole thing." She explained quickly. "But you cannot come back once you leave - not for me or for Mulsa, do you understand? He will kill you the moment you step foot in Merinth again." Her composure returned to her and she pushed harder to get her way.

"Then I won't leave. Not without you." He replied seriously; Nausicaa's heart ached in excruciating pain. Every lie she told inflicted a stab of guilt on her, and every distortion of the harsh reality meant repression of her own grief. Nevertheless she reminded herself that this was the only way he could play his role - blindly and in full trust.

"Asbel this may be your only opportunity - take it!" She implored. "If you don't do as I've told you, everything I've done will have gone to waste. Please don't allow my efforts to be in vain." This argument stood completely true, and he stared into her eyes silently, torn by the desire to follow her wish and the yearning to stay with her. He knew all too well of her reckless behavior, recalling her previous inclinations toward firing gunmen and stampeding ohmus - and she most certainly was hiding something now as well. The woman waited anxiously for a response, and presently Asbel sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you're not telling me I'm sure I don't agree to it..." he huffed, but from his compliant tone of voice Nausicaa knew she had won. Indeed Asbel had basically given up and resorted to begging the heavens for mercy; when had he ever successfully persuaded her to stay out of harm's way? Once called to do something she could not be wavered from her course. It was a lost cause and he only hoped her survival instincts would not fail her. She smiled appreciatively at him as admiration and relief poured out from her eyes.

"Thank you. Now be strong; I swear that as long as I live and breath, I will find a way back to you."

And she had meant that vow from the bottom of her heart; except she wouldn't be living or breathing for long. She slapped herself out of her morbid thoughts again and took her future in stride. Treasuring these last seconds spent with him, she hastily slipped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight enough to suffocate him. Asbel responded by encircling his arms around her just as passionately.

"This is goodbye then?" He whispered in her ear; she nodded weakly and was crushed further into him. Cradling her head into his chest, he completely captured her in his arms and pressed a kiss into her hair. In silence they remained for a long time, neither willing to let go.

Eventually the embrace loosened slightly, that Nausicaa had just enough room to bring both hands to his face right before sealing her lips to his. The contact awakened a fire in him, as his hands wandered along her back and his arms locked around her waist. The kiss deepened, their passion feeding off of each other.

"My heart is yours." She whispered, her lips still lingering over his. "Always has been, always will."

"Then come back to me." He breathed roughly, while she was still in his possession.

"I will try."

"That's not good enough." He growled, tightening his grip on her to make sure she would fulfill her promise. Pain flashed across her face but she hid it quickly.

"I have to go." Asbel gazed into her eyes longingly for the time that had now expired. As if every move of muscle brought him suffering, he hesitantly removed his arms from around her, and she similarly disentwined herself from him.

"Come," she called to him. "You can leave now as well." Asbel frowned at the strange procession of events. Out in the hallway, a guard dressed in the usual uniform awaited to escort Asbel out of the Palace, while Nausicaa walked in the opposite direction, flanked by two guards dressed in black. The Pejite watched her retreating figure, thoroughly perplexed and feeling a faint, nagging fear in the back of his mind.

She looked back at him and they exchanged one final glance. Her eyes poured out a wistful expression, brimming with boundless affection to the only man she ever loved, and her lips formed a bittersweet smile. She restrained herself from running back to give him one last embrace; if she did that she'd never be able to tear herself away. Before she could change her mind she turned and continued down the hallway.

She internally heaved a monstrous sigh, for she had passed the hardest part. Upon lifting her head she encountered the knowing eyes of Lewis Findel, who stood transfixed in his cell, completely appalled. He had taken one look at the changed uniform of the guards to realize where she was headed.

"Princess..." He breathed, the consternation in his eyes speaking volumes. She slowly brought a finger to her lips and softly shook her head to silence him. Her eyes were quiet, yet heralded of an unyielding courage; not only had she willingly chosen this fate, but her decision had to be kept secret. Without another word the girl reverted to her course.

Only then did Nausicaa consider allowing some of her emotions to the surface. Up until this moment she had deliberately bottled most of it, maintaining a placid outward appearance to prevent Asbel from suspecting anything. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as a strange kind of pain overwhelmed her. It wasn't a sharp, vindictive suffering that left you in hysterics, but a silent gut-wrenching agony, an overwhelming ache in your soul, that left you with neither the strength nor will to utter a cry. The heavy guilt of ending her own life also weighed unbearably on her shoulders. Her only consolation lay in Asbel's freedom; his life was the only reason she continued placing one foot in front of the other. Every step she took brought him closer to safety, and that was all she needed to know to keep her going.

She turned a corner and beheld the grid of execution chambers: nine rooms arranged neatly in 3 rows. The princess couldn't help feeling a little amused; how many people did they ever have to execute at once?

* * *

Asbel continued down a long, dimly lit passageway, feeling increasingly uneasy. He couldn't shake off the suspiciousness of the setup; instead of the usual combination of grey and blue, the guards around her wore all black, made of thick materials similar to that of his protective gear against the Sea of Decay. The nagging fear also continued to plague him in the two minutes he had been separated from her; in fact it escalated the farther and farther he walked away, until he was absolutely certain something was horribly amiss. Suddenly he jolted upright, sheer terror struck his soul, then he heard her voice, earnest and clear as it reverberated through his mind:

 _"Goodbye, my pilot..._ _forgive me._ _I love you... it was only ever going to be you._ _"_

Asbel's heart stilled in his chest. Her voice cried with such anguish and heartache that he could see the tears in her eyes. The last time she had communicated telepathically with him, they were flying hundreds of feet above the Sea of Decay, in separate gunships. He knew that her powers were drawn out for only the most important messages, fueled by raw, uncontrollable emotions.

His nagging apprehension skyrocketed into absolute panic. Unmistakably Nausicaa was in danger. Something in him snapped, and all thoughts left his mind; the next thing he knew he had pinned his escort against the wall, muffling his cries.

"Quiet!" He snarled at the terrified guard, a young lad around his age. "Answer me quickly. Why were those guards dressed differently? What are they going to do with her?"

"Execution chamber." He gasped when Asbel allowed him to speak. "They're going to kill her."

Asbel reeled in shock, as his worst fears were realized. He swore under his breath and glanced around. After muttering a quick pre-emptive apology the Pejite punched the guard and sprinted back up the hallway.

* * *

The last time Nausicaa had stared at death she was calmly standing next to a baby ohmu, a herd of enraged insects marching towards her with unrelenting force. Even now, the sight of the execution room was much less terrifying than stampeding ohmus, that she felt even more relaxed than last time... Grief may have found her soul, but fear did not; she had seen this coming, accepted the fact, prepared herself for this moment - even experienced death once already. She was not afraid. The guards led her towards one of the rooms; she cared not which one.

Her life was meant to be used for others; she had felt convicted of that for as long as she could remember. Altruism ran deep in her veins, and she embraced it with joy, for few were called to such a magnificent way of life.

The door opened, revealing a room full of the most deadly combinations of jungle flora. Sheer panic attempted to strike her one last time, but she was invulnerable. She would carry out her purpose to her very last breath. With satisfaction almost, she stepped inside and the door shut behind her.


	17. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Here to continue the story. Hope you all have been well, and thank you for coming to read this. 
> 
> This is another pretty melodramatic chapter but I loved writing it. :)

For the first minute she stared in silence at the breathtaking display of plants in the room with her, bemusedly recalling each scientific and common name as she scanned along. She felt oddly relieved to see toxic spores as opposed to some other unfamiliar form of death; at the very least she would breath her last in the presence of old (albeit non-sentient) friends.

Her lungs began to burn - mildly at first, but her airways followed suit, acting increasingly irritated. Despite the discomfort, such powerful courage lay in her that she did not panic, even when she involuntarily began heaving short, rapid breaths. Each inhale didn't seem to give her enough oxygen, as though she was constantly being forced underwater, then allowed to the surface but plunged back down before getting a sufficient gasp of air. The feeling was incredibly unpleasant, but her threshold for pain was higher than most people's and she suffered with dignity.

Eventually her head started to feel heavy, and she noticed her vision clouding. Having grown up in the Valley at the border of the jungle she undoubtedly developed some mild resistance to the toxins, so she prepared herself for a slow death with the symptoms gradually accumulating until she passed out. A dull, mind-numbing wave of sleepiness began to overtake her, and she allowed it to carry her wherever it pleased. Her thoughts slowed as her mind wandered into mysterious far-off realms between the conscious and subconscious.

 _How much longer?_ She wondered hazily to herself; her death might actually be boring this time.

* * *

Asbel's internal emotions were in hysterics as he ran back towards the cell. One thought crowded all others in his mind and possessed him entirely: Nausicaa was heading to her death, and he needed to get her out. All other notions lay furiously jumbled in his head, having been dashed to pieces amidst the panic. His mind lay perilously on the brink of insanity after being hurled into an abyss of terror, and the only thing moving him forward was the thought of losing her for eternity.

Meanwhile Lewis paced around his cell, restless and burdened. In his forty years of imprisonment here, how many people had he seen either killed by Gullera or executed over Mulsa? His thoughts turned toward the Princess that had been sent to her death; she was too young, barely even in her twenties. Nausicaa reminded the man of his own daughter: bright, enthusiastic, innocent, and sacrificed for the sake of politics.

Painful memories now resurfaced; his own child had been afflicted by Gullera. Being Kerlin's closest friend, he had heard of mulsa's development, and witnessed the entire debacle unfold before his eyes. Lewis remembered pleading with Sarkil to save his daughter; the king was ruthless even then. When Sarkil refused, the man had attempted to forcibly steal mulsa, triggering the woeful events that led to his imprisonment.

He should have died then; he wanted to die. No parent should have to outlive their child. But Sarkil, being the cruel sort, again used everything to his advantage: Findel was taken hostage and used against Kerlin. If the King's brother tried to re-enter Merinth, his best friend would be killed. And to that end his life had been miserably sustained. Again his blood boiled at Sarkil; how many more did he intend to murder to maintain his reign?

The sound of running called him out of his bitter thoughts, as a breathless Asbel appeared in front of Lewis. The elder was dumbfounded to see him.

"Lewis, help me, please," he panted with a desperate, frenzied look in his eyes, as he stabilized himself on the steel bars. "They're going to kill her."

"I will gladly help," He growled. "Gullera and Sarkil both destroyed everything I once held dear. Quickly now, do you have the keys?"

"Yes. " Luckily the Pejite had enough wits about him to cinch the keys off his escort before running here.

"We take a left at the end, then a right; I'll show you when we get there." Huffed Lewis. Asbel simply charged ahead, praying that he would make it in time.

Together they tore down several convoluted hallways to behold the strange execution rooms. Asbel had no idea what would be inside but scowled at the sight of the wicked-looking bolted doors.

"Who goes there!" A voice shouted. Asbel and Lewis turned together to see the two sentry in black, coming out from among the rooms; Nausicaa was not with them. Asbel was in utter distress, not knowing she was being murdered or how quickly she would die. Instantly he attacked the guards with a vengeance, and Lewis did the same. To their advantage their thick black garments were clumsy and inhibited motion, making the two men easy to conquer.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" Asbel roared as soon as he pinned one guard onto the floor, a knee pushed into the man's chest and a hand at his throat. A snide grin appeared on the man face and a haughty laugh escaped his lips.

"Even if I tell you she'll be dead by the time you find her." He sneered.

"It's no use! You won't beat it out of him." Findel hollered, nearly finished with his guard. Asbel sent one last ferocious glare down at the enemy, then rendered him unconscious.

Asbel stood up to survey the grid of execution rooms before him. The clock was ticking and she was trapped inside one of these rooms. Three minutes had elapsed since he last heard her voice... She could be breathing her very last this very instant. His blood curdled at the thought of her dying, and he wasted no time in finding her.

"Nausicaa!" He shouted urgently, pacing frantically across the rooms. He didn't care if he caught the attention of the entire underground level; he had to find her now or she could be dead in mere seconds. He began pounding his fist vigorously against the doors, yelling her name and hoping for a response from the inside. He had traveled to the last two rooms when his ears picked up faint thudding back at the middle row. Instantly he sprinted over, trying to pinpoint which of the three rooms the noise came from, only to realize the sound had stopped. He cursed loudly and placed his ear on each door to pick up any sounds of speaking, coughing, wheezing - any signs of human movement. The area fell deathly silent, and in that moment he despaired; if he had to open and check all three rooms it would be too late. The weakness of the tapping implied she was perilously near the end.

Suddenly a shuffle. No, a slip. A body, sliding against the wall down to the ground. That was not what he wanted to hear. A vivid image of her limp, lifeless form emerged in his mind and scared him senseless.

It came from the third room at the very end of the row. He flew over in a rage, ramming himself in full force against the door. He knew the doorknob would be locked and intended to break through by brute force. When his own weight was ineffective he used one of the guard's swords to viciously hack away at the wood.

"Lewis, find the keys on the guards." He ordered in between breaths. Exactly how thick was this door? He had gouged a hole two inches deep and still hadn't made it through. When Findel returned from his scavenging and Asbel still hadn't succeeded, the boy uttered a frustrated cry, tossed the sword aside, and snatched the keys.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." he spat, staring at the fat ring of twenty-some keys in his hands. Furiously he began shoving them in the keyhole with inhuman speed, begging the heavens that she would survive. Every second ticked by ominously, and he couldn't shake off the thought that any moment she could be crossing from life into death.

Finally a smooth fit, followed by a frictionless twist of the lock. Asbel flung the door open, and was assaulted by all sorts of toxic spores and poisonous gases. His blood boiled at such evil practices, but he didn't have time to be angry. Nausicaa lay by the side wall, collapsed and unconscious. Without thinking he rushed in, took her in his arms, and carried her back out.

He knew he was late. People don't last longer than five minutes in the Toxic Jungle. Dread pooled in his stomach when he saw that she was not breathing, but when he pressed a finger to her neck he registered a single beat. Although it was a single, weak throb that threatened to stop altogether, he clung onto the hope of reviving her.

At that moment several guards strolled around the corner, evidently on one of their regular rounds. Gaping at the sight before them, they drew their swords and immediately charged to capture them. Asbel panicked for a brief moment; now was not the time for this! Sensing the urgency of Nausicaa's situation, Findel swiftly stood up and gave Asbel a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Stay with her; I can handle them." Asbel trusted the man; he may appear old and senile but his fighting spirit was as young as a teenager's, and his combat skills still incredibly sharp.

The boy nodded and reverted his attention to the dying girl; she needed to start breathing again first. He immediately placed his lips over hers and forced air into her lungs three or four times, watching her chest rise and fall each time. He monitored her pulse for any changes. Her heart seemed like it was giving up, and he worriedly instigated chest compressions to keep the blood coursing through her body. Fear pestered him as he continued alternating between lung and heart functions; several minutes passed and her body still refused to breathe on its own. Asbel was getting desperate.

"Breathe girl..." He urged anxiously, pushing harder on her chest. When her body remained lifeless and unresponsive, he felt stricken by terror. What if she really didn't come back?

"Come on! On your own!" He yelled, voice starting to break. No. This couldn't be happening. Tears began to well into his eyes. The possibility of her death was becoming more and more a reality, and it scared him into a frenzy. He was practically hyperventilating in fear, and his heart was pounding out of control. Several breaths, multiple compressions. Was he doing something wrong? He checked her pulse; there was nothing.

"Fight Nausicaa!" He yelled. Silence.

Suddenly she gasped, jolting back to life. Relief flooded his soul as she sucked in a long, hard breath, as if she had been underwater for far too long. The boy couldn't restrain himself; he instinctively snatched her up and held her close to himself, gently rocking her back and forth. One hand delicately supported her neck and head, while the other nervously stroked her hair, felt her back, wrapped around her shoulders. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her - her life, her breath, her body, her very existence - all of her was beyond precious to him. He was never parting with her again.

"Don't ever leave me..." He choked out, cradling her to himself, and his voice trembling in raw emotion. "Don't ever leave me. I'll go insane."

He dug his face into her shoulder and half sobbed into her hair, still breathing rapidly. This was by far his most harrowing experience of his life. He could feel her cold, clammy skin, and stayed close to her, just to feel her temperature rise again. His cheek was pressed tightly against her neck, until he could feel her pulse, now throbbing with increasing strength and vigor. The fall and rise of her chest against his body gave him inexplicable relief.

Nausicaa feebly opened her eyes. She registered she was sitting on the floor, but where? Her memory felt clouded as she tried to recall the past. The last thing she saw was...plants... her lungs burned and she was choking. Wait, she should be dead - was this a dream? Someone was holding her - who was this? She weakly lifted a hand feel the person's frame and encountered the strong shoulders that she knew so well. _Asbel._ She thought to herself with joy and surprise. How?

"What were you thinking?! Why would you leave me?" He demanded in a voice full of hurt and anger, now pulling away to look at her. His eyes frantically searched hers, and in that moment Nausicaa felt sympathy for the poor boy before her: the crazed look in his eyes made him almost unrecognizable, and barely mentally stable.

She couldn't talk; her lungs had no extra capacity for speaking. At the moment her head throbbed painfully while every part of her body tried to adjust to the sudden increase in oxygen concentration. Using her eyes to communicate an apology, she spoke to him of her full admiration, his unfailing devotion to her, and her gratefulness to him for saving her life. She mustered all her strength to move the muscles in her chest, propel the smallest amount of air in her lungs, just to speak.

"Thank you..." Her breath came out like a faint wisp of air. She was tired.

Asbel checked his anger and regarded her meticulously, reminded of her physical fragility. This was the girl who normally commanded insects, led nations, harbored a most resilient fighting spirit and did as she pleased... Now unable to utter more than two syllables in a single breath. Having been to death's doorstep and back, she looked little more than a frail sparrow with broken wings, unable to fly. His heart turned from indignation to sympathetic concern.

"Shh... Don't talk." He replied, the hard edge in his voice melting away. "Just breathe." Just then Asbel assumed a close, protective stance over her upon hearing noises from beyond the corridor.

"Arthur? Johnson? I think something's up..." Voices gathered in the hallway; footsteps and clinks of armor grew in pace and volume.

"Time to go, lovebirds." Someone piped kindly; Nausicaa whipped her head up to see where the voice came from.

"Lewis!" She rasped excitedly; Asbel gently helped her to her feet and kept an arm around her.

"Nice to see you again, Princess." The man smiled.

The trio hurried along, and Nausicaa pushed herself to return to her normal vigor. Her body still felt sluggish, as though she had completed a marathon, and her head felt fuzzy and clouded. However, she continued onwards, exerting herself more than usual to accomplish the simplest functions, while waiting for her body to return to recover.

The next question they faced was how the three of them might slip out of the Palace undetected. Lewis had a general idea of what direction to take and decided to take the lead. They were nearly directly underneath the Conservatory when they turned a corner and ran into someone Nausicaa recognized: a wide-eyed Hammond stood facing the trio in the corridor.

"Good, I found you before anyone else did." The senior whispered. "I heard the commotion from the guards and came to find you, hoping that you might have survived."

"Follow me." He ordered. They trailed after him in silence as he led them down the tunnel to another inconspicuous door.

"This is a less traveled passageway out of here." The aged man explained as he ushered them down the corridor. Nausicaa smiled; she would be forever indebted to him for this. After several minutes of brisk walking he turned around to face them.

"This is as far as I can go; otherwise they will know I've gone missing from the Conservatory. Keep going and take a left down the first hallway you see. Follow the exit signs up the stairs and you should be outdoors near the gates of the Palace."

Presently he pulled out of his jacket the infamous red notebook, as well as a small packet of seeds, and a tiny pot containing a humble green shrub.

"You already know what this is," he whispered. Nausicaa stared in disbelief at the mulsa plant.

"I was a young fool back then, fueled by ambition for the position of head scientist." He began. "But I've had enough of doing Sarkil's dirty work. The guilt weighs heavily on my conscience for those I've knowingly allowed to die."

"But what will you do if Sarkil finds out?" Nausicaa breathed worriedly, fairly certain that the man would be killed for his betrayal.

"I've lived long enough." he dismissed. "You must take it. I will die in peace knowing that the truth has been revealed, and the cure made known."

"Thank you Hammond." Nausicaa replied in heartfelt gratitude and a tint of sorrow, knowing he would be giving up his life for this. The scientist returned the sincerity with a look of genuine goodwill in his eyes.

"Good luck." She took the opportunity to clasp his hands and give it a firm, friendly squeeze. Looking kindly into each others eyes, they gave each other a final nod and went on their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; please stay safe everyone!


	18. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nausicaa and Asbel and Hammond make their attempt to leave the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the chapter- it may get a bit graphic near the end... so if you dislike blood please be careful as you read. It's nothing much... I just describe a small procedure in a bit of detail, haha. Apologies if you get grossed out...

They emerged out of an inconspicuous side door of some unknown building; the Conservatory lay behind them, and the outdoor Palace gates stood at a mere fifty feet ahead of them. As the sky began to brighten with the sunrise, the trio observed the Palace fortifications around them and deliberated on the best method of leaving. To their dismay the brick walls stood more than ten feet tall and were covered by rigid-looking shrubs, forcing them to leave through the official gates.

Cautiously they took several steps toward the exit, hoping to slip out undetected. No more than ten seconds had passed by when guards suddenly flooded in before their eyes, shattering their prospects of escape. Instinctively they whirled around to run but more streamed in from behind as well, until they were entirely encircled. Asbel immediately snatched Nausicaa's hand to keep her close and roughly shoved her behind him; he and Lewis had snatched a sword from the guards but she had nothing. Tension electrified the trio as they slowly spun around warily, surveying the barrier of guards and unsure of which direction to face, should they decide to attack.

"I'm actually very impressed you made it this far." A suave voice enunciated. Two guards stepped aside to reveal Sarkil, ominously walking towards them.

"Tell me, are you immune to the jungle toxins as well?" He continued in a sarcastic tone while his piercing green eyes narrowed at Nausicaa. "I inform you now: if I actually manage to kill you, I'll most certainly have my medical scientists pull apart every atom in your body as well. Your blood might be magical for all we know." He ended with a sinister smile.

"Over my dead body!" The Pejite snarled fiercely, stepping in front of her.

"Oh it will be; don't worry." He replied haphazardly, eyeing Asbel with a casual, bemused glint.

"There are people who need this cure. Let us go!" She demanded, extremely frustrated. The king stared at her coldly, face inscrutable.

"I thought about it; I wondered if perhaps I had hoarded mulsa long enough." He mused. "But then I realized, if you have the plant then you must have the notebook as well. That absolutely cannot leave these gates." He sent her a stony, unyielding glare for several more seconds before diverting his attention to the last member of the trio.

"Ah, Findel..." He began, a hard edge creeping into his voice. "I should have killed you years ago." Lewis returned his blunt words with an enraged scowl. "Seeing that my brother hasn't returned in the last forty years, perhaps I have no reason to keep you alive anymore." He looked at the peculiar trio, and a nefarious glint surfaced in his eyes.

"Time to find out exactly how many spare lives you have Nausicaa." He growled in a low, menacing voice, before barking the final order to kill.

Madness commenced; the guards charged into the center with brandished swords. Everyone was fighting in a rage, while weapons clashed in the increasingly bright sunlight, making it impossible to see even the faces behind them. Nausicaa defended herself originally with her dagger but when a soldier collapsed dead before her she seized the sword and was quickly attacking at full strength, being a prolific swordsman herself. Presently the girl caught glimpses of a dark-cloaked intruder with a large bushel of a mustache and smiled to herself.

 _Always perfect timing, Lord Yupa._ She thought approvingly in her mind.

Asbel was similarly absorbed in combat. He tried his best to keep Nausicaa within sight, but eventually lost her in the massive number of guards that crowded around him. He was frantically striking down the soldiers in his vicinity when he noticed someone fighting alongside him.

"Tersa!" He exclaimed in surprise. Where did she come from?

The short haired girl sent him a modest smile for half a second, before getting back to business.

"On your left!" She cried just as she dodged a swipe from her own opponent.

A slight flicker of hope reignited in their hearts the moment they banded together, aware of each other's presence and collectively fighting against the sentries. Even young Kitson was making himself useful, stealing weapons and unhinging protective armor wherever possible. Eventually a guard noticed the boy and furiously began attacking the twelve-year-old; Asbel and Tersa quickly came to his aid before he was stabbed to death. For the next few minutes those three remained together, watching each others' backs and joining forces for pivotal moments of combat.

About twenty feet away from them, Nausicaa scanned the arrangement of guards quickly, and found the weakest point in their formation. She directed her energy to the few guards standing in her way, and gradually broke an opening in the human wall surrounding them.

"This way!" Nausicaa shouted to the rest when an escape route was apparent. She did not foresee, however, the king himself directly approaching her, sword unsheathed and prepared to fight.

Sarkil made the first attack, bringing his weapon down in a full-forced strike from above. Nausicaa blocked the offensive with her own sword, absorbing the impact into her shoulders and upper body. From the sharp ring emitted by her sword in the clash, she soon realized her weapon could not sustain heavy shocks, likely made of a cheap material vastly more brittle than the ceramic swords at home. She switched tactics and sought to inflict injury on Sarkil's lower extremities, bringing the physical action lower to the ground, to prevent him from raising his sword high to attack from above. They continued to fight furiously for several minutes, foreseeing each others' actions and blocking strikes. Sarkil seemed absolutely hellbent on killing her, moving with with cunning speed and brute force. Although he had the advantage of being much taller than her; she held her ground and battled wisely, saving her strength wherever possible and using the combat tricks she had been taught in her youth.

In the end her sword gave way, smashed into pieces by Sarkil's superior sword in a heavy swing from the side. Her wrists sustained a sharp stab of pain from absorbing shock at an unnatural angle. For several seconds she did her best to dodge the sword, until Sarkil began to attack with his feet and elbows as well, directed at the most vulnerable parts of the body. She realized her doom when she successfully blocked a punch to her gut but in the corner of her eye saw him simultaneously raising his sword. A gaping empty horror filled her soul in that split second as she scrambled to step back, though deep within her she already knew she would not make it.

Suddenly an ear-splitting boom startled her to the core, and she fell backwards on her hands and elbows. When she looked up in bewilderment, she noticed Sarkil's sword slipping out of his hand, and his attention diverted to a small, circular wound on his opposite arm. Although it was not a life threatening injury, the king was momentarily stunned enough to give Nausicaa several short seconds to quickly leap away from him.

"And that is why I keep a gun with me at all times." Tersa announced to Asbel, pistol still raised in her hands. She had been standing a good twenty feet away from Nausicaa and Sarkil but had hit the precise center of his upper arm. All commotion stopped and the guards quickly left their targets to tend to the injured King.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side..." Asbel commented to Tersa, visibly awestruck.

In absolute haste Nausicaa bounced up from the ground, opened the notebook and tore out the pages listing the names of those that fell victim to Sarkil's schemes. She threw the stack of parchment in his direction; it plodded and slid across the floor in a heap.

"Let this be a compromise." She asserted, still panting heavily. "I am giving this to you now; do not chase after me after I leave Merinth. I will be taking the plant but the rest of your secrets are safe." Immediately she turned and fled towards the exit, gesturing the others to follow.

The group gathered together and barreled past the Palace gates. Speedily they mounted a couple horseclaws standing idly outside, feeling certain Sarkil would unleash the remainder of Merinth's army on them within the next two minutes. Twenty seconds later they were flying through the main streets in the bustle of the early morning, as fast as the animals could run. Common folk stared at the commotion and scurried to avoid getting run over, uttering a long string of angry curses after them.

About halfway to the airship Nausicaa glanced behind her and confirmed her strong suspicions: in the distance a squad of sentries were in pursuit. After all, in her parting words with Sarkil, a chase while she was still on Merinthian soil was fair game. She gauged the ground to be covered between them and concluded they had enough time to get everyone safely onto the airship. The Princess only hoped that the airship engine would be able to fire up quickly, before the sentries executed some premeditated method of preventing liftoff.

At last the patch of grass came into view, as did the familiar outline of the airship. Nausicaa felt relieved to have made it this far: their chance of escaping alive was improving by the second. Upon reaching the grass she heard the engine start up; Jarel must have sensed the urgency of the situation. They instantly dismounted the animals and sprinted to the humming plane: Kitson running next to Tersa, Yupa ushered Nausicaa ahead of him, and Asbel stayed behind Lewis in case the aged man's joints failed him along the way.

Bullets started to whiz by; Nausicaa remained unfazed by the sounds, and pressed onwards with her usual sturdy determination. However she was jolted out of her concentration when someone uttered a cry of pain from behind her. Whipping her head around she noticed Asbel grimacing in pain: a spatter of blood was visible about an inch from the top of his left shoulder, midway between his shoulder joint and his neck, and right above his collarbone.

"Asbel!" She cried, immediately worried that it may have tore through an artery, and within a heartbeat she was by his side. His running gait slowed significantly from the pain, and the girl supported him by the arm as they climbed into the airship, several seconds after everyone else had already safely boarded.

"In the air! Now!" She shouted loud enough for the entire ship to hear. The flying craft lethargically heaved off the ground, while crew members worked to close the ramp doors.

* * *

Nausicaa didn't even bother saying another word to anyone else around her and simply concentrated on getting Asbel to his room. By now Lord Yupa, Tersa, and Findel were following the couple, with worry evident on their faces. Asbel seemed to be getting weaker with every step; his breathing became increasingly labored, and his body hunched lower and lower to the ground. His own hand covered the wound area in an attempt to stifle pain and slow the blood flow, but the bright red was spreading quickly beyond his hand and over his left side.

"Just hang on, you'll be alright." She muttered with determination, but her heart was terrified at how quickly he was bleeding. She had no idea if it had nicked an important vessel, or even reached his lung.

"We need to pull the bullet out." Lord Yupa stated grimly as the group moved into Asbel's room.

"He could bleed to death." Nausicaa objected emphatically, lowering the injured man onto the bed with utmost care. Once he was seated securely she possessively snatched his hand and observed him concernedly.

"You don't have a choice; the bullets are coated in poison." Findel uttered solemnly; Nausicaa stared at him in terror, then shifted her gaze back to the man resting quietly on the bed. Asbel did not speak and kept his head down, but his clenched fists and tightened jaw muscles hinted at his overwhelming pain.

"The emergency kit is here." Tersa announced seriously, setting a small wooden box down on the bedside table.

"I'll do it." She volunteered, her voice quiet and grave, as she stood up to extract the tools from the box. They didn't have the luxury of bringing their own doctor onto the ship, and most times were capable of healing wounds amongst themselves. Nausicaa had definitely dealt with more serious cuts and burns, but never in the past had she removed a bullet. Nevertheless her hands were the most adept out of everyone on board, and she wasn't planning on letting anyone else touch Asbel anyway.

Her determination to heal him steadied her nerves, and she pulled out a scalpel and a pair of forceps. Tersa set up and lit the flame for her and she sterilized her instruments in the heat. With a regular dagger she tore away a square of the fabric soaked in deep red, revealing an ugly hole about one centimeter in diameter, flesh brutally torn and old blood caking at the edges. Her stomach churned slightly at the bloody mess - not because it appeared gross, but because she was assaulted by the hurt it brought to the victim.

"Don't watch." She whispered to him softly, her fingertips lightly touching his chin to turn his head away.

She could barely see anything inside the wound, and hoped to find the bullet quickly without having to search extensively. Somewhat timidly she began poking into the opening with her forceps, revealing light pink fleshy material underneath that she surmised was a mixture of muscle, fat, and fascia. She felt relieved that nothing was uncontrollably gushing, but blood continually oozed and hindered her view whenever she tried to peel away flesh. She needed to soak some of it up if she wanted to see the bullet.

"Tersa can you hand me a small piece of dressing?" White gauze came her way and she carefully placed it in her forceps before dabbing away at the area. She finally strained her eyes into the hole, saw where the pit ended, and presumed that the bullet lay at the very bottom. However she could recognize no glint of metal and concluded that the metal pellet must have been covered by the tissue above in its travel to the bottom.

"I have to cut deeper." She whispered apologetically to him, giving him a warning of the trouble to come.

She carefully poked the scalpel into the cylindrical hole; the wound was no more than a half an inch deep but she felt as though her hands were descending into a lengthy chasm. With the tiniest movement of her fingers she lightly pushed at tissue with the blade, trying to gain a clearer picture of where everything lay. Asbel uttered a suppressed grunt of pain, and her own heart began racing in anxiety from his suffering. This was why she couldn't be a doctor... her soul felt tormented every time she inflicted pain on others, even if it was out of necessity and good intentions.

 _Where is it?_ she asked in her mind, her features twisting into a frown as she searched for the piece of metal. She didn't have much time, for blood was quickly filling the area. Finally her knife struck a hard surface; she squinted and identified the bullet, embedded at an angle and with a corner exposed.

"Found it." She pronounced, resolve and confidence finding its way into her voice.

With dexterity she brought her forceps into the chaotic scene, and clamped down as hard as possible on the end of the bullet. Her fingers gripped the forceps tight enough for her knuckles to turn white; and her hands pulled with steady force, feeling the metal glide against tissue. With a final momentous slide the tiny round came free, and she heaved an internal sigh of relief. Deftly she put it down on the table for later inspection, and returned her attention to the wound: blood was sluggishly dribbling out again, now that the foreign object was removed. Wasting no time she grabbed another square of dressing to absorb the red fluid. With one hand she applied pressure over the wound to minimize the flow of blood, while her other hand rummaged through the emergency kit for ointments. The moment her hand made contact with the wound Asbel gave a sharp, tense exhale and gripped the side of the bed.

"You alright?" She asked anxiously, popping open a jar of herbal oils used to fight infection.

"Fine." He gritted out.

"Any trouble breathing?" She didn't think it traveled deep enough to hurt the lungs but she wanted to make sure.

"No."

"Any dizziness?" Underneath the concern lay the sturdy tone of a professional medic.

"Yes." He answered simply. She was not surprised, considering the amount of blood she had seen in the last fifteen minutes. Her next step was to prevent infection and slow down the rate of blood loss. She removed her hand from the wound, and sighed to see the blood stubbornly oozing out. Quickly she applied the ointment to the skin surrounding the wound, being extra delicate with her touch at the the inflamed areas nearest to the opening. Afterwards she covered the majority of his shoulder with loads of dressing.

"Done." She breathed gently to him when she was finished.

"Better let him rest." Yupa's deep commanding voice droned, weariness evident in his speech. One by one they filtered out of the room to get their own sleep, until only Nausicaa and Asbel remained.

"Thank you." He sighed tiredly to her.

"You're welcome." She replied with a faint smile, taking his hand in both of hers. Tenderly she lifted it to her face, and her lips found the back of his hand, while her eyes, slightly sad, stared deeply into his face. From the way she lingered over his skin it was clear how much she yearned for him and for his well being... She longed to embrace him completely, but this fraction of contact would have to suffice for now.

"No one else was hurt right?" He confirmed with a weak voice.

"No," she answered quietly. "You should rest. Can you sleep?" He shook his head, a frown carved deep into his face. The pain was much too strong to allow him to sleep.

"I'll search the kitchen for something to help." Even a piece of ginger would be worth a try, if she were to find one. She rose to leave but his hand only gripped her tighter, preventing her from stepping away.

"No... Don't leave." He muttered. She was already his own personal analgesic. Quietly she resumed her position on the bed next to him, observing him sympathetically.

"We need to distract you from the pain... Did you have a book?"

He didn't answer, and she noticed the frustrated expression and furrowed brows. The torment so greatly consumed him that he could barely focus his eyes on anything, much less hold a book in front of his face. A better idea crossed her mind.

"Where is it?" Several seconds ticked by as he tried to remember where he last put it.

"Under the bed." Without another word she got up to find it, returned with it in her hands, and began reading it aloud to him.

Asbel rested his head against the bed and gratefully listened to the spoken words, occasionally zoning out into the mesmerizing tone of her sweet voice. Eventually his body accustomed to the pain - or was the sensation lessening? - words blurred into droning, sentences merged into a calming lullaby, until he finally drifted asleep. Nausicaa smiled at the sight, then faithfully remained in the room with him, reading his book on her own.

* * *

An hour or two later he woke up in a great deal of delirium, and when his eyes opened with a glazed-over expression Nausicaa's heart sank in dismay. The girl checked on his wound and tried to calm him; she guessed that his mind had given up momentarily while the body fought against infection, blood loss, and residual poisons. Some moments he whimpered helplessly in pain, other times he launched into loud babbles of English and gibberish. Nausicaa could barely piece together the odd syllables, but from what she gathered, he hallucinated himself into being trapped by Sarkil, and insisted that she run away now before they caught her.

"Leave now they're coming for you... they're coming for you..." He repeated like a broken record disk, along with a string of indiscernible words. His breath grew weaker with every reiteration and he tired himself out from the non stop chatter. The girl finished applying new dressing over his wound and reached out her hand to clear away some of the hair and beads of sweat clinging to his forehead.

"Sleep love; you need to rest." Her voice gently nudged him. He quieted for no more than thirty seconds before resuming his nonsensical ranting.

"Run!" He cried forcefully, lurching forward with considerable effort to lift himself off the bed. He leaned on his arms as if there was no wound, which undoubtedly aggravated his injuries. Instantly Nausicaa lept over to restrain him, gripping his arm and applying pressure to his torso.

"Asbel you have to sit back... Please!" She beckoned when he tried to struggle. "You're going to reopen the wounds." The man leaned back into the bed, staring at her with a dazed look on his face. Every five minutes he tried to get up, and every time Nausicaa had to pin him down, until she eventually got tired of it and sat down on the bed next to him. She deliberately placed her head on his unhurt shoulder to weigh him down, and claimed his free hand to herself to prevent him from wildly flailing his arms. When he rambled about leaving to escape she used an authoritative tone to counter his whining.

"Well I'm going take a nap." She declared to him, like a mother would to her child. "You should sleep too." He looked away, slightly put out, but he didn't move. Once or twice upon restless impulse he attempted to get up, but Nausicaa held him down with the force of her body. In silence he sat for about twenty minutes, until he gradually grew tired as well and peacefully slid into oblivion.

Nausicaa heaved a sigh of relief when he finally dozed off; the entire time she had lay quietly curled up against him, still as a statue, monitoring his vital signs and patiently waiting for him to relax. It was crucial that he fall asleep; had he stayed awake he would easily be bounding out of the room in another bout of delusion and his brain would never find the chance to rest along with his body.

The act of lying still made her realize just how exhausted she felt, as weariness suddenly swept over her mind and weakened her muscles. Why was she so tired? She tried to think back how many hours she had been awake, then remembered she hadn't slept more than an hour the night before she went to the Conservatory. They had left Merinth the next morning at the break of dawn, and it was now evening... Which meant she was approaching 48 hours of wakefulness with one hour of sleep in the middle.

 _Well that would explain it..._ She remarked dryly to herself, and decided that a short nap wouldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! Hope that wasn't too gross. I almost posted my thought process for choosing the location for the bullet wound but it ended up being a whole paragraph of medical jargon. Please stay safe everyone!


	19. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nauiscaa slowly nurses Asbel back to health and a terrible surprise awaits them at Belden Swamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Hope you readers have been well. Sorry for the long gaps! It's been busy. Is everyone doing ok adjusting to the new normal? Please give yourself time to check in with yourself as well. And thank you for stopping by to read this chapter.

The moment Nausicaa awoke she swiftly glanced up and was relieved to see him still sleeping. However, consternation flooded her soul when she noticed the unnaturally pale appearance of his face, and the deathly white color of his lips. His breathing was shallow, his pulse weak and rapid, his skin cold and clammy, all of which she surmised was due to the blood loss. The episode of delirious brain hyperactivity had passed, revealing a frail body that was barely stable. A new resolve to nurse him back to health swept over her, and she quickly slipped off the bed to get some work done.

She tiptoed out of the room to check on the rest of the ship and to tend to her own tasks. The stars had shifted across the night sky and she estimated she had slept for perhaps two hours; the time was now nearing midnight and the ship as a whole lay peacefully asleep. Upon reaching her room she proceeded to organize her belongings, clean herself up a bit, and pull out anything she might need. Then she stopped by the kitchen to grab some food to take back, gathered more medical supplies, and returned to Asbel.

Back in the room she soundlessly lay everything down, and spent a minute simply looking at him: it was quickly becoming a strange pastime of hers. Eventually by the dim lamplight she noticed a drying blood stain on his shoulder, and reached for the new pile of dressing she had just brought back. Carefully she proceeded to peel off the old material and inspect the wound; it was still quite gory looking and slightly seeping of serous drainage, but the inflammation had subsided a bit.

At the motion Asbel startled awake, and panicked for a moment, unable to recognize where he was. Nausicaa quickly responded by softly calling his name and bringing her free hand to his face, that he might register her touch. Several seconds silently passed by as she gazed calmly into the confused daze in his eyes, until somewhere in his mind he recognized her face and relaxed somewhat. Still heaving short rapid breaths he lifted his hand until it lay on top of hers, and with much effort he pressed it against his face, holding it rather weakly there for several seconds. When his arm grew tired he let his hand drop down to his chest and over his heart, taking her hand with him. In the moments that followed he attempted to focus his eyes on her and concentrate his mind, but became extremely tired and closed his eyes once more.

Nausicaa had understood his actions, and carefully leaned forward on the bed, making sure to avoid touching his hurt shoulder. With utmost care, she lightly touched her lips to his forehead and lingered there for a subdued, sustained kiss. Afterwards she continued wrapping the wound, then simply sat still, content to be near him in the tranquility of the night. The serenity of the darkness permeated her mind, as her thoughts wandered slowly and blankly, indicating to her just how exhausted she was. Nevertheless, she was unwilling to leave him unattended, and would stay awake to watch over him. Just watching him rest tempted her to curl up against him and sleep some more...

Overnight she remained vigilant to his every motion, worried that he might worsen into some other terrible condition. He was constantly in a cold sweat, and she had no idea if the poison from the bullet was doing anything or if it was even present in his bloodstream. Whenever his breathing got too quiet she would nervously feel his pulse to detect a weak, lazy beat. His body needed time to replenish the blood supply he lost; perhaps she could feed him some type of soup that contained some easily digestible nutrients and enough water content to keep him hydrated.

Her entire sleep cycle had been disrupted to the detriment of her own health, but she knew her body could handle a few more nights. In between her half-hour long naps throughout the night, she spent the time reading a book or thinking to herself. At around four in the morning she decided to leave the room to check the pilot's cabin. Asbel had just finished a bout of tossing and turning, which brought Nausicaa to adjust things on the bed until he felt comfortable and quietly lay asleep once more.

She knocked on the door and entered the pilot's room to find Jarel inside. The boy turned around perplexed to see anyone up this late, then gave Nausicaa a warm smile - though a tint of concern lay in the crystal blue depths.

"Nausicaa. You stayed up late - or did you get up early?"

"Both; I'm keeping an eye on Asbel."

"I see... How is he?"

"Barely stable; he's lost a lot of blood."

"Oh no," he replied sympathetically. "And you?"

"What?"

"Are you alright? You look fairly exhausted." He remarked gently.

"Yeah; I'm fine."

"What happened? In Merinth?"

"It's rather complicated..." Nausicaa started, but spent the next ten minutes recapping the entire story - from entering the Palace to working in the Conservatory, to escaping the city. She omitted the detail of her own scheduled execution; no one else needed to know about that. Her best friend listened intently to the riveting narrative, engrossed in the story and empathizing at every segment. He radiated an energy and liveliness that was contagious, and Nausicaa was reminded why she loved talking to him; even an energetic person like her sometimes needed a recharge. At the end the boy turned serious to give her a friendly reminder to take care of herself.

"You should get some sleep after that adventure... My shift ends in an hour. I can watch him for a bit then, so you can rest."

"Alright, thank you." She knew that was not an easy thing for him to offer, and thanked him heartily. After finishing her conversation with Jarel, she trotted into the kitchen to scout food for Asbel. She began to throw various fruits and vegetables into a small pot for a bit of broth-like soup. She was careful to add only easily digestible ingredients: low in fat content but high in vitamins and minerals. In thirty minutes she headed back to Asbel's room, a warm bowl of soup and spoon in hand.

Inside the room she again sat down beside him, wondering whether or not to wake him. A minute later he saved her from her dilemma, for he moved in sudden jerks, as if caught in a dream, then abruptly opened his eyes to a conscious state. His mind was still hazy and confused but from the way he opened his eyes and glanced around, Nausicaa could tell his condition had already improved, albeit by a minuscule amount. She called to him gently, her sweet voicing calming his nerves, and she proceeded to spoon some of the steaming liquid and directed it to him. The man tried to take the spoon in his own hand but she noticed the slight tremor of weakness in his arm, while he could barely even bend his neck to look at the bowl.

"Let me." She coaxed in a whisper, seeing that he only had one arm to use. Over the next few minutes she spoon-fed him the entire bowl of soup while he drank obediently and silently, satisfying both his hunger and her own motherly instincts. She recalled how much she loved taking care of others; it came naturally to her and she gained a strong sense of fulfillment from it. Afterwards she watched in satisfaction as he settled back into the bed, an almost imperceptible hint of contentment on his face.

"Thanks." He whispered, still weak and tired, but comfortable enough to sleep again.

"Sleep well." She replied, and observed him drifting peacefully into oblivion once more.

She began to wonder what would happen to the two of them from now on: would their lives be closely intertwined, or simply parallel to each other? Her life and responsibilities lay in the Valley, he lived in Pejite... things could get complicated. It clearly wasn't going to be a simple goodbye between friends anymore... but exactly what would happen would require a discussion between them. She pushed that matter to the back of her mind for now.

* * *

The following morning Nausicaa walked out of the room at the sound of people talking. Her friends were in the midst of a discussion, and gave her a short greeting at her arrival. Within the first few minutes it was apparent to Nausicaa that they were planning their next destination.

"So we're fully stocked on supplies?" Tersa asked.

"Yes; we got everything in Merinth." Jarel replied.

"We could head back to Pejite and the Valley now, if there are no other stops to make." Yupa contemplated; at this Nausicaa spoke up.

"Can we stop by Belden Swamp? To meet Kerlin one more time."

"I suppose," The swordsman replied.

"I would also like to see Kerlin." Lewis Findel piped up. "He's an old and loyal friend I haven't spoken to in over forty years."

"Lewis, do you have a destination after this? We can take you there, if you have one." Yupa offered.

"Honestly, I have nowhere in mind," The man sighed. "Though, I believe the further I am from Merinth, the better."

"Come to the Valley with us." Nausicaa cordially suggested. "You can stay until you decide where else to go."

"Yes, perhaps..." The man trailed off pensively.

When their brief "meeting" was over, Nausicaa promptly headed back towards Asbel's room. She preferred not to leave him alone on his risky road to recovery. Blood loss and poisons aside, the prolonged open sore on his shoulder meant he had higher chances of infection, so she changed the bandages diligently, and almost never left his side. For the next few days Jarel and Tersa frequently stopped by to check on her: while Nausicaa incessantly worried about Asbel, her two friends were concerned for her. She had a habit of staying up for hours on end, until someone would come in to force her to sleep - and even then the girl would sleep in the chair nearby or at the seat by the window, in case the Pejite woke up and needed anything.

In the midst of these events Tersa and Jarel were also becoming closer friends. When Nausicaa needed to sleep they took turns watching Asbel, and occasionally Tersa would amble her way into the pilot's cabin. The two of them had such vastly different personalities that if it wasn't for Nausicaa, they likely would never have voluntarily interacted with each other. Years of growing up together as a trio meant they were comfortable with each other, but they hadn't extensively conversed until now. To their surprise, they got along fairly well.

"She just doesn't care about her own health!" Tersa grumbled sullenly one day, following Jarel out of the room when Nausicaa woke up from an extremely short nap and quickly resumed her caretaking responsibilities. Jarel hummed in agreement. The girl stayed quiet for a few seconds, then continued voicing her opinions.

"Eventually she won't have enough energy to take care of others if she doesn't take care of herself! She's going to hit a breaking point if she keeps this up."

"I know; she's strong though." Jarel reminded her.

"Yes, but she's still human." Tersa whined. "I keep trying to tell her, and I don't think she understands. She keeps pushing herself too hard, for too long." The dark haired girl shook her head, worried and frustrated at her best friend.

"At least that makes two of us." He answered. Silence hovered for a few minutes until Jarel decided to defuse the tension. His shift for piloting would start in a few minutes.

"Wanna try steering?" He suddenly started. "Takes your mind off things." The girl looked over in surprise, a frown still carved deeply into her features.

"What? But I've never steered before." She replied, unsure.

"That's alright; I'll teach you." He encouraged.

He spent the next ten minutes explaining the various controls and which dimensional axis they affected: rudders, elevators, and ailerons, and more. When she seemed to have a grasp on the concepts, he demonstrated first, then allowed her to try.

"You're quite natural at this," He complimented several minutes into it, and caught the faintest blush on Tersa's cheeks.

"It's fun," she admitted. "And you're right, it does take your mind off things."

They continued chatting casually, while they co-piloted the craft. Tersa followed the conversation of mechanics and machinery with ease, being the ultimate tomboy and the daughter of a blacksmith. Eventually they got around to the topic of forging tools out of steel and Jarel became increasingly excited.

"So you know all the skills of a blacksmith?" He asked energetically.

"Yes - I will probably take over the business once my dad retires…. if he ever retires." She answered, her last statement coming out as a muse to herself. Jarel still heard it and chuckled.

"Why don't you teach me blacksmith basics, and I'll teach you more piloting skills? When we get back to the Valley?"

"Deal." She answered, a genuine smile brimming across her face.

* * *

Two days later Nausicaa's unfailing devotion paid off. It was mid-morning and she had been sitting by his bed reading a book, when he gave a long stretch and opened his eyes. His eyes, fully alert, danced across the room until they alighted upon her face. She looked up and in the moment their eyes met, she noted the softest smile tug at the corners of his lips. The girl returned the smile, closed the book, and moved to sit on the bed.

"Hi…" She sang sweetly, overjoyed to see him looking _almost_ normal.

"How long has it been?" Was the first thing he asked, his mental faculties restored enough to grasp the passage of time.

"Three days..."

"The damn bullet..." He muttered somewhat to himself.

"How are you feeling?" She inquired, bringing his attention back to her.

"Like I haven't eaten or drank anything for a week."

"And your shoulder?" He stretched slightly by way of rolling his shoulders, then furrowed his brows and stopped.

"Still can't move it."

"It's going to take a while," She reminded him.

He grumbled impatiently, looking down at his bandaged shoulder. She noticed his frustration and decided to talk some sense into him before he forcefully tried to rehabilitate his arm.

"Be patient; you looked like you were on death's doorstep two days ago!" she rebuked.

"You hardly look any better," He retorted. "How much sleep did you get in the last three days?" He demanded suspiciously; she had some serious dark circles under her eyes.

"Enough." Came her cryptic reply, and he knew she had overexerted herself again.

"Sleep. Now." He ordered. "I'm perfectly well."

"It's eleven in the morning!" She objected.

"I don't care. My turn to stay awake; you need to sleep."

"But what if you need something?" She searched her mind for an excuse.

"You can sleep here," he replied, scooting over on the bed to give her room. "I'll wake you up if I need anything." Nausicaa glanced at the open spot reluctantly, but obliged and climbed on. The weariness in her bones resurfaced as she leaned into the right, uninjured side of his body, and rested her head tiredly on his chest. Automatically her hand lay above his heart so she could register its even, relaxed rhythm that signified his recovery.

Asbel responded with a smile and placed a hand above hers, holding it gently there and rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. His undamaged arm possessively slipped around her waist, claiming her to himself. Within a minute she fell asleep and the Pejite looked down at the girl fondly; she must have stayed awake for several nights to watch over him. A couple hours passed and of course he didn't wake her up…she undoubtedly had accumulated a large sleep debt over the last few days. Around the time he started feeling hungry, Tersa came in with a tray of food and was relieved to see Nausicaa finally sleeping. When she finally awoke, they spent the rest of the day together, either chatting or quietly enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Nausicaa exclaimed in surprise. She had walked into his room with some food the next morning and was greeted by an Asbel struggling to rise from bed.

"Getting out - what does it look like?" Now that the man had fully regained consciousness he was easily bored with the lack of physical activity.

"No you're not - your shoulder's not ready. Sit back down." She uttered resolutely while putting the food down, and neared he bed to physically stop him. Asbel did not care and continued to lift himself off the bed.

"I'm just going for a walk - I've been stuck in here for a week." Nausicaa tried accosting him but didn't know how to restrain him without hurting him… eventually she gave up and returned to using verbal persuasion.

"You shouldn't be moving." she declared, watching critically as his feet touched the ground.

"I'm about to die of boredom!" He complained in a belligerent tone.

"For heavens sake! You're worse than a four year old." She exclaimed, exasperated. Paranoid that he might hurt himself, she followed closely after him into the hallway.

They traveled not more than thirty feet before the Pejite emitted a surprised grunt; Nausicaa immediately knew he had pushed it a little too far. Instinctively she took his arm, allowing him to shift some of his weight over.

"Come on, take a seat." She nudged gently, and led him to sit momentarily on a nearby chair. He huffed his way down, slightly put out and feeling irritable about his health. She proceeded to briefly check the wound for blood, then sat down next to him.

"Standing up uses your back muscles, which depend on your shoulder." She reminded him softly. "Be patient; it takes time."

"It's healing too slowly…" He muttered half to himself. The girl chuckled sympathetically.

"Don't push your body beyond its limits. A bullet wound is no small matter."

"Says the girl who threw herself into a room full of toxic plants." He answered slyly, catching her off guard with the reprimand. She looked over at him, slightly surprised.

"Are you still angry?" Her voice, lightly touched by worry, floated towards him.

"Yes." was the frank reply.

"I couldn't get myself out of the death sentence once I uncovered the truth." She explained softly. "Sarkil wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?" He snapped, his voice full of hurt.

"It was the only way to make sure you would live."

"If your plan had followed through you would have killed me, not saved me." Nausicaa fell silent; they could probably continue arguing forever about this. She still harbored guilt for deceiving him but if given the opportunity to go back in time she wouldn't have changed a single thing. Nevertheless she understood his sentiment; had they switched places she would have reacted in the same way.

"Please don't run into danger so impulsively," He implored, his voice sounding weary. "I don't want to worry about losing you… losing you so easily." The girl turned to him and her expression softened.

"You won't lose me." She reassured him.

"How do you know?" He bounced back almost angrily, his eyes pinning her down. "You've been lucky each time - what if next time no one is there to help you? What if next time is the last time you can test your fate? You're playing with fire." He argued, desperately trying to make her see his worries.

"Then I will have died for a cause - died knowing I was doing the right thing. Asbel, I've outlived everyone in my family. My job is now to protect and prevent suffering for those that are still alive."

"But please not at the cost of your own life!" He pleaded urgently, raising the volume of his voice. "I'm begging you - your life comes first. Your job here on earth is second to that." With a finger he tilted her chin towards him and looked deeply into her eyes; when he spoke again his voice was softer but no less sincere.

"The lives you have touched still depend on you. You have to be living first to accomplish your tasks."

"Perhaps…" She trailed off, thinking hard. That wasn't quite the response he wanted, but Asbel decided not to push any further, and hoped that the message would slowly sink in.

* * *

"I really should be coming with you." Asbel declared from the bed, watching Nausicaa gather her basic necessities. They were nearing Belden Swamp, and Nausicaa was most definitely leaving the plane in order to bid the old doctor Kerlin a fond goodbye. Asbel, however, was not in the right physical condition to be wading through marshy swamps; everyone on board absolutely refused to let him step off the plane.

"You'll do no such thing." She responded. "Be good and stay put."

"Don't you dare get yourself hurt. I know you can't ever stay away from trouble, but please don't willingly put yourself in harm's way."

"I'll be fine..." She trailed off, not really listening, and rather occupied herself with organizing the room; she saw a misplaced chair and carried it several feet across the cozy cabin to park it against the far wall. Asbel slid off the bed and walked toward her.

"I mean it," he continued, with a worried expression on his face. The girl turned around to face him, was surprised to see him so close to her and took a step back towards the wall, somewhat amused.

"I know," she replied good-naturedly. "Don't worry." She reached up to inspect his shoulder - a dull scab was forming - but he surprised her by advancing another few steps, taking hold of her wrists, and pinning her against the wall with hands on either side of her head. His eyes bored into hers, obviously intent upon getting her full attention. With almost a predatory glint, Asbel closed the distance between them. Her fingers curled from the compromising position, her body felt hot and flush, the room seemed to spin as she felt his body pressed against hers.

"What?" She chuckled; this was the strangest yet most physically arousing position to be in and she could feel desire surging through her but she refused to show it.

"Yupa and Tersa will be with me. I can't misbehave when they're around." The seriousness in his eyes melted into sweet care mixed with a tint of reproach.

Surprise stole her breath away when he leaned in even closer and placed his lips on her neck, and smiled against her skin when he felt her throbbing pulse accelerate under him. Her knees felt like they would buckle, her mind was frozen and her muscles paralyzed by his touch. Right when she thought he was finished he claimed her lips as well, softly at first, then fervently, coaxing her into submission until her lips parted to allow him access, and he noticed her fists clenching to cope with the rush in her veins. Even when he drew away she was breathless, had no words or witty response, and merely stared back into his lively amber eyes. He wore a slightly smug smile; from the look on her face he figured he had caught her defenseless.

"Be careful." He hushed, while solemnity resurfaced in the depths of his eyes. "You died on me twice - I won't allow a third."

* * *

As soon as she made it out of Asbel's room she was urgently called to the pilots cabin. When she arrived everyone stood eerily in silence by the window, staring out in apprehension. 

"Why, what is it-" She gasped in horror before she finished asking the question.

Over half the swamp had been charred black by fire. 


	20. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two old friends re-unite, Nausicaa discovers more of Kerlin's past. More fluff at the end too.

They arrived at their destination to find dying flames and burnt remains of what used to be Kerlin's home. In mortified silence the group walked around, trying to find clues regarding who committed the crime, although Nausicaa was almost certain this was Sarkil's doing. Without hesitation she sifted through rubble and dust and found no human remains. She was grateful that Kerlin at least did not suffer a terrible death by fire. However that only eliminated one of many possibilities; she had no idea if he had been captured or if he managed to escape altogether.

She noticed Findel frozen in place and found him staring intensely at a strange, linear formation of rocks. At first glance it would seem absolutely uninteresting but as she looked closer they seemed to have been arranged in segments, like words of a sentence.

"Meet, at, cave…?" He read slowly, as if he were reading a language he wasn't completely fluent with.

"What?" Nausicaa asked, not comprehending.

"The patterns in the rocks. Those are symbols several of us created when we were young lads." Lewis explained. "Is there a cave nearby?"

"There are rock formations about a mile away from here."

In haste the group trekked for another twenty minutes east of the site, until they came upon several large formations of rock amidst marshy foliage. One of the rocks had an opening dug into it, seemingly by Mother Nature herself, for it appeared raw in structure, yet had been polished over time. Findel walked up to the cave first, and stood at the opening.

"Almus?" The man shouted into the cave. "Are you in there? It's Lewis."

Silence responded, and for a moment the group wondered if Kerlin had truly been captured. Findel however, refused to give up.

"How did you know I would make it out this time?" Mystification found its way into his voice as he continued conversing with the black emptiness. "Everyone else who can read those symbols is either dead or thousands of miles away from here." Again no response. They were about to give up hope when their ears registered the shuffle of footsteps.

"Blind faith and gut intuition." A voice echoed out of the darkness, and the group gazed intently into the pitch blackness of the cave. The aged doctor gradually emerged before their very eyes, out of the heart of the cave.

"I figured you must have really wreaked some havoc back there, for them to come after me." Kerlin continued, a mischievous grin upon his face as he walked toward his best friend from years past.

"Unbelievable!" Findel exclaimed. Few additional words were spoken as the two aged men shuffled towards each other, both incredulous.

"Glad to see you alive." Kerlin chuckled heartily, his gnarled hands roughly patting his friend's shoulder.

"We thought that fire had killed you!" At this the doctor uttered a frustrated groan.

"Oh, those bastards burned everything to the ground - my home for twenty-seven years!" He exclaimed grumpily.

"I know. But at least you haven't been harmed." His friend comforted him.

"Oh they don't plan to harm me - they can't!" He barked defiantly. "My brother doesn't dare to actually kill me."

"Exactly. And if I know you, they didn't destroy _everything_. Am I right?"

"Well, I did salvage my most precious seeds and books before they bombarded my house."

"Then they are most rare indeed." Lewis smiled kindly into the eyes of his companion, and the two again spiraled into another set of joyous laughs.

"Still the same Lewis! Always the optimistic friend." Kerlin complimented, and Lewis gave a small cackle in response.

"Oh, well, just a little rusty. You're looking fine though!" The doctor waved away that last comment, and remembered that they were not alone.

"Where - where's the girl?" Kerlin asked, glancing around for Nausicaa. When he found her he slowly shuffled towards her, greeting her with a warm smile and a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, my dear - for bringing him back to me." The kind old man took her hand and patted it lightly. Nausicaa returned the sentiment, glad to see the two friends reunited. Presently he pulled her towards the cave entrance. "Come; I have something to show you. It'll take five minutes. Everyone else wait here briefly."

The two of them walked together into the darkness, and turned a corner into another "room", not much more than another compartment carved in stone, but with the addition of a small fire and a random assortment of boxes. The man mumbled to himself for a few minutes, drawing out handfuls of leaves and roots from boxes here and jars there. Everything he gathered he then threw into a cup for a concoction over the fire; a minute later he handed the Princess a steaming cup of tea.

"Drink that." He ordered, as his voice turned grave. "I have absolutely no idea how you ended up in an execution room, not to mention how you survived." Then added with a slight tint of remorse, "Forgive me for sending you into such danger in the first place."

"How did you know?" The girl bounced back, stunned by his acute observation.

"The combinations of those toxins leave a distinct tint on the skin; I noticed the moment I saw you. Sarkil has a most merciless disposition even after all these years."

They continued chatting and Nausicaa quickly summarized the events that occurred in Merinth. Then she remembered to ask if purifying the toxins out of the wild _cyathea temulsa_ might achieve the same medicinal properties as mulsa. The old man simply shrugged, having never tried it himself. He informed her that a large field of the wild variant lay just a mile to the west, and she decided she would have to experiment on her own. 

"Do you still alter plants?" She inquired.

"No, not anymore. After seeing how mulsa was used, I lacked the incentive and the equipment to do it safely. I saved the handbook," He piped up, pointing to a pile of books in the corner. "Feel free to take it and try to make sense of it if you like." She smiled at the kind offer, and pondered how this man could possibly be related to the villainous king she furiously battled several days ago.

"Doctor, are you truly Sarkil's brother?" The man chuckled at her question.

"Yes, born and raised in the same family. Our interests and personalities were entirely different though, so many people have gone so far as to suspect that one of us was adopted." She wondered how Kerlin ended up living most of his life banished from the land his brother ruled. He seemed to have read her mind and revealed his past to her briefly. 

"You denied your place as ruler?" She squeaked in surprise.

"Yes; I hated politics. I had no aptitude or desire to handle foreign relations or economic policies."

"Did he try to kill you?"

"No, he won't kill me." The physician-scientist replied. "He is a lonely, pitiful man after all; such is the plight of those in power."

"I would advise you to stay away from Merinth from now on," he continued. "He does hold grudges and may still try to harm you." The Princess nodded in understanding, as they began walking back out to rejoin their friends.

"Lewis, old friend, where do you intend to go now?" The sage scientist questioned.

"I have nowhere in mind. I originally hoped your abode in Belden Swamp would have room for one more inhabitant, but seeing that even you are on the run..." Silence hovered for only a second before the doctor piped up again.

"Shall we travel together?" Kerlin posed, as a smirk and lively twinkle spread across on his features. 

"Shall we?" Findel prodded, mulling over the idea as his expression mirrored his friend's.

"You're a free man now, and I have nothing to tie me down. I could travel with you and search for seeds along the way."

"Are we not too old for this?" Findel retorted hesitantly.

"Ha! Old is a useless word. As long as we have breath in our bodies I say we are young enough." Lewis contemplated a moment longer, then threw his hands up in the air.

"Alright then, why not?!" He laughed, clearly entertained by the idea.

"Wonderful! There's only one thing left to do." Kerlin then turned to the princess standing nearby.

"Nausicaa, you now own what little remains of my library and seed collection. It's not everything I had in the swamp, but I saved my most valuable books, seeds, and medicines." The girl was completely rendered speechless for a moment.

"What- no, I couldn't possibly!"

"I am about to travel the world which means I need to pack light. I would feel very relieved to know that my collection is safe in your hands." He smiled warmly before continuing. "Besides, it is the least I can do for you. Not only have you outsmarted my brother for me, but you have brought back to me a treasured friend."

"I… I don't know what to say…" She replied, still astounded. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She felt honored to receive such a prized collection of knowledge, from the most renowned doctor across the lands.

Eventually the group decided to head out, leaving two adventurous seventy-year olds to pack for the trip of a lifetime. Nausicaa bid both of them a fond farewell, wishing them safe travels and good health.

"When you have finished your travels, come to the Valley, both of you! Replant your garden in our land, and teach me the rest of your knowledge!" Nausicaa shouted to them as she was leaving, to which the men agreed enthusiastically and waved goodbye.

* * *

The party waded back through the marshes toward the aircraft, stopping only to gather a decent amount of temulsa to take home. As soon as they boarded the airship Nausicaa ordered the books and seed collection to be deposited in her room, while she scavenged the ship to find containers to hold her temulsa specimens. From the kitchen she nabbed several jars to experiment with root propagation with temulsa stems. In the mechanics room she recovered some modest metal bins to hold the larger plant samples, complete with roots and all. Drawing inspiration from the lab at the base of her tower back home, she placed the troughs and jars on the deck, filled them with water, and submerged the plants in them. She obviously couldn't keep water running constantly, and settled with changing the water multiple times a day, depending on their limited water supply. After all, they were flying several hundred feet in the air without a permanent water source.

When she was finished, she turned around to find Asbel leaning against the doorway, watching her with a slight smile on his face. His eyes held a spark of liveliness, illuminating the enchanting amber depths.

"What is this? Aircraft upgrade?" He drawled mischievously; the girl sent him a dirty look, but a smile pulled the corner of her lips and lit up her eyes. She confidently strutted toward him with a playful air.

"That," she declared, slipping her hands around his middle. "Just might be more of your mother's cure." His eyes widened in delightful surprise.

"Really?"

"Mhm. It's the wild version of mulsa, called _cyathea temulsa_. "

"No way. Can I see it?" He piped excitedly, freeing himself from her to go inspect the plants. He walked over and knelt down to observe the leaves closely.

"This can cure Gullera?" He breathed, in awe that such delicate leaves could hold so much power.

"Possibly; this is still toxic," She explained, coming to stand by him. "The man-made, non-toxic imitation from Merinth is in my room. I'm trying to purify this and see if it can also heal."

"Amazing." He declared, and continued to observe the plants.

Speaking of Kerlin reminded her that she had a stack of books and an extremely interesting seed collection waiting for her, and decided to leave Asbel on the balcony with the temulsa.

"I'll be in my room. Don't stay out in the cold for too long." She lovingly reminded him, as she headed back.

Once inside her cabin she excitedly sifted through her new possessions: Kerlin had left her with about ten thick volumes on medicine, a few of his personal scientific notebooks, and many little boxes containing seeds, leaves, and roots of medicinal plants.

"Medical Emergency Kit." She read on a medium sized leather case. The label was interesting enough, but its worn out handles and discolored appearance further incited her curiosity. Out of all of Kerlin's belongings this was the oldest and most used; she gently lifted it up as if it were a fragile antique.

Sitting down once more she opened the case and found a fascinating assortment of vials and medical instruments ranging from scalpels and blades to elaborate syringes. She realized the potential usefulness of this treasure chest in the near future, and quickly began familiarizing herself with the contents. Using his books and personal notebooks she searched for definitions of chemicals, purposes of herbal extracts, and instructions for the medical tools. Salicin was a painkiller, valapotriates was a sedative, _Origanum vulgare_ leaves can be rubbed onto skin as an antiseptic…

"'Catechin is a chemical known to instantly clot blood, and is derived from the plant _Potentilla fragarioides_.' Interesting."

Eventually she came upon the tiniest black vial in the entire case, and held it up for inspection under the light.

"Edrophonium," she read, and speedily searched for it in a glossary. "'Edrophonium. A toxin derived from the _Physostigma venenosum_ plant. Will stimulate respiratory muscle contraction.'" She paused to think for a second.

"Why would you ever want respiratory muscles convulsing in a medical emergency?" She mumbled to herself. Sedation and blood clotting agents made sense, but stimulators? She scanned the medical handbooks and couldn't find an appropriate use for Edrophonium, for the books only mentioned it as a chemical compound that caused hyperactive respiration. Putting the vial back into the case, she made a mental note to ask Kerlin one day and moved onto the next item.

* * *

"So much for this shirt," Asbel muttered grumpily to himself, staring at the tattered hole in the fabric where Nausicaa had torn away. He hadn't had the opportunity to change out of it either - and it was nearing a week now. His shoulder movements were extremely restricted, either due to pain, or from the uncomfortable dressing that Nausicaa perpetually heaped over it. He had done his best staying clean without actually washing his upper body, but he had reached the point where he could no longer tolerate the sweat and grime on himself and was dying to change into clean clothes.

"Do you think I can at least change into a new shirt?" Asbel asked Nausicaa plainly. In all honestly he would have done it days ago without hesitation - but he learned the hard way that she had the better judgement on how far he should exert himself after sustaining a traumatic soft tissue injury.

The Princess looked up from one of Kerlin's well-worn books on infectious diseases.

"I don't see why not. You can move your arms now?" The girl inquired matter-of-factly.

"Somewhat, though I haven't tried overhead motion." he replied candidly.

"Give it a try," She encouraged with a medic's warm but authoritative tone. "Just be careful."

She strolled over to his belongings to find a random clean shirt, and out of the corner of her eye watched him fight with the material. He seemed to be successfully elbowing and writhing his way through most of it, but then flinched at the hardest part of getting it past his shoulders. Noticing his difficulty she traipsed back towards him.

"How about I help you?" She nudged, smiling amusedly at the half clothed sight before him; he grunted in agreement. She approached him and gently hiked the rest of the garment over his shoulders and head, saving the hurt shoulder for last. The man obediently remained still for her, seated on the bed.

She had never seen him shirtless, and it distracted her tremendously, until she felt herself blushing. His body was masterfully made: broad shoulder frames despite having lost a little of its original fullness, muscles that were sleek and well-defined, a supple abdomen that may have turned softly padded after a week of inactivity, and sun-kissed skin that looked so luxuriously smooth it took Nausicaa all the restraint in the world to stop herself from trailing her fingers across it. He was so beautiful that she ended up marveling unabashedly, and didn't care if he caught her staring.

"Had a good look?" He finally asked, with a dizzying combination of a shy but self-satisfied expression tugging the corners of his lips.

She responded by way of a sheepish smile and he saw her bite her lip unconsciously. It was an endearing gesture that drove him slightly insane.

Nausicaa mentioned something about getting a towel and a basin of water so he could also do a quick wash-up; Asbel replied it was a good idea. Two minutes later said water basin appeared and she wrung the towel and was about to apply it to his skin when he leaned over to place his hand over hers.

"I can take it from here," his gentle, velvety voice drifted towards her.

"You only have one good arm," she pointed out, perplexity evident in her slight frown.

"No, it's alright." He replied. He knew that if she really did hand wash his torso she would be getting to know his body intimately, which would undoubtedly evoke a strong response from him physically. Moreover, self-hygiene was something a man should be able to do himself, and he disliked having her do such a servile thing.

Not wanting him to feel uncomfortable, she handed him the towel and stepped away. She wondered if perhaps he didn't want her staring, so she directed her attention to cleaning up the room a bit, still watching him in her periphery and sending occasional furtive glances. There were inevitably spots he couldn't reach, especially where even his uninjured arm could not bend on itself to touch. Nausicaa read him fairly well and knew when he was getting frustrated; silently she returned to his side.

"Allow me." She whispered, affection pouring out of her eyes.

Hazel eyes stared back at her, slightly apologetic but full of gratitude and wonder. She finally realized he didn't want to embarrass her; she would have to tell him that this was more of a delight than an inconvenience.

She began to wipe the salty sweat and sticky grime off his shoulders, neck, back, and arms...under his arm he squirmed, being the ticklish type and Nausicaa chuckled. The water soothed and refreshed his parched skin and he let out a contented sigh.

At some point Asbel couldn't tell if he was getting cleaned or caressed by her. Suddenly lips contacted the middle of his back, sending shivers down his spine; he growled appreciatively while his body ached for more. She seemed to have read his mind, for her lips followed the the trace of the towel, interchangeably leaving gentle kisses across his shoulders and the sides of his neck. Occasionally a droplet of water would leave the fabric and slide down his back, heightening his awareness of every inch of skin, until he was tingling all over from her every touch.

Now moving instinctively, her right hand slipped around his middle from behind to reach the front, sending a ripple of sensations through him. The muscles in his abdomen couldn't decide whether to relax under her touch or tense under the stimulation. Now that the sweaty odor had been wiped away, Nausicaa detected a scent that was uniquely his: mild, not exactly floral, but fresh and a little sweet, almost like rain over an open plain. She smiled and placed another kiss on the right side of his neck.

Asbel tilted his head automatically and exhaled. Somewhat roughly he pressed her hand into his skin and pulled her arm a little closer, savoring the intimacy and bemoaning the fact that she was still fully clothed. He pushed that last thought out of his mind for now.

"How is it that you're enjoying this more than I am?" He murmured; she emitted a lighthearted laugh.

For a moment they stayed there, until they could feel their hearts beating as one. Nausicaa hugged him closely to herself and rested her head against him; she had dearly missed holding him and appreciated the raw contact with him.

Gradually the embrace loosened, and the woman remembered she hadn't cleaned the wound itself. He had tried to but he couldn't even look at it, no matter how he strained his neck. Her fingers trailed across his skin as she drew away to rinse the towel, and even when she came back her hands found every opportunity to linger. All seriousness returned to her face as she steadied him with one hand and inspected the damage inflicted by the bullet. A scab had only partially formed, and the wound was still raw and sore; without a doubt it would leave a permanent scar.

Looking at the injury she felt her heart being ripped to pieces, as pain arose out of the depths of love and consumed her whole. Compassion was her second nature, which meant that she felt the affliction of those around her, especially of those she loved, and she took on their suffering as if it were her own. The wound had given him insurmountable torture: from the bullet tearing through flesh, to the nights of overwhelming misery, to days of excruciatingly slow recovery. A sorrowful tear rolled down her cheek on his behalf, as her heart grieved to see him tormented. The longer she looked at it, the more the wound became hers.

Watching every emotion pass through her eyes, the boy grew amused, and took her face in his hand.

"Shh. Stop that." He told her gently, wiping the tear away with his thumb. The expression on his face was one of intrigue and love; his eyes communicated the carefree contentment he currently possessed - like a man that has finally figured out the most important things in life.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Not with you around." He guided her face towards him while he leaned forward to place a feathery kiss on her lips. Pulling away slightly, he lovingly regarded the teary-eyed, tender-hearted woman still holding onto him, and decided to use mischief lighten the mood.

"Now, can I get my shirt back?" He asked in a light-hearted tone, while a playful glint appeared his eyes. "Or do you intend on do you intend on being shirtless with me?"

Nausicaa was caught completely off guard; her eyes widened at the notion and her cheeks turned cherry-red. Asbel chuckled, incredibly satisfied with himself.

* * *

**ps All except one of the plants mentioned in this chapter are real! I did my research on ethnobotany... it's incredible how many medicinal properties they have.**

**Thanks so much for reading all you loyal fans that are out there... you mean so much to me, it keeps me writing!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited and re-edited this so many times... it's embarrassing to see my writing from 10 years ago. Hope you are at least enjoying this. Please stay safe everyone and thank you for stopping by!


	21. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asbel and Nausicaa return to Pejite, and work against the clock to save Asbel's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the erratic posting of chapters - in between writing the newest chapters and revising the old ones, things come out in spurts. I am slowly and constantly working on this! Thanks for your patience.

"You're almost home." Nausicaa uttered softly, as the land of Pejite grew barely visible in the distance. Asbel stood next to her on the deck, watching the sun emerge on the horizon as a glorious sliver of blinding white light.

"I know," he sighed. Both of them worried over what had become of Asbel's mother, but neither wanted to verbalize it. The peaceful scenery contrasted sharply with the unrest within them. 

"Will you stay in Pejite with me first? Just for a few days?" He posited somewhat shyly.

"Of course." She returned with a reassuring smile.

They made sure to inform the rest of the crew: Nausicaa would remain in Pejite for a few days while the airship continued to the Valley. Once the situation in Pejite was under control, she planned to return home on her glider. She left instructions with Tersa should anyone else in the Valley have developed symptoms of Gullera.

"Tersa, you know what to do?" Nausicaa confirmed one last time before arriving in Pejite.

"Yes Princess. Start boiling some of the mulsa leaves to cure the sick, and the rest goes into your room under the tower to keep growing."

" Precisely. Thank you so much; always there when I need help." The short haired girl smiled at her compliment, and the two exchanged a brief hug. "Take care; I'll see you in the Valley."

Once they landed the aircraft inside the Palace, they wasted no time in exiting the plane, making sure to grab Nausicaa's glider, the medicine, as well as Kerlin's emergency medical toolkit. A small party came to greet the travelers; Asbel cut straight to the most important question on his mind.

"Is my mother alive?" He demanded.

"She's in a coma, and her condition is worsening." One attendant answered gravely.

"How long do we have?" Nausicaa jumped in anxiously.

"Doctors say she won't last through the night." Nausicaa immediately turned to Asbel; they needed to make the herbal medicine for his mother as soon as possible.

"Where's the nearest kitchen?" She uttered with urgency. Asbel swiftly led her through various rooms and hallways until they arrived at a spacious kitchen that was currently empty.

"I'll tell them to stay out of this kitchen, so you can use everything in here freely." She honestly didn't think she needed the whole place to herself, but didn't object.

Within twenty minutes the first brew of mulsa was ready, and Asbel came back to lead Nausicaa to his mother's room. As the girl walked into the bedroom her eyes fell on the woman laying unconscious, looking extremely thin and deathly pale. Asbel's mother was breathing on her own and had all the basic reflexes, but otherwise all other voluntary activities were absent. A kindly doctor who looked in his fifties rose to meet them; Nausicaa walked up to the bed, cup of warm liquid in hand.

"Can she drink fluids?" She immediately inquired of the doctor.

"She may have the gagging reflex, but she cannot swallow on her own." The man replied; Nausicaa continued to observe the woman worriedly.

"She needs to drink this medicine immediately; it's the only thing that can cure her." The doctor nodded in understanding, and with his help they fed her the liquid in incremental sips, making sure it went down her esophagus and not the trachea to her lungs.

"How often do you think we need to do this?" Asbel asked Nausicaa.

"Kerlin had said right before meals, three times a day," Nausicaa answered thoughtfully. "But I think we should give it to her more frequently, given her condition."

They eventually decided on giving her one dose every three hours, around the clock, and also set up shifts to watch her through the night. As the hours ticked by, her wheezing grew increasingly labored, inciting worry in their hearts. All three were aware that the upcoming night might hold her most life-threatening hours.

* * *

Asbel sat motionless in his chair, absorbing the tranquility in the dead of the night; it was his turn to watch over his mother. He glanced over in loving concern, and frowned when he saw how difficult it was for her to draw a single breath. She had to make it through alive; Asbel couldn't and wouldn't accept anything else. Unfortunately there was not much he could do to help, other than giving her the cure and waiting patiently for her to get better. He wished she would quickly show some sign of improvement; just seeing her lifelessly still and trapped in a coma disturbed him into continual fear. She looked like she could slip away any moment, without any warning…

Suddenly he noticed all had become eerily quiet, and it took only a moment for Asbel to realize that the wheezing sounds had ceased. Panicked he leapt to his feet to his mothers bedside. Without the rise and fall of her chest, she truly appeared dead.

"Mother? No...not now!" The other two quickly awoke at the sound of his outcry.

"What's wrong?" Nausicaa asked, coming to the side of the bed in an instant.

"She stopped breathing..." Asbel uttered anxiously, growing more and more terrified by the minute.

"Her lungs are giving up," The doctor informed. "The nerves are unable to send signals to the muscles for breathing."

Nausicaa apprehensively checked the woman's pulse; it was already slowing down into a dangerously lethargic, intermittent throb.

"Is there anything we can do to restart her lungs?" Nausicaa inquired urgently.

"We'll have to start manual ventilation first," The doctor decided. "It will prolong her life, but it won't help her to resume breathing on her own."

The doctor had already begun to clear away the quilt covers, when Nausicaa suddenly remembered the emergency medical kit and flew over in a rush, opening the case to see what might possibly help. Her hands felt the many bottles while her mind ran through the list of names and purposes of the different concoctions inside.

The tiny black vial! It was a respiratory stimulant, able to cause respiratory muscle contractions! Was this the appropriate usage for it? She had no idea, but it just might give enough of a push for the woman to start breathing again. After a few seconds of furiously rummaging, she found the petite glass tube and ran back over to the bed.

"Doctor, this is Edrophonium. Can you inject it directly her bloodstream?" A grave expression spread over the physician's features and he hesitated.

"That is a toxin; I must warn you of the risks."

"I understand," Nausicaa replied. "But it can stimulate respiratory muscles in cases of neuromuscular blockade. It may be our only option; unless you have any other stimulants?"

"None that will act quickly enough to rescue her."

"Then please; there's not much time. Asbel?" The girl turned to him for his approval, and he nodded in response after several moments of consideration.

Holding up a syringe needle, the doctor drew up a minuscule volume of the chemical and neared the bed. Apprehension saturated the air as the needle went into the skin and the plunger gradually expelled the contents into her bloodstream. Nausicaa firmly clasped Asbel's hand and waited in tension as the seconds silently ticked by, while the doctor resumed resuscitation maneuvers and chest compressions to keep the brain and internal organs well supplied with blood. After a minute the princess began to doubt her decisions: had she inadvertently sped up the woman's death, rather than saved her? What if the chemical was overly potent and toxic, and sent her into muscles into sustained contraction instead? Suddenly the doctor stopped his actions; everyone held their breath as the anxiety surged through the ceiling.

"It's working." He declared, slightly in awe. All three of them leaned forward to see the patient's chest rising and falling, albeit at a slightly faster pace than normal. Her lungs resumed their function, and in relief the caretakers could finally breathe with her as well.

"I must say that was some quick thinking and ingenuity there, young lady." The doctor praised when they had recovered somewhat from the adrenaline rush. "I have never heard of using the plant toxin in that way." Nausicaa politely accepted the compliment, while Asbel slipped his arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her temple.

"You really are quite amazing. Thank you." He whispered gratefully. His mother remained stable for the rest of the night, for the worst was over. The three caretakers maintained a tight watch over her, but grew increasingly confident in her recovery.

* * *

"Do you have a spare room with access to irrigation?" Nausicaa asked Asbel the next morning during breakfast.

"What are you up to now?" He bounced back suspiciously; she always had the most peculiar requests and unique ideas in that resourceful mind of hers. The girl laughed cheerfully at his response.

"I might build a room to purify more temulsa plants," she explained. "That way we will always have enough fresh leaves for boiling the medicine."

"Oh… I think I know of the right place." When they finished eating he brought her to a small room at the edge of the building; it was near their kitchen but also next door to a water spout, directly connected to the well outdoors.

"This should work wonderfully." Nausicaa enthused when she saw it.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. You can stay with your mother; I'll come find you if I need anything."

Leaving Nausica to her own devices, he returned to his mother's room and gradually started talking to her. Nausicaa had mentioned to him earlier that people in comas could still hear and recognize voices, so speaking to her might help her wake up. He fully trusted Nausicaa's expertise, as they were often drawn from astute observations, and decided to try it. For the first thirty minutes the man wasn't really sure what to say, feeling self conscious and awkwardly conversing with himself. But in time he relaxed and began to talk to his mother of various things: how Pejite was doing, the newest gossip around town, his adventures to Merinth and back. He found himself describing Nausicaa at length, recounting her strange yet lovable personality, quirky personal habits, and selfless acts of love upon protective instincts. He stopped and chuckled when he realized how much he had divulged.

"Wish you could meet her soon." He ended softly with a smile, and glanced down at his mother. The curious thought flitted through his mind again: what if she indeed could hear every word he had spoken? What if her mind was untouched by the disease and still incredibly active - even though her body lay unresponsive? That was even funnier an idea to dwell upon, and he patted her hand lightly.

"Don't worry; you'll meet her when you wake up." He added reassuringly. "I think I should probably go check on her, just to make sure she hasn't gotten into mischief." The man rose and silently padded out the room.

He found the girl still hard at work, but for a moment thought he had walked into the wrong room. The place was unrecognizable: an hour ago it was completely empty but now it had transformed into an exotic area, with pure, pristine water trickling smoothly in troughs everywhere. It appeared organized and artistic, with water containers of all shapes and sizes placed high and low. He secretly hoped she would not fill the entire room with temulsa, for that would most certainly be a waste of the beautiful landscaping.

"Hi." She sang when she finally noticed him. "How does it look?" She inquired of the man, who continued to stare in awe at the creation before him.

"Wow… It's amazing." He managed to utter; the girl beamed at his praise.

"Did you do this in an hour?" He murmured, amazed.

"Yes." The girl replied with a proud smile.

"Is there anything you _don't_ know how to do?"

"Of course," she replied cheerily. "I just don't know what they are yet." Asbel laughed; he would probably spend the rest of his lifetime simply trying to keep up with her.

* * *

Asbel observed Nausicaa carefully from behind, taking his time to memorize the image of her silhouette glowing in the pale moonlight. She seemed to be ruminating about something, while looking out over the land from the windowsill of his room in the Palace. The woman's appearance was utterly divine and ethereal, with her carefree hair tossed by the wind and her feminine curvatures highlighted against the night sky.

He sighed; time with her was running out. She had agreed to stay in Pejite to ensure his mother recovered, but after that she would need to leave for the Valley. The unsettling reality haunted him constantly, lurking in the back of his mind like foreboding clouds looming over distant plains. He had just found her again and they had ignited passion in each other's hearts, but would their story merely end as an intense but short-lived affair?

Knowing that the days were limited, he treasured every second with her all the more, and felt the urge to lavish as much time and attention on her as possible while she was still within arm's reach. Pushing his gloomy thoughts aside for now, he approached her from behind and slipped his arms around her waist. She heard him approach, and relaxed into his embrace with a contented sigh.

"Hi," she finally whispered, a contemplative smile gracing her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured in her ear, before tenderly placing his lips where her neck met her shoulder, reveling in the softness of her skin.

"Not much." She breathed, though to be honest she had been mulling over the exact same concerns he had. Several seconds of silence passed between them.

"Is it too much to ask you to stay?" He whispered tentatively, with yearning audible in his voice. Her eyes grew wistful but she did not turn around.

"That would be lovely, wouldn't it..." She sighed, not really answering the question.

 _I just don't think it's possible..._ she thought to herself.

In silence they both pensively looked out over the kingdom, unsure of how to solve the dilemma they would soon face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 27 Apr 2020 - Edrophonium is a real drug! Not used that often nowadays though, but much more fitting for the "neurons not getting through to the respiratory muscles" problem. If you're interested in the medicine behind it, look up myasthenia gravis... I loosely based her respiratory failure on a myasthenic crisis. ;)


	22. Doubts and Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asbel and Nausicaa disagree on how to carry on with their relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you, dear reader? I just found out I can do one of my electives remotely so now I can stay home for another month. This has been such a relaxing staycation for me. :)

Over the next few days, Nausicaa stayed with Asbel, catching a glimpse of his everyday life in Pejite. They still spent a majority of their time watching over his mother, although Asbel occasionally had to leave for other orders of business with the Pejite ruling authorities. Small encouragements gradually came their way: a slight twitch of a finger, slight eye movements beneath closed eyelids, an almost imperceptible squeeze of the hand - all signifying that his mother was indeed recovering.

Whenever permissible, the Pejite brought Nausicaa along with him on his errands, until the girl ended up meeting his inner circle of colleagues and friends, and even Asbel's father, the Mayor of Pejite himself. Internally she was a little intimidated meeting people of such significance, both on a national level and within Asbel's life, but she handled every interaction with poise and her amiable charm. The girl Ketcha annoyed her though; she could have sworn the foreign lady gave her such airs and glared at her a few times when Asbel kept Nausicaa by his side. Nevertheless, on the whole she felt very welcomed and comfortable in the land of Pejite.

Asbel had just finished a council meeting when he decided to take Nausicaa for a walk in the hills surrounding the Palace. At the moment they stood at a vantage point that overlooked the entire country; one could see past the suburban homes to the edge of Sea of Decay. Nausicaa marveled at the nation before her, now completely rebuilt and steadily expanding.

"Such resilient people here," she breathed. "This country is beautiful."

"Imagine how wonderful it would be if you stayed..." He coaxed, coming to stand beside her. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips; he intended to find every opportunity to capitalize on her softhearted tendencies and persuade her to settle down in Pejite.

"Stay with me, please." He whispered, as he carefully tucked a wisp of auburn hair behind her ear.

"And when the time comes, rule with me." His voice sounded so appealing that her heart desperately wanted to oblige.

Her thoughts drifted into imaginary realms: she was mingling with the people of Pejite, maintaining a livelihood in the Palace, and continuing to see Asbel every day. The vision looked positively sublime. The two of them could explore and grow their affection for each other, with their love potentially blossoming into a lifetime of joy. She wanted it, rather desperately... and for a half second, she lamented her inherited role as the Princess of the Valley.

"I would love to, but I can't - not right now at least." She explained gently. "I have a country too."

"I suppose nothing I say or do will convince you?"

"You mean convince me to choose you over my people?" She retorted, a little sarcastically. It truly wasn't an option. Even if her heart sincerely wanted to leave everything behind for him, she certainly did not have a choice for now but to stay in the Valley and lead her people.

"No, I know I can't ask that." He sighed dejectedly, looking down at the ground. "I know I shouldn't."

* * *

Around her sixth day in Pejite, Nausicaa awoke earlier than usual, quickly brewed a batch of medicine, and headed towards her patient's room with a steaming cup of mulsa extract in hand. Upon entering, the girl placed the medicine on the bedside table and observed the woman, still unconscious, lying on the bed. Thankfully the color of her face grew more and more vibrant each day, and her wheezing had reverted to calm, even breaths. It would only be a matter of time before she would emerge from her long period of silence.

"Good morning, my lady." Nausicaa sang respectfully. "I hope you're feeling better today." Even though the girl knew her first name, she still treated her elders with respect. The young woman walked over to the window.

"I'm just going to open the blinds a bit." She informed the silent room. "It won't be direct sunlight, just a little brightness." Nausicaa delicately tugged open the curtains a couple inches and absorbed the landscape for a minute.

"What a lovely day..." She commented, then began organizing the room. All the while she kept talking to Asbel's mother, as if she were a close friend sitting there listening to her.

"Asbel's still sleeping, although I'm sure he'll be here soon. He checks on you first thing in the morning." The young lady chirped. Presently she leaned out over the edge, focusing her attention on something outside.

"Is that a garden down below?" She mused out loud. "I might have to go downstairs to take a look at it later today."

"Does it have a fountain in the middle?" An unknown female voice chimed from behind; it sounded lower and older, but still rang of kindness.

The girl swiftly whirled around, hardly believing her ears; Asbel's mother had turned her head towards the window and was observing Nausicaa from the bed.

"Hello!" The princess chimed excitedly; her heart was ecstatic and she was internally leaping with gladness. "Yes it has a fountain."

"That's Lastelle's Garden. I had it designed three years ago."

The Princess wasn't even looking at the garden anymore, but was gazing warmly into the eyes of Asbel's mother. The woman, who looked in her sixties, had lost considerable weight until her face appeared rather thin and gaunt. However, the Pejite woman returned the smile with a lively twinkle in her eyes, clearly aware of everything around her. Nausicaa swiftly approached the bed.

"How are you feeling?" The princess breathed, still incredulous that she was having a conversation with the woman.

"Nausicaa, am I right?" The girl nodded. "You have grown even more beautiful since the last time I saw you." She was about to thank her for the compliment when Asbel entered the room.

"Mother?" The man was so stunned that he stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wider than ever.

"Hello dear!" His mother replied rather cheerfully. Overcome with both relief and delight, Nausicaa felt tears pricking the back of her eyes and uttered something between a cry and a laugh. Suddenly she remembered the cup of tea next to the bed.

"I almost forgot; this is the medicine that is helping you heal. You should drink it while it's still warm."

"Oh? The one you fished out of, what was it... Merinth right?" Nausicaa exhibited a look of pure astonishment, while Asbel stared at his mother. The older woman began chuckling at the priceless expressions on their faces.

"You actually heard me?" Asbel returned, and exchanged glances with Nausicaa. The princess laughed at Asbel's disturbed expression.

"What else did you tell her?"

* * *

"Are you sure Ketcha doesn't have feelings for you?" Nausicaa asked rather abruptly after a dinner with some of his friends. The man chuckled, and in the moment of distraction nearly dropped the entire tablespoon of sugar in his tea. He currently stood at the kitchen counter, making tea for the both of them, and added just a little under half a teaspoon into Nausicaa's cup, exactly how she liked it.

"Nausicaa!" He retorted good-naturedly. "Ketcha is a friend." With an amused smile on his face, he handed her the cup, and leaned against the counter.

"Alright. But be cautious around her;" The Princess replied ominously, wearing a frown. "She might be the type to try something on you if you let your guard down."

She recalled the number of times she caught Ketcha staring at Asbel, asking him for small favors like passing food at the table, and hovering nearby. It happened enough times for Nausicaa to be just a little suspicious of underlying motives.

"Very well, I'll be careful." His smooth, lilting voice floated to her and the girl smiled shyly in return, hanging onto every word as it left his lips to enchant her heart. The man placed his mug on the counter and turned towards her; the woman mirrored his actions and before long his arms had slipped around her waist. Right as she gazed up at him affectionately, the dismal thought strayed across her mind again.

"I'm going to miss you when I leave," she breathed, a little melancholically.

"You can always come visit." He encouraged.

"Perhaps I will," she replied.

"You're not in a hurry to leave are you?"

Nausicaa paused to think. It was nearing a week since the rest of the team had returned to the Valley, and she wondered how they were faring... Before her thoughts could travel too far, she unawarely lost herself in the hazel eyes staring expectantly at her, and threw all concerns to the back of her mind, to be dealt with later.

"No real hurry. Besides, I want to watch your mother for a few more days yet."

"Good; I was worried you might leave tomorrow."

"I'll have to leave eventually," She sighed miserably, while he sent her a look of pure heartbreak and a slight pout. "I can't run away from it forever."

"Can we still see each other?"

"I could fly to Pejite every weekend…" She trailed off at how strange it sounded when it left her lips, and Asbel similarly furrowed his brows at the idea.

"That's an awful lot of flying."

"I know," She sighed. "I really have no idea how this is going to work."

"We'll deal with it when we get there. You're the one that reminded me that worrying isn't the same as doing, remember?"

She responded with a somewhat strained smile.

Later that night she tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep and feeling deeply troubled. She needed to return to the Valley and remain there indefinitely with her people; that much was clear to her. Her mind plagued her with concerns about the practicality of the relationship between them. While she did not doubt the sincerity of Asbel's affection, she hated to think of how much torture, inconvenience, and hardship she would be putting him through. Worse yet, what if she would be preventing him from finding a more suitable partner in his own country? She thought about Ketcha and the lovely group of similar-aged people she had met in the last week, all genuinely kind and devoted to him. It killed her to imagine him happily living the rest of his life in Pejite without her and she wept bitterly into her pillow. Nausicaa knew how deeply she loved him: it would either be him or no one at all. But she had seen the cruelty of fate and the harsh reality of life, and she dared not to dream overly optimistically.

Tormented by her conscience, she eventually fell asleep, only to be intermittently woken throughout the night by troubled thoughts.

* * *

The sky was overcast, while the air felt thick and heavy with gloominess. The couple had spent their morning together, just the two of them, not doing much of anything other than staying near each other. Few words were exchanged; Nausicaa had her things packed but didn't want to say anything to Asbel about it. Her heart might shatter to pieces at the look on his face if she told him. Asbel similarly knew from her expression that she was probably going to leave today. If she wanted to reach the Valley by nightfall, the latest time she could possibly leave would be early afternoon. He looked outside and tried to find the sun obscured by clouds; it seemed to want to hide from reality as well.

Silently she approached where he sat and took his hand in both of hers, before hesitantly looking up to see hazel eyes that were calm but downcast.

"You have to go, don't you." Asbel murmured.

"Yes," she hushed solemnly.

"What happens to us now? Will we still see each other?" He asked. The increasingly forlorn expressions he observed on her over the last few days had left him rather worried about their future.

"I don't know..." She trailed off. This was the unavoidable conversation she had lost sleep over, and she wondered if she would have the courage to push through it.

"Why? What's bothering you?"

"Asbel, what if it's not meant to be?" She breathed; the Pejite stared back at her, appalled and concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"You belong in Pejite, and I belong in the Valley. It's a day's worth of flying each way."

"I know," he replied, a little apprehensively.

"Our lives and our worlds will be completely separated from each other. We won't be able to see each other or hold one another for days at a time."

"And...?" He prodded, fearful of her answer.

"How will we stay together when everything is trying to tear us apart? How long can we keep that up?" She lamented; her voice wasn't angry, but held frustration and pain.

"As long as it takes, until we're together again." He replied with determination.

"But can you hold onto hope? Without any guarantee and in blind faith that I'll make it back to you?" He narrowed his eyes slightly; was she not as serious as him about being together eventually?

"Do I matter so little to you?" He rumbled, the slightest hint of accusation in his voice. Delicate hands squeezed firmly at his question.

"You matter; so much. More than you know." She uttered, her voice achingly earnest. "But even if my heart wants it, some things are out of my control. We might never end up in the same country."

"You don't know that."

"True, I don't." She sighed resignedly. "But I can't ask you to wait - it wouldn't be fair to you. And I don't dare make promises that I can't keep."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked nervously.

"Don't wait for me, for your own good. Look around you and keep your options open." His heart stilled in his chest at her preposterous suggestion.

"No." He replied firmly. Her expression faltered as agony flashed across her eyes.

"My dearest, love is hard enough already; how much harder will it be for us?" She paused, and looked at him wistfully.

"There's lots of eligible women in Pejite... what if there's someone out there who can take better care of you, stay beside you and devote all her time to you, who doesn't have to lead her own country?"

"But they aren't you! They mean nothing to me!" He snarled ferociously. She hesitated, as grief spread across her features.

"I don't want to give you up either," she confessed fervently, as tears began to well in her eyes. "But I fear that holding onto you might be the most selfish thing I could do to you."

"If you don't want to do it either, then why force it?"

"Because I am trying to save you from the cruel fate of being tied down by me." She whispered helplessly. "Which do you think is the greater act of love: stubbornly holding you down, or letting you go to find someone who might make you happier?"

"But no one is going to come close," He growled in objection. "None of the women in Pejite are worth an ounce of my attention - not compared to you."

"I know." She replied with a rueful smile, then turned serious again. "Forgive me."

"Why do you keep saying goodbye like it's the last time I'll see you?" He pressed, still not fully understanding her logic. Was it so impossible to see each other? Surely a days' worth of flying would be manageable, albeit inconvenient?

"It's not by choice." She answered cryptically. "For now... I need to go home."

She gazed at him for several moments with pure heartbreak on her countenance, then flung herself at him and gave him the most desperate embrace he had ever received. Her arms encircled him tighter than he'd ever felt before, so tight that her muscles shook and her body trembled. Then he realized the trembles were silent, pitiful sobs. Asbel felt tears pricking the back of his eyes in response, and called her name, gently and solemnly, causing her to hold him all the tighter. The embrace seemed to last for an eternity, but eternity was still too short when they drew away.

Anguish consumed her soul as she released her grip on the one man she knew she would love for the rest of her life. Hastily she steadied herself and controlled her emotions again; she didn't want this to be his last memory of her. When Nausicaa finally drew away, her expression was sedated to the point of being impassive. The woman gazed deeply into amber eyes full of emotion that begged her not to leave.

"Take care of yourself." She breathed calmly, but her eyes gave away her sorrow as they shined with tears. She began to rise from her seat, but his hand grasped her arm.

"Wait, Nausicaa- you're leaving, just like that?"

The girl longingly took the hand holding onto her, then leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. For several seconds her lips lingered, then drew away. Without another word she left the room and headed for the Valley.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He mumbled to himself, bewildered and unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would have been really funny if I threw detailed Ketcha-Nausica-Asbel dialogues in here too, just so I could thoroughly squash that ship to smithereens. Alas I haven't finished the manga so I don't have a good grasp on Ketcha's personality aside from her grammatical errors and I don't really know what kind of history they have...
> 
> In between my original version and revised version, I have loved and unwillingly left someone across the Atlantic Ocean (SOB) - so I used a lot of material from my own thoughts to add to the story... I thought of him often as I wrote this chapter.


	23. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend some time apart, but eventually Asbel decides to be a little more proactive.

Nausicaa shed silent tears of sorrow into the night air, to be comforted only by the caress of the wind against her face. She repeatedly counseled herself that this was for the best; it simply wasn't practical for them to stay together while living as rulers in separate countries. The act of flying back and forth would only be a temporary measure, eventually forcing them to either break off the relationship, or have one move to live with the other. The choice tore her apart from the inside, for she still loved the man pathetically, and yearned to move to Pejite. But to abandon her people would be irresponsible and selfish, and something she couldn't bring herself to do. She had done what she thought was the right thing for him: releasing him from her grip and letting him decide. And if he did come back for her... that would be another problem entirely to deal with, but she would figure something out to make it work, if they ever got to that point.

She reached the Valley by late evening, and welcomed the familiar sights and sounds of home. It had been a long few weeks away, and simply being reunited with her people brought a sense of comfort to her aching soul. However, as soon as she reached her tower, Tersa took one look at her and knew something was wrong. To most villagers she simply looked stoic and a little tired, but the best friend knew a burden weighed heavily on her mind.

"Something happened," The dark-haired girl remarked in concern. "What is it?" The Princess hardly needed any prompting to become teary-eyed all over again.

"Do you think I'll ever make it back to him?" She choked out, her voice wobbling slightly.

"As if you weren't already planning on it?" Tersa replied a little skeptically.

"It's not that simple," She sighed. "I'm the lone survivor of my family of rulers. I can't leave this place even if I wanted to."

"So what happened between the two of you?" The best friend prodded, and Nausicaa spent the next few minutes recounting the conversation before she left Pejite.

"You actually said goodbye?" Tersa squeaked in disbelief. "Did he agree?"

"I don't know..." She trailed off. "I don't think he really liked the idea all that much." Tersa frowned and shook her head.

"I'm betting it won't be long before you seek each other out." She declared, then chuckled at Nausicaa's forlorn expression.

"He was practically glued to your side the entire trip to Merinth and back! It'll take a little more than geographical distance to keep you two apart." She drawled, somewhat amused.

"Perhaps..." Nausicaa sighed wistfully "But I couldn't ask him to stay as mine. It wasn't fair."

That night she stayed up late, simply thinking hard to herself. Their lives were in a stalemate: neither could make a move in their chess game of life... king chased queen, but couldn't catch her without destroying the throne. Their challenges lay not only in their physical locations, but also in balancing their responsibilities to their homelands. No matter what she did, she would have to take into account her people; and he similarly had to consider the impact of his decisions on Pejite. Trying to maintain a relationship would be a huge risk, and a commitment of time and resources; she refused to forcefully drag them into it unless they were absolutely certain it was worth the try.

 _"I'm sorry my love."_ Her mind whispered to the night sky, as she sighed in melancholy.

* * *

"Nausicaa, what are you doing?" Asbel muttered, standing by the window and staring blankly at the sky. A month had passed by and he hadn't heard a single word from her, leaving him without a clue where things stood between them. Was she truly going to cut off all contact? During their last conversation, did they not both admit that forever parting ways would be the last thing their hearts desired?

She had said it was for his own good, and that he ought to keep his options open. He scoffed at the idea. One does not simply find a replacement for a woman like her. He had understood and shared her concerns: Asbel himself was extremely busy with his responsibilities - and he was only one member in the Pejite Council, not the main leader. Nausicaa was practically single-handedly ruling over the Valley, which implied that either her people were very easy to manage, or she was incredibly competent. Nevertheless, Asbel did not agree with her response to the problem. He shunned the idea of giving up on their relationship at the first sign of difficulty, after all they had been through together...

He wanted to talk to her again but couldn't decide whether to fly to the Valley. What if she didn't want to see him and was purposely trying to stay away from him? But based on his last conversation with him, that wasn't the case. His heart wavered to and fro; he was dying to see her but also wanted to respect her wishes, if only he knew what they were.

"When will Nausicaa be coming back?" His mother randomly asked him one day, as he brought lunch to her bedside.

"I don't know." The young man replied, his eyes holding a tint of sorrow.

"She didn't tell you?" His mother regarded him carefully, wondering what happened between the two of them.

"No." Observing his melancholic expression, she decided to cheer him up.

"Have some faith; she's too responsible a person to simply disappear like that." Then she sent him a very suspicious glance, knowing her son very well.

"I have never seen such a tragic expression before on you," the elder woman chuckled. "Did she say she never wanted to see you again in her life?"

"No, she didn't say that..."

"Then give it some time." She replied kindly, then added with a twinkle in her eyes, "Besides, you're too in love to ever actually let her go."

"Let her go…" Asbel repeated pensively, and it immediately dawned on him. She may have left, but he also had to let her go in order for this to actually happen. Within a heartbeat he ended his state of indecision, and resolved to fly to her now. The man was determined not to let them separate.

"Thanks mother!" He uttered excitedly, leaving the food and sprinting towards the door immediately. His mother didn't even have time to answer. In shock the woman stared after him at the empty doorway.

"You're welcome?" She had no idea for what.

* * *

Meanwhile Nausicaa continued her deep contemplation and reinforced the same conclusion: Asbel would have to choose her - all of her. She stood by her identity as Princess of the Valley and her responsibilities as ruler. Although she loved him and had spoken of her love countless times, she knew she wouldn't be able to devote all of herself to him, not while she had her country. It would be up to Asbel to take her in spite of her busy life and governing role.

This meant that she wouldn't return to Pejite anytime soon. It would be more appropriate for her stay in the Valley, giving him more time to think, and a chance for him to pull away. If they could really go on without each other, then perhaps it was better for the both of them. Their situation was undeniably tricky and their relationship easy to disintegrate; she might as well start getting used to life without him again.

But within a few days of living out her resolution, every moment of her day became stained with heartbreak. She would work on a task for no more than thirty minutes to an hour, before her mind drifted and she felt the recurring stab of pain. Her soul was constantly torn in two, and her mind pestered by thoughts of yearning for him. She was surrounded by so many loving people and yet nothing seemed to fill the emptiness in her chest - the gaping hole in her heart where he used to be. He was too far away, and impossibly beyond her reach. No matter how many times she said goodbye to him in her mind, he kept coming back, until she tired herself out and despaired.

To distract her from the suffering she threw herself into her work and fully devoted all of her energy into ruling over the Valley. The woman managed to maintain her regular outward demeanor, locking these emotions deep within herself and only occasionally looking more solemn than usual. She was strong like that; no one knew how much her heart was bleeding inside.

But then he appeared to her in the night, during her dreams. Once she awoke in the early hours of the morning with tears in her eyes. It was a hauntingly beautiful vision: he had stood there so realistically before her eyes, and she watched him from a distance. In her dream he was faring extremely well, laughing cheerfully and looking so content with his life that her heart filled to the brim with joy. Nevertheless, she purposely stayed hidden from his sight, and would not be allowed any contact with him. She could never be by his side, but he was doing well, and that was enough for her. It was simultaneously the most wonderful and most frightening dream imaginable. As Teto nudged her cheek in the darkness, the princess couldn't tell if her tears originated from happiness or from pain. At least in the dream the heavens were kind enough to take care of him, even when she could not.

One day she was out in the fields, mending some broken windmills, when she sensed something in the air. She scanned the skies and did not notice any strange activity… perhaps she had been too stressed over the last few days. Her mind wandered and she was considering going to Pejite just to see Asbel one more time; she couldn't stand it much longer. As soon as her thoughts drifted to him, she received a surprise visit from someone.

"Nausicaa."

That smooth, lilting voice she knew so well. Her heart stopped and her breath hitched. When she turned to look at him, excitement ran through her soul. He looked enticing and splendid as ever, with hazel eyes so expressive. She was so stunned she didn't even know how to react. Hastily she checked herself before she lost control and went running into his arms.

"Asbel. What are you doing here?" Her voice was neither cold nor warm - slightly detached and somewhat concerned. He was unfazed by her composure and strode toward her.

"Coming to talk to you." He declared.

"About what?"

"What are you trying to do?" He demanded worriedly, searching her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you just leave? Without resolving things between us?" He asked in a gentler tone. The girl faltered, trying to decide how to answer.

"I wanted to give us both some space." She replied, which was a perfectly honest answer. Asbel stared skeptically at her for a moment, and then spoke up again in a rebuking tone.

"You should tell me that; not just disappear for an entire month." He chastised. "You left me in the dark - I couldn't tell what you wanted, whether or not to come after you."

The woman didn't respond; in truth she hadn't considered how confused he must have felt, and sent him an apologetic glance. Meanwhile the man continued on.

"Look, I know you love your people, and your place is here in the Valley." He explained slowly and sincerely. "I never want to see you miserable, even if it means losing you. So if you think things won't work out between us and you don't want to see me, I understand and will respect your wishes."

His last sentence sounded so quiet and pained that her heart ached for him. He flew all the way here just to ask for her directive? But now that he stood here before her, eyes pleading with her, she knew she would not survive without him.

"No... you know I can't stay away from you." She whispered weakly, the torment audible in her voice. Asbel's heart similarly reached out to her and his entire mind was screaming at him to hold her. Nevertheless he held himself back in order to finish this conversation.

"Then what are you doing? To yourself, and to me?"

"I was trying to give you the choice." Asbel was taken aback by her answer.

"Why?"

"The same reasons I told you before I left," She replied dolefully. "You deserve so much more than what I can give. My life will always be tied to my country; and it's not fair to you to have to compete with that."

Asbel sighed inwardly; this truly was the underlying motivation for pushing him away? Originally he worried that she might not be certain of her own feelings, but now that she had clearly articulated herself, he felt a little relieved. Still, he needed to be sure.

"If you set aside your doubts in your own abilities, would you have tried to stay with me? In other words, am I worth the hassle, to you?"

"Yes." She replied assertively, without a moment's hesitation.

"Then why would you give up on us, without even trying?" He replied urgently, then turned anxious. "Were you planning on coming back to Pejite?" She lifted her eyes to find hazel eyes full of uncertainty and her heart swelled in response. She had tried saying goodbye but her entire mind and soul had rebelled so forcefully in the last few days that she knew the answer.

"Yes," She breathed. Relief seemed to flood the hazel.

"How long were you going to wait?" He questioned. She observed him carefully, a little bemused at his nervousness. Being away from him for some time allowed her the emotional distance to humor him a little.

"I don't know, you showed up before I could decide." He raised an eyebrow, picking up on the mischief in her voice.

"I can go back and keep waiting." He returned seriously, though internally he was also joking.

"No!" She instantly replied, shocked back into seriousness. "I was going to fly to Pejite tomorrow." Again the man felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Asbel sighed, stepping closer to her but not touching her. The girl almost felt light-headed when he approached, as if every atom in her body suddenly became aware of his presence and oriented themselves towards him. From his expression it looked like he had something to say, so she waited patiently and would listen first.

"Truth is, I can't live without you." He began candidly. "Every day you were gone, it's like I stopped functioning - I couldn't think straight, I couldn't fall asleep, I could barely eat, and I worried what kind of trouble you were getting into." He emitted a short chuckle, before turning serious again.

"But the worst part was, I felt terrified I might not see you again."

Pausing for a moment, he reached out a hand to touch her, but hesitated halfway. She had deliberately disappeared and lived without him for a month. Furthermore, he was too confused about who was waiting for who to make the first move. The man chose to restrain himself, and wouldn't force anything on her if she didn't want it, but continued speaking his mind.

"I know you kept your distance for my good, but I also have a say in choosing what's best for me." He remarked with a reproachful smile, while his voice turned persuasive.

"I know staying together won't be easy, but please don't make me say goodbye." He implored. "I just... never want to be without you." His last sentence ended extremely quietly, as if the mere notion made him weary. Hearing such genuine words reminded Nausicaa of the things she had planned to tell him. In answer to his monologue, she firmly took his indecisive hand and gazed earnestly into his eyes.

"Asbel, not a single hour goes by that I don't think about you." She uttered with sincerity. "I want you, and I want to be with you. I would give you all of me if I could." Desperation flashed across her eyes at the last statement. "But fate has given me responsibilities that I will carry as long as I live; I can't leave my people." She glanced away momentarily and took a deep breath in preparation for what she had to say next.

"But what I can give, I fully give to you: my heart and my soul is yours, if you'll take it. It has always been yours." She breathed, her voice achingly earnest. "And whatever portion of my time and energy that I have the power and ability to give, I will gladly give to you. Will you be content with that?" Ending somewhat timidly, she lifted her eyes again and searched the mesmerizing hazel. She faltered and tried to distract herself from her anxiety.

"If not I understand." She added, remembering that his happiness was more important than her own. "I don't want you settling for anything less." He surprised her by slipping one hand around her waist, pulling her towards him. His other hand tilted her chin up until his face was mere inches away from hers. A slight, confident smile curled the corners of his lips.

"I will take anything;" He whispered clearly and sincerely, "As long as you love me." It took several moments for his answer to sink in, as gratitude and relief overtook her soul, and she glanced up at him with a smile of pure admiration. Before long she couldn't contain her joy and threw her arms around his neck, like she had just received the greatest wish of her life. She bound him so tightly that she was probably hurting him, but she didn't care. Presently she pulled away slightly to whisper into his ear:

"I've never stopped loving you."

He pulled away momentarily, and they exchanged glances. His amber eyes danced in liveliness, as though a warm fire had started deep within. He leaned in to press his lips against hers; Nausicaa received the kiss with delight. For one month she had gone without him - how on earth did she survive? She was in absolute bliss, feeling his lips against hers, his touch and the warmth of his body all around her. She had craved this - craved him for too long, and now that he had arrived, she couldn't quite get enough of him. She returned the kiss with a fiery passion to tell him how much she had missed him. He clearly enjoyed it as much as she did, holding her tightly against him and hungrily devouring the sensation of her soft lips against his.

Eventually they stopped and drew away, though he continued to send her small kisses on her lips, cheek, forehead and neck. She seemed to have remembered something, and frowned in thought.

"Wait. Did you fly here?"

"You think I teleported?" The man returned amusedly.

"In your personal glider or your airship?"

"My own glider, of course. Why?" The woman instantly pictured him lying on the glider, arms outstretched and hands gripping the rails.

"Your arm!" She cried frantically. "You're not supposed to be flying."

"It's fine. It's been almost two months."

"That bullet tore through layers of muscle! It takes longer than two months to grow back. Didn't you feel pain?"

"No." He declared, but she glared at him. "Ok maybe a little." She scowled and sent him a reprimanding look.

"Muscles are finicky; if you don't let it fully heal you will be in constant pain with a long term injury!" She snapped, her voice rising.

"Alright! I'll be careful." The girl sighed for the tenth time that day, her eyes softening.

"This is why I can't leave you."

"I don't have a problem with that." He retorted rebelliously and Nausicaa treated him to a long-suffering smile.

They spent the rest of the day together; Nausicaa was not letting him go so soon. After some discussion, they eventually devised a new plan: they would take turns each weekend flying to each other's countries. At first Nausicaa doubted the feasibility of such a solution, but Asbel was determined to try it out. That night a deep feeling of peace and contentment settled over the two of them, and together they embarked on a new journey: two people ruling two countries, but living in one spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I keep re-reading this old work of mine, and keep feeling very unsatisfied by it. I'm currently entertaining the idea of writing another fiction for Nausicaa/Asbel - one that focuses on their relationship without any distracting adventure plots. We'll see if that actually happens. Take care everyone, thanks for reading!


End file.
